Hunting the Grim Chaos
by dougaude
Summary: Weiss has a strange dream where she gets married. The happiness soon turns to horror and the heiress screams her last. With her voice gone, how can Weiss become the next leader of the Schnee dust company? Yang tries to deal with Ruby's sudden and unexplained disappearance. How can anyone cope with the horrifying events that have befallen them? Rated M, but that may change.
1. Prolouge

**Hello again, I'm back with the sequel to Hunting the Grim Sphere. I find myself really wanting to continue this story.**

**I wont be bothered to go back and read the 45 chapters of the previous story, so if I miss any important plot points that I should address be sure to let me know.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Also I left this one really short because it is a prologue. I'm not sure how long to make the chapters, any suggestions? In the mean time I'll just try and write them at least 1,000 words.**

* * *

Weiss was hesitant, could she go through with this? Could she actually do the thing that would supposedly bring her happiness? Still unsure of herself Weiss walked forward her dress swishing and the fabric moved with the soft currents of cold air that was her semblance.

A calm suppressible air resided at the ceremony; there were no colors just dull metal chairs and plain walls. In these chairs however were very colorful people. But the odd thing was that Weiss couldn't tell who they were, it was as if a cloud of milky foam had settled in front of her eyes.

Looking closer, but not too close so she would swerve and run into the chairs on either side of the isle, Weiss thought the stuff in front of her eyes looked like white fabric. '_I know I like the color white, but I never ever ware it in front of my face._' Weiss thought to herself nervous of speaking. She still didn't know where she was and wasn't sure if the people surrounding her would approve of her words, let alone allow her to speak.

Weiss suddenly saw something different up ahead and thought, '_Maybe that's the end of the isle, although come to think of it. Why am I walking down one in the first place?_' Weiss felt a soft hand on her shoulder and she stopped walking.

Just then 20 loud and echoing _gongs_ sounded. The sounds of the loud peeling bells made Weiss realize she was in a wedding hall. '_A WEDDING! What am I doing at a wedding?'_

"Do you - take Weiss Schnee as you lawfully wedded wife?"

An incredibly soft and quite, but resolute 'yes' answered the priest's question.

"Do you Weiss Schnee take - as your lawfully wedded wife?"

At first Weiss was confused, she couldn't hear the first name of her supposed partner, the priest's voice just cut out. Regardless Weiss said, "Yes, I do."

Why? Why had Weiss said yes when she didn't even know whom she was getting married to? Because she rationalized that it was probably someone who her parents had decided for her to marry. And Weiss owed her parents, not because they raised her but because they had literally saved her life.

Didn't she then owe it to her parents, to let them make an important life decision that would impact her? At least that's what Weiss thought was proper payment, and maybe it was.

"I now pronounce you two, lawfully wedded. You may kiss to consummate your marriage." The priest remarked with finality.

Weiss's heart started to pump; she had always imagined how she would get married. Mainly she imagined the first kiss that she would share with her new partner. When the moment finally came Weiss took a silent breath and prepared herself.

The veil from her eyes was lifted and Weiss screamed. Which should have been impossible. Hadn't she lost her voice? But the last image scared the poor girl, and no amount of disease could suppress the horror that rose in her throat and awoke her.

Weiss Schnee jolted straight up in bed, her shoulders heaving heavily. Apparently the scream had been the last sound that would ever come out of her throat. Weiss could still breath but it wasn't much, you couldn't hear it.

Bile suddenly rose in Weiss's throat, and conflicting emotions hammered her already weak heart.


	2. Salt Plains

**Hello once again. This is the first chapter so not much to say here. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**YANG 3RD PERSON**

Yang's legs burned as she peddled furiously to get up the hill. It had been years since she had ridden a bicycle. In her early youth Yang had not only learned how to ride one, but she had mastered the art. The only thing holding her back was her body at the time.

'_I swore to myself that once my body got bigger I could go farther and faster_.' Yang thought as she gave more effort than ever before. The hill she was climbing was a steep one and not an attempt for the contemptuous bike rider. This hill was only for the masters' and Yang was a master bike rider.

'_I would've gotten to the top by now, if it weren't for the fact that I hadn't ridden a bike in a few years. But I still got it._' And she did. Yang cleared the steepest hill trail, the one that was just not long enough to be considered a full blown mountain trail. At the top of the hill were the legendary salt plains of Remnant. And the great thing was Yang could ride across the great expanse of white salt and not get lost.

Mainly because of Blake who was just behind Yang and having just as much trouble as the blonde in getting up the hill. The Faunus had an innate sense of direction; she could find her way to any place she had been before with just her nose. Yang thought that made Blake more like a blood hound than a cat, but she would NEVER even dream of telling Blake that to her face.

Besides Yang liked Blake just the way she was. Maybe that was why the two were currently together, Yang hadn't told Blake everything that had happened in her past; and the blonde wasn't sure her Faunus girlfriend would stay with her if she knew the whole truth.

'_I might tell her, just a little bit at a time. If I tell her everything she'll leave for sure._' Yang thought to herself about this and many other things as she started peddling across the Salt Plains.

**BLAKE 3RD PERSON**

Blake's heart almost missed a beat when she saw the Salt Plains. She had always heard of this place, how if you could find a way to mine the salt you would discover it wasn't salt at all. Not many knew this but the Salt Plains was actually an astronomically large, very ancient and rare surface deposit of white dust. Why did she know this? Blake had heard stories about this during her childhood with the White Fang.

Before she had begun distancing herself from the mainly Faunus terrorist group known as the White Fang, Blake had heard all sorts of legends about the Salt Plains. The reason it hadn't been mined was because not many people knew of its location, Blake hadn't know of its location, until she went on this bike ride with Yang.

She loved going out with her girlfriend, just to do whatever. But she always marveled at the depth of knowledge about the world of Remnant that Yang had. She seemed to have more secrets than Blake, although the Faunus found that hard to believe.

Blake looked ahead and saw Yang begin to do fancy maneuvers, like figure eights and other complicated loops. Blake let Yang have her fun, mainly because she was distracted by something glinting at the base of the Blonde's throat. It swung slightly as Yang made the turns on her gold bicycle: Blake was still convince that except for the moving parts it was made of solid gold.

Yet Yang neither confirmed nor denied this, so Blake was just glad that whatever Yang's bike was made out of that it didn't glare the sun and blind her. Another way you could tell that the Salt Plains weren't made of salt was that they didn't reflect sunlight. Blake was pretty sure she was the only one to know that Dust didn't reflect sunlight, it absorbed it.

'_I'm really curious about that fact; is that how the energy is kept inside the dust? I really wish I could do some research. Maybe Weiss will hire me, and I can be her chief Dust researcher.'_ Blake thought, '_Although on second thought that might not work out, Weiss still hasn't recovered from her 'injury_'. _Come to think of it, Yang still hasn't told me what happened. Does she even know that happened? I'm going to ask her once she's calmed down a bit_.'

The thing at Yang's throat was a yellow diamond at the end of a loop of a thin but strong black iron chain. Blake wore one that was similar, a black diamond at the end of a loop of gold chain. Both Blake and Yang didn't know which one was more expensive, so they decided that they were equal in value.

Yang did a massive loop and came behind Blake; the Faunus stopped and set her bike on its side. Yang parked her bike right next to Blake's in a similar fashion, and the two started walking off. After a little while Blake folded her legs underneath her and sat down. Yang did the same across from her.

"So, what's up Blake why are we stopping?" Yang asked.

"Well," Blake began thinking carefully, "first off, how did you find this place?"

"Well it was on a bike trip like the one we are on now, except I was with Ruby." Yang said with a sad look in her eyes, it passed quickly and Blake decided not to worry about it, best not to even mention 'her'.

It was all very strange; it seemed that one day Ruby was there then she wasn't. Blake had gone to find her leader, but was unsuccessful. Which was strange to Blake usually when she wanted to find someone she usually found them pretty easily, but it seemed like Ruby didn't want to be found.

"Come on I need to show you something about this place." Yang said.


	3. Cold Sweat

**Hello again, and welcome back! This coming Thursday (21st) and Friday (22) are the first two days of my senior year of high school. I'll be very busy getting situated at a brand new school, so I apologize if I'm a bit slow on getting chapters to you guys.**

**Hope you all enjoy, and stay safe!**

* * *

Weiss shook as she sat there in the dark, in a strange bedroom. She couldn't close her eyes for fear of seeing that terrifying face forever imprinted on the back of her eyelids. With a tremble Weiss raised her hands in front of her face. The shook as if she had been through a terrible ordeal, '_But what happened? I only had a nightmare, they shouldn't be shaking this bad._'

As if on cue a shiver of pain ran up Weiss's spine, it was so intense that she felt her entire legs tremble. Thinking that they had just fallen asleep, Weiss swung her legs out from under the covers so the hovered over the floor.

Two dark swollen masses greeted Weiss for only a second, and then she couldn't see anymore. With a confused look she raised her head. The drapes had moved slightly, was someone in the room with her? Someone was but they didn't announce themselves, for a moment later the rustling of clothes could be heard then the door to the room Weiss was in opened and closed.

Taking care Weiss lowered her legs to the floor, the simple contact sent a shock wave of pain through her body. And then she realized that the floor was cold, '_It feels like ice._' Weiss remarked to herself. Weiss's voice had been lost, in a moment the heiress would rather forget.

Looking to a bedside table Weiss saw a pair of steel crutches the color of white deep ocean pearls. Straining to the side and reaching out with her hand Weiss grabbed a hold of the crutches and positioned them on either side of her bare feet.

That still didn't work and Weiss found herself lying back on the bed out of breath, for the pain didn't just come from the icy cold floor, it also came from her spine. This of course caused her legs to spike with pain, and it was almost too much.

The overload on her senses had Weiss straining for breath, '_If only that damned person had turned on the lights is this stupid room when they left._' Weiss thought. And after thinking some more she decided to try something, she seriously doubted it would work but she decided to try it any way.

Sitting on one edge of the bed so her feet hung off the edge of the other, and straightening her back as best she could through the pain; Weiss clapped her hands twice in quick succession. The lights suddenly came on. If Weiss had her voice she would have chuckled, '_Wow. I really didn't think that was going to work._'

Taking one look at her legs she saw two casts identical in make. These ones, Weiss remembered, weren't like her other ones. These weren't shaped like bent tubes. Granted the ones she had on now didn't look like they would bend at all, but they looked more like her legs than anything.

If Weiss could have said anything about it she would have remarked that they looked extremely sexy, almost as gorgeous as her real legs. '_Those legs of mine are so damn fine. It was from practicing constantly with Myrtenaster. All those sword and magical techniques were exhausting but totally worth it._' Weiss thought.

This time when she looked at the floor, now that the lights were on, she saw that there was a thin layer of frost covering the floor. '_How odd…_' Weiss remarked to herself as the looked around for a pair of shoes. She found a sturdy but expensive looking pair of workout shoes on top of the dresser the crutches had been leaning up against.

This time she scooted over to the table, while keeping her feet off the floor, so she didn't have to lean over. Weiss now realized that she was very injured, and that she should take it easy. '_But taking it easy was never my strong suit, after all no one ever expected it of me._' Weiss thought this as she riffled through the draws in the bedside table for some socks.

Finding only a pair of dark red ankle socks, Weiss then proceeded to dress her feet. The socks, despite the color that served as a reminder of Ruby to Weiss, were quite warm and just what her feet needed. After putting on the socks she grabbed the shoes and slipped them on her feet.

When Weiss made it over to the window she leaned one crutch against the wall, and with the other supporting her left side she reached out with her right hand to move the drapes. Shoving them aside didn't seem to work, so Weiss had the brilliant idea of ripping them from the rod they were attached to.

As they fell to the floor a cloud came over the sun, the natural light that had briefly illuminated the room before was now gone. The two small soft florescent lights in the bedroom ceiling were enough to see. Weiss thought the view was unnaturally clear from the window, until she realized there was no window.

Weiss was in a strange room with a hole in the wall that had been covered by curtains. Once those curtains had been removed one could see outside, straight into a raging ice storm. The direction of the downward onslaught was currently not going in the direction of the window Weiss was currently looking out of.

'_So that's how there is a thin layer of frost on the floor. The curtains must not have done a good enough job._' Weiss remarked to herself. A breeze blew across Weiss's face and she shivered, only once another breeze swept across her skin she almost froze. '_Why it suddenly so cold?_' Weiss asked herself.

Curious Weiss put a hand to her cheek; pulling it back in front of her face Weiss was in for another shock. There were tiny ice particles clinging to the back of her hand. Weiss then realized that she was sweating, and she also realized that her semblance was active. '_How strange I'm sweating ice…_'


	4. Blood Hole

**Hello again, and welcome to Chapter 3.**

**Hope you all enjoy, and stay safe!**

* * *

As Blake walked along side Yang she felt her diamond grow cold. Grabbing it and holding it in front of her face Blake saw a swirling black whiteness in the gem. She blinked and it was gone, '_Strange that looked like snow. A lot of snow._'

When she looked back up again Blake couldn't see Yang. "Yang! Where'd you go?"

A head poked up several feet away, Yang waved Blake forward and the Faunus rushed to her girlfriend. As Blake got closer she saw that Yang was standing on a small ledge that wrapped around a hole that descended downwards. Moving forward Yang placed her hands on Blake's waist and lowered her down to the medium sized ledge, that was situated on the side of a rather large hole.

Without even looking down the hole, Blake turned towards Yang whose hands were still at her waist. "Did you feel your diamond grow cold?"

"Yeah now that you mention it, I did. I have a feeling that we should go down this hole." Yang said.

"Not that I don't trust you, but why? Any good reason why we should go down this hole?" Blake asked, and Yang answered with a long deep and meaningful kiss. With a smirk Yang let go of Blake's waist and began to descend the downward spiraling ledge, down to whatever was at the bottom of the hole.

Blake sighed and followed Yang, there were two reasons why she followed Yang into the surprisingly dark depths of the Salt Plains. First was because she wanted to find out what the kiss was for, she was still hesitant to ask because of the second reason.

"So Yang what's down here anyway?" Blake asked still mulling over how to approach the second reason.

"Well, it has been quite a long time since I've been down here. As I said I've been to the Salt Plains with Ruby once before. On that trip, we happened upon this place." Yang said.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. What do you mean 'happened upon'?" Blake asked just a little bit worried, but now worried enough to forget about the diamonds and the potential lurking danger they had both seen inside them.

Yang sighed and looked back at Blake, she had stopped walking. "Ruby fell into this hole, specifically she ran her bike into this hole." Yang's voice shook slightly but she recovered enough to keep talking, "I don't think she even saw it coming, she just kept peddling. Didn't even scream."

Blake covered her mouth and almost retched, despite whom they were talking about it was still enough to make Blake cringe. Just the thought of merrily riding your bike along and then suddenly and without warning plummeting into a giant hole, well even that scared Blake who wasn't very scared of mishaps in the first place.

"How'd she survive?" Blake asked tensely not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Yang clasped her hands together and thought for a moment, "Well at first I didn't know if she'd fallen down the hole. In fact I peddled right past it, I thought Ruby had just fallen a little behind and I decided to keep going. It wasn't long before I notice that she wasn't behind me, I didn't hear anyone besides myself. So I wheeled around and headed back to search for her." Yang paused and the pair began slowly descending into the hole, Yang continued as they walked, "I almost ran myself into this very hole luckily I jumped backwards off my bike just in time. My bike wasn't so lucky though, and it plummeted over the edge. I think it was my bike hurtling toward her that made Ruby scream, but I'm not sure."

"What makes you say that?" Blake asked.

"Well you'll see, you don't mind blood do you?" Yang said looking back or her shoulder at Blake questioningly. Blake shook her head and the two moved along much quicker than before. The air inside the hole was beginning to thin and the light was beginning to fade, soon the pair wouldn't be able to see at all. Yang brought out Ember Celica, a halo of fire then ringed itself around the blonde's head it didn't seem to burn her hair just provide light.

Blake noticed that Yang's semblance was active, '_She can't keep that kind of projection up for long, we need to make this quick_.'

Almost as if their minds were working along the same track, Yang said, "I'm not going to be able to keep this up for long, we need to make this quick."

"Hey! I was just thinking that, weird." Blake said.

"No I was thinking that…or were you? Oh god, what if we both were?" Yang contemplated the possibility, '_That would be so sick, if my girlfriend and I could communicate telepathically._'

'_Looks like we can, now move please? I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible._' Blake communicated to Yang.

'_Ah, this is so cool. We can speak with our minds! That's so fucking rad!_' Yang communicated back a smile on her face.

'_Right, it is pretty cool, oh god!_' Blake almost chokes when she saw what was at the end of the hole, an ocean of blood that stretched on forever…or at least it covered the area under the Salt Plains. "What is this?" Blake almost yelled, her voice echoed, which shouldn't have happened this place being so huge.

"This is a small pocket of blood." Yang said, "I don't know what kind of blood it is, and I'm curious to see how it got here." The two were standing on an extension of the ledge that formed a floating pillar in the middle of quite a large spherical pocket under the Salt Plains. The entire space save 15 feet from the ceiling of the dome to where Blake and Yang were standing, was filled with blood.

"Yang! What are you doing?" Blake asked in alarm.

"I just want to see what kind of blood this is." Yang replied and dipping a finger in, she tasted the blood.


	5. Handsome Stranger

**Apologies for not writing, mainly because I feel out of it. I tried making this one a bit longer to make up for my laziness.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Without any warning a knock came at the door to the room, startling Weiss. With a quarter turn of her head she spoke, "Who's there?"

"The door's locked! I can't get in, could you unlock it?"

"Not until you tell me who you are. What's your name, and what do you want?"

"You," The voice on the other side of the door sounded incredulous, "don't know the voice of your own master, CAROLINE! What have I told you about leaving the prisoners' quarters?"

'_Wait what? Who's Caroline?_ More_ importantly where am I.' _Weiss thought frantically, she began to panic when the man on the other side of the door started shouting and banging on the door. With a thought along the lines of, he's trying to break in and do horrible stuff to me, Weiss looked for an avenue of escape.

The only thing Weiss could think of was the window then she thought, '_Why am I trying to run away? It sounds like I just ended up in a strange place, I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding. I'll work it out with him. I'll make him understand that I didn't mean any harm._"

"Trying to reason with me Caroline? You don't have a voice, so how could you do a thing like that?"

Still confused about why the man outside the door was calling her Caroline, she clearly knew that wasn't her name. Her name was Weiss, although a feeling came upon her that she should do what the man said.

This strange feeling of obeying the wishes of a very angry and demanding stranger disturbed her and was the thing that finally drove her to climb out the window. Straight into the blinding storm, the force of the wind drove her up against the side of the castle. The stone felt rough but strong however, it didn't sit right with Weiss for some reason.

Without so much as a warning the door flew open and slammed up against the window blocking out the storm. It also prevented the man from looking outside and potentially spotting Weiss.

In fact the man did remove the door, broke it in half, and chucked it out the window. It clattered down the wall, and Weiss followed it with her eyes. With a little intuition Weiss realized that she was clinging to some rough stone balcony on the side of a very medieval fortress.

Looking down again once she mustered up enough nerve Weiss realized that the medieval fortress sat on the top of a very large plato, so huge in fact that she couldn't see if the sides of the cliff had an end. As the man screamed into the storm, his voice could barely be heard over the roaring winds, Weiss looked to her left and saw another window; it was also several hundred feet down the side of the fortress wall.

It was a wonder Weiss could even see it from this height, she soon lost it in the storm, but by the time the strange combination of fog and snow obscured her line of sight, Weiss was directly above the window.

Making her way carefully Weiss climbed down slowly until she had to stop. Unable to conceivably climb down further, Weiss let herself drop, and she sailed downwards. Suddenly there was a shout and the fog around Weiss temporarily lifted. Raising her head as she plummeted down the side of the fortress, Weiss spotted someone in the window she had tried to enter.

Weiss's decent suddenly stopped and she felt herself rise up, a constricting force constricted itself around her midsection and the pain almost made her lose consciousness. Her feet bumped solid stone and she shrieked. That hurt even worse.

"I'm so sorry miss! What's wrong with your legs?" A voice called out to her, "Don' worry lass, I'll hoist you up. This little rope trick of mine hasn't worked so well in the past but it should work now!"

Weiss would have loved to say, '_Oh isn't that nice. Do you save people from falling with ropes that cut them in half?_"

Weiss had realized that she was in the process of being towed upwards by a rope.

"Aren't you wondering how you got in the rope? Well you kind of fell into it when you were plummeting to your death. I originally meant it for a flying creature; it was a trap you see. I apologize if it's digging into you. Want me to loosen it?"

Despite Weiss not being able to form words, she was able to scream, in which she did in that very moment.

"Alright, alright. I won't loosen it on you. Okay, hold on I'll try to go a bit faster."

After a few more minutes Weiss got hoisted up on to the balcony and into the arms of a stranger, '_Hello handsome, I really don't know you, and I don't want to get to know you. Sorry dude, I'm not unavailable.'_

_"_Wow you're gorgeous, what's your name?"

Weiss gave the stranger a look of disinterest, threw her nose up in the air and moved away from him to lean on the stone mortar that encompassed the balcony. She breathed a sigh and put a hand over her eyes, shaking her head she really wished she had a way to communicate.

"Okay, okay I get it. No need to be so harsh. I can clearly tell your not interested in me."

Weiss looked at him with as slight dumbfounded look on her face, '_How can you tell?' _Weiss silently communicated._  
_

"Your body language is very, how should I put this. It's not transparent, Caroline, but you can make your self clear with just a look on your face. Now you're looking at me like you don't know who you are, Caroline."

Weiss shook her head.

"No? Well I thought that was your name, it's not? No? Then, I guess I'll never find out. Obviously somethings happened to your voice so you scan still scream and stuff, but you can't talk. Hm." The handsome stranger said, he contemplated this for a moment and then said, "Your not supposed to be in this castle."

Weiss held up a back of a letter that had this written on it; Who brought me here?

"Why it was some people who looked exactly like you. I'm assuming their names aren't mister and missus Durocher?"

Weiss simply shook her head, but she also wrote her parents real names on the letter and showed it to the handsome stranger along with the question, what's your name?

"My name is obviously not as important as your parents, or even your's for that matter. My first name is Arthur and my last name is McArthur." After a moment Arthur amended, "I know that sounds redundant but it's true. So, miss Schnee, why did your parents send you here?"

Weiss continued to write on the back of the letter and Arthur continued to answer her.

It was later that evening that one of the Slaves happened upon the room where Weiss and Arthur had been earlier that afternoon, they weren't visible so the Slave thought it wouldn't hurt to go in, after all Master had said to clean every room.

With eyes that glowed a red and blue light, Ruby Rose looked down and saw Weiss's handwriting on the back of a large and what looked like a completed letter.

"My, my. Isn't this a surprise?"


	6. Unbridled Passion

**Hello, and welcome back.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoy. Stay safe!**

* * *

"Huh that's weird." Yang said.

"What's weird, it's just blood right?" Blake said nervously, "I really don't want to say this but, what type of blood is it?"

"It's not anything I recognize, and don't take that wrong. I don't go around drinking all sorts of blood, it's just that my parents were very 'odd' when it came to my education."

"So? What did they have you do?" Blake said, Yang didn't answer right away and Blake took advantage of her girlfriend's silence to observe her surroundings. Blake had the seemingly unbreakable habit of not being able to take her eyes off Yang when she was speaking; Yang had given up asking Blake what was up with that. Mainly because whenever she did, Blake would just stare into Yang's eyes even more intently.

Yang Began her explanation with, "Well they were giving me the training I would need, but wouldn't get from Beacon. This stuff included many things; identifying a wide range of liquids and minerals including dust and liquid dust by smell, sight, and taste. I didn't consume, okay that's a lie. I did 'eat' blood." Yang suddenly got nervous; Blake noticed that Yang's face changed and her lips moved rapidly. Blake assumed Yang was talking in a whisper so she leaned in closer, once she had crouched down however Yang took a deep breath like she was about to yell something.

Blake giggled and after making a 'shush' noise, moved her head forward and kissed Yang softly. It wasn't meant to be a passionate kiss, just something to let Yang know that Blake was now literally a few feet in front of her. And that Yang didn't need to talks so loud, after all the hole they were in seemed to amplify sound, at least it seemed that way due to Blake's ears being the best ears, like ever.

However, as Blake found out, Yang was very horny. If Ruby were there she would have said in her sister's defense, "The kind of stuff we had to do wasn't not going to have an affect on us. Yang literally can't help herself, for a time we almost lived purely off the high of sex induced dopamine."

Blake sighed when her lips made contact with Yang's lips, '_they're so much harder than I imagined.'_

Yang growled and slammed Blake to the floor; in fact the aforementioned floor, which was really compacted dust, gave way and pinned Blake's feet and hands in the ground. "Pu_rrr_fect." Yang purred in a deep voice. Blake's eyes widened as Yang began to lower herself, when they were almost touching Blake spoke up.

"I'm not s-sure if this is the best idea." Blake stuttered slightly, she was nervous after all, "and besides there's so much I-"

Blake's voice was muffled as Yang planted a kiss on her mouth, and with a moan Blake pulled Yang closer. The instant their bodies touched and their lips mashed together a shock, almost like an electric current, shot through both of their bodies. It didn't last long however, almost in the span of a heart beating once Yang launched herself of Blake.

Yang however didn't count on the fact that the platform was just a bit small, and she ended up launching herself almost over the edge. Blake sprang up and flung Yang away from the edge, however when Blake put her feet down she slipped. Yang wasn't fast enough and Blake went tumbling.

As her clothes made contact with the blood, Blake felt no wetness trying to seep inside and get at her skin. Before she could think further on this thought her hands were submerged and she screamed; the sound reverberated back into her ears.

Blake desperately scrambled up the side of the hole but the surface was malleable and she ended up digging herself a branching hole. However as Blake pulled a foot out of the highly acidic blood the shoe on her other foot came loose. The shock of the blood eating away at her skin was enormous and caused her to have a momentary panic attack.

Blake turned her head at the sound of a voice, it was Yang; her face was set and where there should have been an alarmed or panicked expression, a calm and focused color painted Yang's features. Blake almost gave up hope when Yang said, "I'll explain my kiss if you explain yours, okay Blake?"

With a surge of energy Blake pushed off the surface of the blood soaked dust, her other shoe came loose. And at the same time the metal in her belt melted and her pants were pulled down to her ankles; eventually they came off altogether. Blake's only thought was, '_Oh god, that really fucking hurts!_'

Hands grabbed Blake's upper arms, and pulled. Blake's shirt had been soaked in acidic blood, so Yang didn't get a good enough grip on Blake's arms; she ended up pulling Blake's shirt halfway up her midsection.

Blake wasn't successful in holding back the tears when Yang finally pulled her out of the acidic blood. Carrying Blake with one arm wrapped around her shoulders, and the other tucked under her knees, Yang carried Blake bridal style up the spiraling platform.

Yang had to make a run for it when she saw the blood level rising, as Yang ran carrying Blake up the spiraling incline she thought, '_What is going on here? What was that stuff, and why do I have a funny taste in my mouth?_'

Yang decided to contemplate this later as she ran, and ran, and ran. Eventually she made it to the top of the Salt Plains and stood there with Blake. "Hooray I made it, what did yo-_uuurrrkk_…"

Yang's throat constricted and she couldn't breath, in a few seconds she collapsed and Blake screamed incoherently. A very slimy tentacle caught Yang, and a second pulled itself out from Yang's stomach. Blake refused to watch in horror, and despite her skin feeling like it was on fire she yelled, "STOP! LEAVE HER UP HERE!"

The tentacles seemed to not hear Blake so she thrust out her right hand, and curling it into a near fist, shouted the words again. This time the tentacles slowed, Yang had been dragged face first almost to the edge of the Blood Hole.

When Blake closed her hand into a fist, the tentacles not only stopped dragging Yang they exploded. Blake thrust her other hand outwards and towards the hole, aiming downward, and the blood was forced down the hole.

With an even greater effort Blake physically dragged Yang over to the bikes then collapsed next to her in an unconscious heap.


	7. Hell Fortress

**Hope you enjoy, and stay safe!**

* * *

With slightly shaky fingers Ruby picked up the letter and looked at the writing on the back. '_Hmm? This looks like a one sided conversation. I can clearly tell who wrote this, but who was she talking to?_' With a look under the covers of the bed and the bed itself to see if anyone was there, and after finding no one Ruby tucked the letter in her slave apron.

A knock sounded, and Ruby froze. Afraid that she had been caught stealing from an occupied room, Ruby hid her hands behind her back, even though she had nothing to hide. The door opened down the hall, and a screech followed by an explosion rocked the fortress itself.

The tremors were so intense Ruby was almost flung out the window; she managed to save herself by using her power. She armor locked her self to the floor, becoming part of the fortress itself.

The perks when it came to being the Disciple of Darkness weren't limited in any sense, although Ruby limited herself because she had learned the power would drive her insane.

Ruby had learned the dangers of using too much of her power, mainly the effect it had on her mind not on her body, fairly early on. 'Experts' said that trials make you grow stronger, but the trial Ruby endured shortly after transforming into the Disciple wasn't what she had wanted, and she didn't really feel stronger after it.

The first thought Ruby had when the Voice had began talking, and inadvertently began to fill her head with thoughts about power, was to take things slow. To build up, trying simple things at first and then moving on to the heavy stuff.

Ruby would have _liked_ to start out with giving herself the power to unlock any lock, and invisibility. It would have been an interesting experiment to see how it would feel to shamelessly rob people, but that didn't exactly work out.

If the few first seconds Ruby had her new power, she was almost obliterated. Ruby had been chased by what she liked to call her kryptonite. Ruby had to perform a body shadow transformation, an almost seamless merging of her body with Darkness itself. Ruby also had to pull off borderline molecular alteration and transportation.

Using her powers wasn't that simple, it was almost all in the mind. If Ruby wanted herself to fly she had to mentally alter her molecular structure and manipulate it to make it move. If Ruby wanted to turn invisible and almost weightless, she would have to mentally pull Darkness and merge it with her body.

Ruby canceled the armor lock and stood up, in order to activate the armor lock she had to go to one knee and slam both fists into the ground. "Speaking of fists, something's banging on the door." Ruby muttered, and in a slave voice, which was loud enough to be heard but soft enough not to be an annoyance, "Who is it?"

The knob twisted and Ruby slammed both her palms into the door. A screech was heard and the explosion ruptured right behind the door. Ruby felt a cold and powerful energy wash over hands, she would have absorbed it if not for the fact that it felt wrong, and it was cold.

Ruby's powers gave her a heady rush, a warm rush that Ruby couldn't compare anything to. She didn't mind the cold, but Ruby felt as if this stuff was serious bad news. So she collected her power in her palms and slammed to door forward at an incredible rate.

The door slammed to halt mere feet away from the wall, and then was forced back with and equally strong force. Ruby in panic armor locked, but at the wrong moment; she felt a blade separate her entire left arm from her shoulder, right before the stone door pulverized it against the back wall.

The door spun and faced Ruby; she backed into the corner so the door couldn't reach her. It worked, but then she couldn't move, the door's position didn't allow Ruby to maneuver. In retaliation of feeling trapped Ruby pushed against it with her hands, after testing the consistency of the door she faded into the wall behind her.

Ruby knew that some force had attached itself to the door, if she wanted to catch a break, Ruby would have do destroy it. But phasing through the wall into the hallway was a hard enough strain on Ruby. In order to have perfect and seamless control over her power, she needed to have a perfectly healthy body.

Obviously with the fact that her arm had been sawed off at the shoulder, Ruby wasn't doing to well. Granted she was still using a lot of her power, but that was mainly being used to keep the blood she had left inside her body.

Even then it wasn't as much as she could use. Usually when Ruby used her powers, if before she activated them her body was in near perfect condition, she could use them to her hearts and minds content. All the while her body would be suspended in the perfect state it had been in when Ruby activated her powers therefore making her invincible. Almost invincible when you factored in the 'kryptonite'.

Ruby heard a screech and she started jogging, she couldn't force herself into a run, down the hall. When Ruby saw an intersection in the maze like fortress, she went down. The layout of the fortress was massive beyond all compression.

This time however the pathway didn't shift it's gravity like it normally did. When you came to an intersection you had the choice of either going back, forward, left, right, down, or up. If you decided to go down or up gravity would shift so you could still walk without falling to your death.

It didn't work for some reason, and Ruby ended up freefalling down for about 12 minutes. Ruby passed countless intersections. The actual measurements of the Fortress couldn't be understood by mortal minds. After all Hell didn't exactly follow natural laws.

Ruby stood there halfway between intersections, wondering what the hell happened, when she felt gravity shift. Ruby's feet slipped and she fell.

* * *

**Just thought I'd make a quick note here. The fact that both Weiss and Ruby are in hell may be confusing, but just bare with me. I'm defiantly positive I'll explain it, just keep reading the chapters as they come out. :D**


	8. Schnee Family

**First of all before anyone gets offended, I do not in any way mean any disrespect to the three religious groups I have mentioned. The third being the Mormons.**

**All I wanted to do was try and add an element that would make the story more interesting. If any of you are still offended please PM me and I'll see what I can do about it.**

**Hope you all enjoy, and stay safe!**

* * *

As Weiss walked down the short hall to another intersection, she thought about how she was going to get out. Walking forward she tapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder. He hesitated and looked back at Weiss, she pointed a finger to herself and then back the way they had come.

Arthur raised his eyebrow and asked, "Why do you want to go that way, you think that's the way out?" Arthur chuckled, "Forgive me, but I find that quite funny. No one gets out of here, you're obviously stuck here unless you repent."

The look Weiss gave Arthur was scathing, she couldn't believe he was talking about religion at a time like this. The only way Weiss recognized the concept he was talking about was because her parents had briefly, for a year, educated her about 3 chosen religions.

Weiss's had chosen Catholic, Buddhism, and a certain scent of Christianity. She had become very learned in all three, and could spare with the average member on any discussion about almost any subject. Weiss herself wasn't religious, that being said she knew what hell was and what a great many religious people thought about it.

Yet how could she have come her, she wasn't dead was she? Weiss didn't think so, and her parents didn't think so either.

* * *

Weiss parents looked down at Weiss's inert form, and sighed. Father Schnee put his arm around his wife and said, "I still can't figure out why our daughter hasn't woken up yet. The doctors specifically said to me, 'she just needs a few days of rest', a few days is like three?"

"Yes dear, and it's been almost a week. I remember the doctors saying three and a half days." Mrs. Schnee sniffed and said, "Obviously it's a crock of shit. She hasn't woken up what's taking so long? She needs to get to school for heaven sake."

"I know that better than anyone, I want her to succeed as much as you do." Mr. Schnee looked very seriously at his wife, "I have something else to tell you, something else that the doctors told me."

"What is it darling, tell me?" Mrs. Schnee asked her voice weak at the sight of her precious princess lying on the bed, and having not moved or said anything for almost 7 whole days. Mrs. Schnee loved her daughter, when she was taking charge of her life, with the aid of her powerful voice.

"Weiss has lost her voice, now I'm sure we could get that fixed if we…no forget the idea. It's too risky to use it on our daughter, despite the fact that we have two it would still be a lost." Mr. Schnee told his wife, "After all Weiss is feared and respected at beacon academy on of the most prestigious schools that trains hunters and huntresses. She's also one of the best in attendance"

Mrs. Schnee smiled at the day when her little Weiss had been accepted to Beacon, granted they didn't see her in person. Weiss had been distancing herself from them for years. Mrs. Schnee didn't like it, but she had to agree with her husband. Weiss began to pull away once she became more aware of herself, despite how much it would anger Mr. Schnee Mrs. Schnee hoped that Weis would find her true self.

Weiss had been in the middle of her third year at Beacon.

As Mr. and Mrs. Schnee stood over their daughter, occasionally switching their gazes from the window to their daughter, Weiss's sister walked in.

When she saw her parents still standing there she sighed. '_Is Weiss still out of it? Beacon is being rebuilt, and she's not even preparing? I've heard they're planning to continue education.__ Over half the teachers survived and they can always hire new ones.__ After going over new security procedures, Weiss would be dumped right back where she left off._' Winter sighed, and asked, "What's wrong with Weiss this time?"

Winter's father turned around with an incredulous look on his face, and said in his trademarked cold chill you to the bones voice, "Why would you ask a question like that? Can't you see she's not awake?"

"Yeah I can see that. Father." Winter looked around her parents who were clearly trying block her line of sight, "It looks like to me that she's sleeping. In fact she is, this past week before I got to bed every night I sit at her bedside, waiting for her to wake up."

"And why on earth would you do it before bed time?" Mrs. Schnee asked.

"Oh mother, bless you, but you're such a prune." Winter's mother's eyes widened in shock at the insult, "I know for a fact that people in a abnormally long sleeping session always awaken at night. I stay up past midnight, I've never done that before and I've always wondered what it would be like. Shockingly I don't feel like I accomplished anything I just feel even more tired."

"Do you watch your sister at all times?" Mr. Schnee asked.

"What? Aw hell no! That weird and wrong on so many levels." Winter said with obvious disgust in her voice, "I respect Weiss as a sister, yes, but she practically steals the house from me. You won't pay any mind to me while she's here, Isn't that why you forced her to go to Beacon in the first place? To force her out of the way so you could properly raise me?"

"Yes that was the exact reason why. After all I have a suspicion that Weiss has no desire to become an important and leading figure in Schnee dust production and other corporation activities." Mr. Schnee coughed, "I defiantly know she won't like that second part once I explain it to her, but you don't mind? Winter?"

"Of course not, after all you did train me for it."

"And soon my daughter I will put your skills to good use, we just have to wait for the school season to pick up where it left off."

* * *

**Hello, me again with another quick note, I didn't give Weiss and Winter's parents names. Mainly because I felt it would be inappropriate. I included Weiss's sister, since well I am still watching the show. Despite what anyone may tell you, I still think it's entertaining.**

**(Yes I do realize that my story line has almost nothing to do with the show's. I did that on purpose, I try not to plagiarize too much...XD)**


	9. Blake's Assassin

**Hello there. This chapter and the next were typed up yesterday almost at the same time. My situation isn't the best for uploading these things so I might have multiple for you in a short amount of time, just because I have limited access to where I can actually upload chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy, and stay safe!**

* * *

Blake coughed and awoke, to the sight of Yang's already tan face burning in the sun. Blake lay on her side, her hair obscuring her face and neck. Blake shifted a hand and pushed her hair up to get a better look at Yang.

The blonde was lying on her back, her entire face exposed to the sun. Blake blinked, and then she slowly rose to her knees facing away from Yang. '_I can't collect my thoughts properly if I'm looking at her. It's never worked before._'

With a tug at her hair, and combing her fingers through some of it Blake asserted that the long flowing black strands were still there. Blake turned to look at her girlfriend and found her awake, Yang's eyes were wide and her body was frantic, Blake thought she looked like a frightened bunny and giggled.

Yang's head snapped toward the sound and her eyes changed, a dangerous look settled in them and heat seemed to pour forth from their bottomless depths. Blake wasn't sure what to do as Yang got to her knees facing her. Yang got to her feet and stumbled into Blake, she threw her arms over her girlfriend and sagged.

The Faunus stood firm and supported Yang with an arm under her shoulders. "Come now, you the adventurous Yang, tired? I'd have never imagined it, if you haven't been treating me like a pole to lean on."

Yang stood up and crushed Blake to her with a hug; Blake's face went between and got squished in Yang's ample cleavage. Yang crushed Blake so hard that Blake tasted the hard smoothness of a diamond. '_Good gods, despite how pleasant Yang's boobs are I'm afraid I might swallow her diamond._'

Yang heard Blake's muffled comment about her boobs and she sighed, "Awww…does the kitty like me?"

"Yes the kitty likes you. Very much." Blake almost swallowed but she managed to stick the diamond between her teeth and cheek, there was literally no other place to put it, "But can you take off you necklace before you decide to smother me?"

Yang started to reply as soon as she fainted. Her body started to fall but Blake caught her, and held up her heavy but extremely fit and sexy girlfriend with out any trouble at all. With a happy sigh Blake went into kiss Yang but then realized there was no better time to assess Yang's current psychical state. Blake blushed but she was sure Yang wouldn't mind if Blake looked her over, although she might be mad that Blake did it while she was unconscious.

Blake moved her face right into Yang's, she couldn't resist a kiss; Yang's lips still felt warm and hard even if the girl wasn't conscious, Blake then realized how inappropriate it was when Yang could be injured. The dark haired girl could distinctly remember the slimy blood red tentacles first piercing Yang's body and then dragging her almost off the edge of the hole.

Looking closely and feeling with her hands Blake assessed that Yang's face part of her arms and her lower legs were burned. They weren't painfully red, but they weren't the healthy tan color of Yang's regular sun tan. Blake also notice that Yang's stomach and chest were moving normally with the girl's breaths, and the bleeding from the wound in her stomach had stopped.

Blake threw Yang over one shoulder and gripped her thigh. She then looked around to get her bearings; she found them in the form of a puddle of blood and two bicycles lying on the ground next to each other. Blake knew the puddle was really a hole filled to the brim with acidic tentacle spawning blood.

It had touched about every facet of Blake's skin, but she felt like Yang had it worse than she did. Yang had actually ingested some of the liquid. It was a small amount just on the end of her finger, Blake feared the consequences of consuming unknown liquid and therefore was fearful of what might happen to Yang.

With careful, controlled but brisk steps Blake moved to stand next to the bikes. She sighed and stood the slightly heaver but much taller in height Yang in front of her. Blake and Yang had turned out to be almost the exact same weight, when they meet. Yang being big, muscular, and gorgeous; Blake's dark lotus semblance allowed her to change her perceptive appearance.

A perceptive appearance is what people see when looking at another person, and a built, but quite and studious young woman was what people saw when they looked at Blake. Blake in reality while although 5' 11" would have commanded an extreme presence had she not taken a liking to hiding behind her semblance nearly 24/7. Although Yang was heavy set and equally as heavy as Blake, the Faunus girl had way more muscle than Yang did.

Obviously judging from Yang's fleshy yet generous curves she still had some fat on her, it was the good kind, clearly. Blake on the other hand was basically what you would get if you crafted a human female out of solid but flesh colored iron, that bleed and had all the normal senses of a Faunus of course.

Blake had almost no curves to speak of; she had surrendered those for efficient muscle. She still had impossible soft skin and features. No matter how hard she tried Blake could never fully replace her curves with muscle, although Blake's curves were significantly less than Yang's and Ruby's.

However Blake still had Weiss beat in curves department although she would have liked not to, Blake was still a bit of a tom boy in the fact that she liked the more man side of her. The more 'man' side was referring to the part of her that liked violence and wasn't afraid to used her expertly trained body to dish it out. Although Blake had been trained and had eventually mastered the art with the White Fang, she decided to walk away because of other reasons.

Blake didn't mind the killing; in fact she was almost given the permanent job of Freelance Underground Assassin and she would have been 100% percent willing to take on the job. However Blake ended up going to school and meeting the wonderfully gorgeous and spunky Yang. Blake's career with the White Fang actually plummeted from that point when she met Yang, not the story she told everyone else.

Not only Yang's attitude toward life but her loyalty to her true self were the reasons Blake decided to change her life, and to hold on to that change. Now it was simply the fact of being with Yang, and the knowledge that they both belonged to each other, for however long that may be.


	10. Slave House

**Hello again, it's me with another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one, and be sure to stay safe!**

* * *

Weiss's long-suffering sigh punctuated the air. She was getting annoyed, after leaning in the same spot for hours Weiss's legs had lost what stimulation she had provided them. While she had walked Weiss put small amounts of pressure on both casts, the exertion in their state was more than enough stimulation to keep the muscle mass stimulated.

However, Weiss also knew that too much muscle stimulation would be bad. So Weiss only did it when she felt her muscles going numb with disuse and pain. That was another thing the pain hadn't seemed to stop, her calf and thigh and hamstring muscles all seemed cramped. Weiss decided to ask the only other person even remotely close to her, about what they would do about it.

Weiss putting pressure on one crutch, reached forward with the other and mercilessly jabbed Arthur in the side. Arthur spun around pickaxe in hand, when he saw that it was just Weiss he said, "What? I'm going as fast as I can, and with the fact if I don't get to the House soon, I'll drift off."

Weiss's eyes widened at this and she shook her head. Not because she was worried about Arthur, she just didn't want to be left alone. While not understanding what Arthur meant when he said 'drift off' she decided to give him 10 more minutes.

Which was a bit excess since he broke through the rock into a dimly lilt chamber only 3 minutes later, "Someone is coming! Good. They'll be able to take this infernal device from my hands, I never liked it anyway; it has it's uses, but ever since I learned how it was made to cut through this Hell stone, well it gives me the creeps." Arthur announced.

Weiss listened closely she couldn't hear anyone, perhaps she had been listening too hard because a voice nearly scared the living daylights out of her, "Hullo, Arthur. I'd be nice to see ye again, ow goes the serchin'?"

'_Is that a pirate? Really? I'm at my weakest point and who do I meet, a notorious woman mongering scoundrel pirate. Just my luck._' Weiss thought to her self, and grudgingly pushed passed Arthur, who hadn't said anything, to get a look at this new curious sounding stranger.

A man stood before her, Weiss could have guessed by the gravely sound of the voice. Although Weiss had actually seen literal in-the-flesh female pirates, on top of that she had also heard the female pirate talk. It sounded very similar to the voice of the man who was currently speaking to her.

"Oh hullo yung lass. Wad are ye doin' down 'ere?" The gruff sounding salty looking pirate asked.

Arthur stepped in, which was totally unnecessary in the Heiresses opinion. The pirate wasn't bad looking, and he had a mad glint behind his eye, that spoke of more genuine genius thought than insanity patters.

"I need to get to the Slave House to recharge. Get out of my way, the girl was just following me." Arthur walked on, and said over his shoulder to no one in particular, "The only reason I didn't dump her is because I didn't want to be responsible for her, since I had been the last person to see her…alive."

'_Awww. How sweet, he's actually worried about the fact if I'm dead or not. Huh, what an ass._' Weiss thought darkly on the inside, while on the outside she was supposed to be perceived as calm and pristine, but the Pirate was looking at her in a different way. Weiss got a nervous feeling, and wanted desperately to avoid the seaman's gaze.

"_How can you be considered a seaman, I pirate I mean. Not even seeing any water or ship too sail on? You call yourself a pirate?_"

"Okay first of all lass, that voice of yours is beyond fucking creepy. Second I'm not your typical pirate. I'm what is left of a pirate of the year 1600." The man said, "I'm a Slave Pirate."

"_What's wrong with my voice?_" Weiss intoned heavily with malice.

"You sound like an avenging spirit that's all. I've never heard a ghost so angry before, I mean not only to you sound like a demented poltergeist you also don't seem too happy that I'm here." The Slave Pirate said.

"_So your saying I'm supposed to be possessed by and angry devil spirit,_" SP began to protest but Weiss held up a hand, "_but the spirit only succeeded in giving me its voice? Strange, highly disturbing, but also intriguing._"

"Oh don't tell meh," SP said, "you're supposed to become the head of a big business? Something to do with the government?"

Weiss's eyes sparkled with mysterious glee and she nodded. "_You got that right, now to answer an unanswered question. Why do you still call yourself a pirate?_"

The question hung for a few seconds in the air, right before SP snatched it up and answered it. "I still sail a ship, and I do still sail it across a great expanse. Granted the boat's not made of wood, and the expanse isn't water."

"_What do you sail this 'ship' across?_" Weiss asked, still projecting thanks to some poor spirit somehow trapped inside her voice box.

"The Slave House of course, it's not really a house as I'm sure your thinking it is, at least not in the traditional sense."

"_Why would you know what the 'traditional sense' looks like, or even is?_" Weiss asked still trying to wrap her head around the events before her horrifying dream. In the dream Weiss was right at the moment where she was about to get married to her worst nightmare. This person was personally responsible for giving Weiss the scar that pained her face on regular occasion.

"Come," SP said, "I'll show you to my ship, and then you can behold the Slave House."

And behold it she did, Weiss was amazed and marveled at not only the size but also the number of people floating adrift in the green air. The green air turned out to have several layers the top layer looked thin and didn't contain much in the way of breathing, it also extended indefinitely and Weiss couldn't see the end.

"If you'll look down you'll notice that the people are swimming through what I call the odd below dangerous layer. It's exactly what it sounds like, an odd layer that chooses who to hold on to and let them move semi freely, and who to just drop upwards and let fly into the abyss." SP said with a chuckle when he looked at Weiss's horrified face, "Yeah lass, the abyss is above us, not below us."

"_Why is this infernal place in hell called the Slave House?_" Weiss asked tensely, afraid of the answer.

"Why it's where all the Slaves of the underworld live of course! And look you're the guest of honor, he's been waiting for your arrival."


	11. Holy Trinity

**Hello it's me again, and I've decided to make this one a little bit longer. The length of the chapters may vairy from time to time but I'll never let them drop below 1,000 words.**

**Hope you all enjoy, and stay safe!**

* * *

Joseph walked in his Italian made shoes up the expensive lawn. His days were filled with various religious duties, and operations that he happily performed for the people of Vale. He was a part of a larger conglomerate known as the Holy Trinity Church.

This organization's leaders weren't religious in the normal sense; in fact the little that was known about the Holy Trinity Church didn't give any clues as to its origins. This caused an uproar saying, "How can we trust our spiritual lives with an organization that doesn't even reveal where it came from?"

In reply to this The Holy Trinity itself, which governed over the church it was named after, sent a worldwide message:

**People of remnant, we the Holy Trinity wish the very best in spiritual experiences for each and every one of you, no matter your faith or belief. If you have any problem, and would need assistance on a spiritual please call us, we ask of you nothing. The services rendered by us are to be taken very seriously, not everyone will agree with the methods we use, our agents who handle the problems will NEVER agree with what you perceive as spiritual or holy. However The Holy Trinity Church is in no way inefficient, the Church will complete any job given to the Church.**

**Concerning any jobs given to the Holy Trinity, we cannot discuss them here in this announcement. If you have a job that you feel like cannot be handled by the personnel of the Church and would like The Holy Trinity to handle it, we will give you absolute discretion.**

**We have been active in more remote parts of Remnant but this coming beginning of winter we, The Holy Trinity Church, will offer our services to the entire world of Remnant. May whatever god or gods you worship shine blessings upon you when we come to all corners of the earth.**

Joseph's clothing was Italian, crafted straight from the factories of the continent Patria. Joseph was a part of the Church that served and answered to The Holy Trinity. Joseph wasn't sure how he felt personally about The Holy Trinity's announcement to the world of remnant. As a consequence of that announcement however, Joseph had gotten his first job in months.

He knocked on what looked like an ordinary door surrounded my modern material that was very expensive. A butler answered him, "Hello there sir, how are you doing this fine day?" Joseph asked.

Butler looked at the man standing in front of him and said simply, "What's you name? What do you want?"

"Excuse me?" Joseph asked again, this time in confusion.

"Listen buddy, if you can't answer those simple questions…well your going to have to leave. I've got a lot on my plate right now with the mistress not waking up-" Butler began to say before he was interrupted by Joseph asking about the problem, "Well it's Weiss Schnee. She is the heiress to an important part of her father's company."

"Hmmm…the Schnee dust company you say?" Joseph said, the wheels turning in his mind, "My name is Joseph Church. I am with the Church, and I know I have the skills to help this Weiss Schnee."

"You can help her?" Butler said in astonishment, "Never mind who you are with, if you say you can help her then by all means come in quickly!"

Joseph simply nodded and stepped past Butler into the house, the fanciness was put aside. After all the agent of the Church had a job to do. Based on the description Butler was giving him, Joseph determined that Weiss was in serious danger. "Can you run? This is very serious, and is a matter of much darkness."

"Oh dear, you mean Weiss will somehow have darkness control her?" Butler asked.

That wasn't it at all. In fact the real reason was much more complicated. But Joseph just nodded his head and he hurried after the swift moving Butler. The two rushed up and down staircases, through hallways, doorways, and trap doors in the ceiling and floor.

'_Damn this place if confusing as hell is, he, he. I still remember my trip there when I joined the Church and became a part of The Holy Trinity. He, poor people if only they realized the truth._' Joseph thought, he then spoke, "Yes something is terribly wrong with Weiss, I'm afraid that her soul is in danger and I would like to solve it. Eh, I mean I want to help the poor girl."

Butler's eyes narrowed slightly at Joseph's words, but not being able to refuse potential help for Weiss he just nodded and said, "Come right in Mr…what's your name again? Eh doesn't matter, I'm sure it's an alies anyway." Butler said with a grin, however this was said a few seconds after Joseph had entered the house and had headed towards Weiss's room. Butler had stepped outside so he wouldn't be heard.

Taking his scroll and typed in a message to Yang's number.

DEAR YANG,

I APOLOGIZE IF YOU ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING WHEN YOU GET THIS MESSAGE, BUT IT'S IMPORTANT. CALL WEISS'S NUMBER, WHEN SOEMONE PICKES UP ASK THEM WHERE THEY ARE. THEY WILL BE STINGY SO TRY YOUR BEST TO GET THE INFORMATION OUT OF THEM.

SCHNEE BUTLER

Yang was woken by the shrill sound of her scroll pinging. Usually Yang would get on every 20 to 30 minutes or so just so it didn't go off. Scrolls were programmed to go of with a loud and shrill pinging sound when their user hadn't check for a certain amount of time.

The amount of time could be set so it didn't go off constantly, Yang however had set the time for an hour. Another thing this pinging system did was track how many times it pinged. Yang lay against something warm and soft, Yang realized it was a hug and being the type of person she was decided to hug back, only she stumbled forward when she did so.

Opening her eyes Yang saw Blake standing in front of her holdin a scroll. Feeling around in her pockets Yang realized that hers wasn't there, "Hey Blake? Is that my scroll?"

"Yeah it is. Did you know you have a message from the Schnee Butler? Know who that is?" Blake asked.

"I might, let me see the message." Yang took her scroll from Blake and read the message, after reading it she immediately dialed Weiss's number. It Weiss's scroll started rigning and Yang had a thought, "How am I getting coverage out here?"

"Out where?" Blake asked, "And keep your voice down, where in a crowded café."

Yang looked around and found herself to be in a café, just like Blake said. It wasn't anything special. The line picked up and Yang heard a voice, she immediately knew something was wrong, "Hello?"

"Who is this?" Yang asked.

"Her damning salvation."

"What have you done to Weiss? Answer me!" Yang whispered furiously into her scroll, she didn't want to sound desperate in front of Blake. But this creep had Weiss's scroll, and he was sounding threatning.

"Oh don't worry, I'll fix Weiss right up…" The line was silent for almost an hour, Yang's power in her scroll almost ran out, "Well, well. That's sertainly suprising, I was only able to be in there for a little while, but it looks like Weiss is being summoned."

"Where is she and by who?" Yang asked the italian man on the other side of the line.

"Oh she's in hell of course. The dark lord Satan himself has summoned her." The man answered just as Yang was cut off.


	12. Black Wall

**Hello and welcome back. Hope you all enjoy and stay safe!**

* * *

"_Who's summoning me?_" Weiss asked as she stood aboard the S.S. Dauntless. The ship was crafted out of burn mahogany and solid oak.. Great slabs of both types of wood had been used in the construction of modern cruise liner. Only it was made entirely out of wood and the sails were great swaths of rags completely soaked in street tar.

"The ruler of this realm, Satan." SP said, "And that lad from before? Arthur? He's the son of satan, don't ask me how that happened. Honestly I don't want to know how the original Son of Perdition procreated."

"_Where did you get the design of this ship?_" Weiss asked.

"Oh let's just say that Satan likes to run things efficiently around here. As you can see this 'cruise liner' is really the size of 666 Titanics…on the inside. One the outside it's just the size of the titanic." SP said almost proudly, and Weiss was suspicious if the Dark Lord had more than just Arthur for a child.

"_Why would he need such a large ship?_" Weiss asked, they were slowly approaching an infinite wall of stone. Halfway down and along the course they were going was a tunnel mouth that looked like it was specifically designed for the S.S. Dauntless.

"The ship itself as previously mentioned was the size of the titanic on the outside, but bigger on the inside." Arthur commented as they sailed towards the Black Wall.

Weiss sighed and made her way to port side. As the clumped/walked along with her casts and crutches she thought about Ruby. The two of them hadn't talked at all, ever since the incident of Alice Whiterose hadn't been together much at all. Weiss had dreamed about her, after all they hadn't broken up and Weiss was still willing to forgive Ruby. She didn't know all the details of Ruby's disappearance, but Weiss did know Ruby well enough to guess that it had been slightly against her will.

If only Weiss knew how close she was to the truth, but also how far she was from the actuality. Weiss still felt some sort of connection to Ruby, she also knew she could leave the place she was in at any moment. The air around her gathered and solidified into a book and Weiss snatched it out of the air. It was a comprehensive almanac written on the subject she was most wondering about.

A floating old withered looking librarian head appeared before Weiss and spoke, "If you so desire any information about Hell it can be provided to you through this book. Granted all the information isn't contained in the book, just enough for your meeting with Satan."

"_Am I allowed to ask question concerning my meeting with Satan?_" Weiss said, she had yet to open the book but she had a feeling that once she was done talking to the Unholy Librarian she would be thumbing through it in no time flat.

"Of course dear, and don't worry about your voice, it'll come back." The head paused, "Oh by the way, you don't happen to know why the Master of Hell and Darkness is summoning you? No? Well how disappointing. Satan won't be happy about this"

The head disappeared in a screaming whisper of smoke and Weiss held the book out in front of her. The title was Soul Bound, and the subtitle read; **Once the reader lays eyes on the text within this book, they will forever be cursed with the knowledge of Grim Chaos.**

The covers of the book flapped open and rested on either one of Weiss's upturned and outstretched palms. Weiss was now at the port side railing and she shifted the binding of Soul Bound to the middle of her left hand. With her right hand Weiss began to flip the pages. Page after page was…blank.

A shrieking howl tore through the air. Weiss slowly back up on her casts and leaned up against the railing overlooking the inside of the ship. The howling stopped but looking down Weiss also noticed some words fading on the previously blank pages.

A great fog approached the S.S. Dauntless from the left and right sides of the Black Wall. Flying figures of very beautiful women could be seen inside the fogy mist, and Weiss found herself aroused. She thought she saw Ruby in the mist, Weiss shook her head chastising herself for being so ridiculous. But then she realized that the figure that looked like Ruby didn't look like the others. Weiss could tell by the tumultuous noise coming from the fog that the other figures were trying to imitate Ruby's beauty, but judging by the fact that Weiss couldn't take her eyes off Ruby meant that they weren't succeeding.

Weiss's suspicions were confirmed when Rub flew out of the fog, misty tendrils floated behind her until Ruby banished them with a flick of her wrist. When Ruby stopped directly above the entrance to Satan's Inner Sanctum she thrust both her hands to either side of her. Ruby was directly facing the S.S. Dauntless, she flipped her palms upwards and downwards very rapidly all the while keeping her arms fully extended. This fanning motion caused the fog not to recede but grow. It soon not only consumed Ruby but also began to leak toward Weiss in the form of white inky tendrils.

Weiss heard Ruby's voice in her head whispering that now was not the time, it was too soon. And besides she had school to finish.

"So do you!" Weiss shouted desperately, she had gotten her voice back somehow, she then realized that Ruby was standing in front of her. So close that the brunette's proximity was somehow piecing Weiss together again.

"Of course I'm coming back. After all I can't wreak as much havoc in Vale if I'm not there." Ruby said laughing maniacally. Her face was twisted but still beautiful. Her eyes gleamed with a viscous malice and determination that left Weiss weak with fear.

This time the Darkness Disciple spoke, "Ruby Rose is coming home! Ha ha ha ha ha ha."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! The return of the main villain, yay! XD It's Ruby Rose, I apologize if that upsets some of you. Yet if you read the previous story in this series it might make a little but more sense...or you could just wait for this story to progress. I'll get around to the reasons why Ruby is now villainous and I'll even go into more detail.**

**(SPOILER ALERT!)**

**Ruby Rose is actually an anti-hero. If you don't know what that is, that's basically where a character is both the hero and the villain. But in Ruby's case she's mainly the hero towards Weiss, but the Villain towards everyone else.**


	13. Yang's Booth

**Hello once again, and welcome! This chapter is perhaps more than double the length of the normal chapter length. I've decided to make the chapters longer that way it'll make up for the days that I don't upload.**

**Hope you enjoy, and stay safe!**

* * *

Yang yawned hugely and said, "What café are we at exactly?"

"Oh, well I'm not sure. It was raining outside, plus it was dark out so I couldn't see the sign proclaiming the name of it. But judging by our surroundings it's safe to say that we're in some sort of café. I also smelled some food when I came it, but it's not here now." Blake explained.

"Well," Yang began, stretching her arms out over her head, "if we're in a place where there is food, shouldn't we get some? I mean, even you can't argue with that logic."

"Yeah I guess you're right, what do you want to order?" Blake asked, conceding to her girlfriend's request.

"Well let us check the menu, hmm?" Yang said and snatched up said menu from its place on the table. Yang sat across from Blake, they were situated in a corner booth and were currently being bathed in dim light. The menu had 3 options; food, drink, sex.

This last option surprised Yang so much that she decided to look around at the other patrons. Blake shook her head vigorously; she swiped a hand across her throat signaling _bad idea_.

"Fine then," Yang said in a hushed tone, "do you know who else is here? I mean it's a café, right?"

Blake just stared at Yang for what seemed like hours, the silence stretching between them like a gigantic balloon pushing them apart. Blake finally popped the balloon of tension when she leaned forward putting her elbows on the table. Blake's black hair fell in natural wavy rivulets down past her shoulders. A few strands escaped from behind Blake's ear, a luscious lock of hair now framed the Faunus's face in the dim light.

"You don't know this place? The only way I got in was because of you." Blake said in a tone that suggested that the girl was at the edge of her breaking point. It was clear that Blake knew less about their current situation than Yang did, despite the fact that Yang had been unconscious the whole time. "So you explain to me, what is this place?"

"Oh yeah now I remember, this booth was mine!" Yang said somewhat proudly, the triumphant smile of remembered past accomplishments was on her lips, but her eyes showed almost soul crushing sorrow, "This is where I'd talk to all my clients, afterwards of course. It was also the place where I'd take last minute requests as well."

Blake yanked her elbows off the table. Yang reached forward and caught Blake's hands. Blake said, "You, of all people where a whore? Wait, really?"

Yang sighed, let go of Blake's hands and sat back. "Yes I am. Now let me explain, and get that panicked look off your face. Ruby and me literally had nothing left after the White Fang. Everything was gone and worthless to us, except our bodies. Our souls? Honey just don't talk to me about those."

"Why not? It seems like a good subject to talk about, especially in here." Blake said ignorantly.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said?" Yang said incredulously, "Your. In. My. Booth. The only people in her with meat fuck me. That's my rule."

"Aw, no. You know I'm really nervous about that." Blake said haltingly.

"Well I really don't care. That's the rule of the booth, and we won't leave until it happens…or you completely agree to it."

"'Kay this is getting really uncomfortable, can I leave?" Blake said her cheeks turning red. Despite the naughty books she sometimes read and adored, Blake was actually really nervous about having sex with Yang.

"Okay I can tell you're nervous. Why don't you tell me what happened, from the beginning." Yang said smirking. She leaned back and looked at Blake expectantly.

"Do you remember the tentacles?"

"Uh…no. There were tentacles?" Yang asked.

"Yes, once you brought me out of that hole, you got impaled by a tentacle. More tentacle started to drag you toward the hole, which had filled to the brim with Acidic blood." Blake said glancing at the menu again, "Can I order something besides sex?"

"Oh sure, you hungry?" Yang asked, "I am as well, but I didn't want to order anything just in case you're hungry."

"Oh please, I don't buy that." Blake said, "What type of food can I order?"

"Uh that depends what do you want?"

"Oh you mean this place serves all types of food?" Blake said excitedly.

"No. You still have your scroll right?" Yang asked.

"Uh, no I don't. It got destroyed in the blood. Speaking of which, where are my pants?" Blake said crossing her bare legs under the table.

Yang's eyes glinted merrily once she realized that her girlfriend didn't have any pants on, add in the fact that they were both sitting in a secluded quiet booth, it made for quite and awkward situation. "Well Blake since no one is around, I'm sure that's not a problem."

"Why are you laughing at me?" Blake said her blush had left her cheeks, but on the inside she was super nervous. Here she was, without pants, in a dark place with her girlfriend. Now most people like Blake would have been delighted in her current situation, after all they would have seen it as the perfect opportunity to get to know their partner better.

Blake on the other hand was afraid of Yang; the blonde's past was very shady. And based on what she had already been told Blake was sure she didn't want to know any more. "I'm afraid."

"Oh calm down, Blake. I'll order something, pizza sound alright?" Yang asked, and Blake nodded. Yang dialed up the famous Tony's Tasty Pizzeria and ordered two large pizzas. "I asked Tony to surprise me with what toppings he puts on the two pizzas. Please continue your story on how you found this place."

"Eh, that's were I get confused as well. I think that blood must have done something to me. I can remember specific memories clearly because of my semblance. However, I also know that the Blood negates my semblance." Blake said, "I'm not quite sure why that is…anyway that's why I can't clearly remember how I got you here. Well that's sort of a lie."

"Oh do tell?" Yang said prompting Blake to continue, "After all I was unconscious for all this so I'm very interested."

"I do remember what I did, just not the minor details." Blake rubbed her head and tried to remember, "I remember carrying you back down the hill because the bikes wouldn't work. I mean they weren't built to hold both you and me riding at the same time. After a while it got dark, I managed to find my way to a more derelict part of Vale, once there I roamed the streets looking for a place to stay."

"And you stumbled on this place? Wonderful that means I'll be able to tie up some loose ends." Yang said somewhat regretfully.

"What is this place?"

"Oh it's a brothel."

Blake's jaw dropped, "And you worked here…I mean that must have been rough."

"Not really, I mean I love sex. It feels good alright?" Yang said defensively, "It's not my fault, even though I knew it was really wrong to do things like what I did here, I couldn't help but love it after only a little while."

"And Ruby…poor Ruby." Blake muttered.

"Oh speaking of Ruby…" Yang fell silent.

There was a pause then a voice sang from outside Yang's Booth, "Oh hello. I was wondering where you two were. Yang I see you've discovered your Booth…hey weren't you guys talking about me just a moment ago." Ruby suddenly joined to two girls in the Booth, "I'm very interested."

Yang swallowed slowly, "I'm sure you are Ruby but please not now."

"Oh and why not?" Ruby said, "You're obviously not doing anything dreadfully important, so I thought I might pop in and say a few things."

Ruby turned toward the girl sitting across from Yang and was shocked to find Blake, she was fully expecting Weiss, "Wait where is Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Oh dear, I guess we'd better have a bit of a talk then. Come on in and sit down."

"Oh god." Blake said worriedly, "Does that mean we'll all have sex?"

Yang burst out laughing, "Of course not! I don't do that type of stuff any more, and besides this place has been shut down."

"Shut down?" Blake asked.

"Oh of course." Ruby said, "I can't remember what caused it, it must have been something very…awful."

"What brought this place down wasn't an 'it'. What brought this place to shutdown was you, Ruby." Yang said.

Ruby was clearly shocked, and sat down next to Blake. Before Ruby could brush up against Blake's bare leg, the Faunus stood up and walked around the center table to sit with Yang. In the dim light Ruby couldn't fully see Blake, to which the Faunus was grateful.

Blake still had a major crush on Ruby, it's just that she chose to forgone it in favor of keeping her relationship with Yang. It was however this same crush that kept Blake from ever getting really inmate with Yang.

Yang pulled Blake onto her lap, Blake almost protested but instead snuggled into Yang. Blake put her arms around Yang and rested her head on her shoulder.

The two companions at there in fear as Ruby began humming with a malicious glint in her eyes. "I'm very excited to go back to school. So many souls ripe for the picking, oh I won't go after all of them. Just the ones we don't care about."

Yang suddenly shouted at Ruby, "What do you mean we?"

"I won't go after any of, your friends. I probably haven't told you guys this but, you two and Weiss are my only true friends."

"That's a lie." Blake hissed leaning forward still in Yang's lap, "What about team JNPR? Ozpin? Goodwitch? And what about Penny, and Velvet?"

"They are not closely associated with the power that I wield. In time you will both see it manifest itself, and be forewarned. I can't always control it." Ruby said.

"You mean your still you?" Both Yang and Blake asked desperately.

"Of course I am sillies!" Ruby said with a smile, she then turned somber and said, "But I think something is controlling me."

"And what's that Ruby?" Yang said determined to win back the little sister she had grown up with.

"I'm not sure what it is, but I am sure that we'll find out how, together." Ruby finished with the same genuinely happy smile on her face. A knock sounded a distance off, "Oh Pizza's here!" Ruby said with excitement and jumping up she ran towards the sound of the ringing.

In her haste she tore down the heavy curtain that hung at the entrance to the Booth. The heavy fabric bunched up around Ruby's ankles and the girl went rolling her brunet hair flying upwards as she fell to the floor.

With a gust of wind Ruby tore herself forward, in her haste she ended up dragging the weighted curtain wit her. In frustration Ruby quickly drew Crescent Rose and slashed the fabric to pieces, she then blew them in a brightly burning fireplace, which was situated exactly opposite the Booth, across a rather large living room. Somewhere in the whole events after Ruby showed up, Yang had forgotten to mention how the brothel was shut down.

Yang whimpered slightly and said, "My favorite curtain!"

Blake just hugged her girlfriend and murmured that it would be fine. She wasn't referring to the curtain.

* * *

**Also, please PM me if you see any mistakes in grammar that you want me to correct. Thanks for reading, see you at the next chapter.**


	14. Blake's Past

**Hello again, it's me. I've officially decided to make the chapters 2,000 words in length, It does make these chapters much easier to write.**

**Hope you enjoy, and stay safe!**

* * *

Yang smiled softly at Blake's comforting words. "Thanks Blake, but we need to get you new clothes."

"Of course Yang but let me pick them out." Blake said.

"Sure sweetie, what do you have in mind?"

"Oh something simple." Blake realized that her third year at Beacon wasn't something to throw away. Most students wouldn't be able to adjust with going back to school, especially since classes would just be picking back up from where they left off in the middle of the year.

As Yang stepped outside to go on a short shopping spree for Blake, the Faunus stuck her head out of the door like a cat and said, "Yang? Are we going to live here?"

Only a moment before Blake had noticed that the former brothel was only a few miles away from Beacon's new location. Strangely enough the school was being rebuilt almost like a replication, but with one new addition.

"I'll think about it." Yang answered.

A statue was being erected at the site of Beacon's previous location. The exact details of the building project were being kept a secret; the remaining school staff (Ozpin and Goodwitch along with all the previous professors) had sent letters to the students that would be coming back in to finish the second half of their third year.

Not only was it going to be challenging diving in to the same material, after all the tragic and life changing events that had swept the school scant weeks before, the second half of third year would connect with fourth year. So the students whose third years had been cut in half would now have their fourth year blended with the remainder of their third year.

"Are you sure your idea of my outfit, will last longer than my idea?" Blake asked.

"Of course." Yang said patiently, "With your idea, I'd be ripping it to shreds every opportunity I got. And Blake I know you're nervous about this but I want our relationship to start getting serious, we'll talk more about it later, but just remember this. I love you. Got it?"

"Got it!" Blake yelled back at Yang's retreating figure.

Yang waved a hand over her head in acknowledgement that she had heard Blake. The blonde walked off briskly weaving her way through early morning foot traffic. Looking around Blake realized that they were in an offshoot of the city Vale.

The road and sidewalk merged together to form one cobblestone boardwalk. Despite the slightly uneven cobblestone, Yang seemed to be moving quite fast. All the people moved quite fast, it seemed everyone here had someplace to go, and they weren't bothered by anything else. Yang seemed that way too, but Blake knew better. Her girlfriend had a lot on her mind, even more than Blake realized.

What scared the Faunus most was that she wouldn't be able to comfort Yang when she needed it. Could Blake really provide the comfort Yang needed? When she didn't know Yang well enough? By the sound and look of things Blake figured that Ruby would be able to provide more comfort to Yang than she ever could.

But also judging by the current situation, it looked like Ruby was now mentally unstable. A voice in Ruby's head had driven her to accept dark new and evil powers. These powers had a thirst for mayhem, and if Blake had to guess…Chaos.

With a shudder Blake shut the back door and went back inside. Still half naked she wandered over to the fireplace, Ruby was gone to go get the pizza but she had left Crescent Rose leaning up against the mantel. Blake walked over and admired the way the blade reflected her image.

It wasn't quite like looking in a polished mirror, there was a sharp edge to any image reflected in the gleaming metal. Blake blinked and realized that there was a small round hand mirror suspended on the scythe by a cord.

Moving the mirror aside Blake examined the blade of Crescent Rose itself. Before she could get a good look at it Ruby slid in front of her. Their noses almost touched and Ruby said, "Want some pizza?"

"Sure I do, I'm hungry." Blake said in response.

"Oh!" Ruby said in excitement, "I just got a marvelous idea!"

"Oh dear, I'm always worried about your 'marvelous' ideas. What is it this time?" Blake said.

Ruby only looked slightly offended, "I'm just kidding Ruby! What was your idea?"

"Well," Ruby said the smile coming back effortlessly to her face, "I was thinking we could get some stuff to sit on, you know like bean bag chairs."

"Uh Ruby." Blake said, "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm half naked. I don't think sitting on a bean bag chair without any pants on would be very comfortable."

"Oh I guess it wouldn't be very comfortable." Ruby said, "By the way, didn't you say you wanted to pick out your school outfit?"

"Oh I was just reminding Yang about a conversation we had before. I specifically said I wanted to pick my outfit out, but Yang convinced me otherwise." Blake sighed, longing for a clue as to what made Yang tick the way she ticked, "I just use that phrase to remind her of, well KISS."

"Oh, do you mean you guys kiss every time you say that?" Ruby said excitedly blushing slightly.

"No Ruby. I'm talking about the rule." Blake said, "Keep it simple stupid. That's the KISS rule."

The blush died on Ruby's cheeks, but her smile stayed on her lips, her eyes sparkled but Blake had a feeling that whoever Ruby was when she was taken over by her dark powers was smiling for a different reason.

"We could sit on the bed if you like, I mean if you want to." Ruby said. Blake looked and noticed that Ruby had two pizzas in her arms.

"Oh I guess we'd better eat them before they get cold, huh?" Blake said.

"Yeah." Ruby muttered, the nervous feeling gnawing at her gut cracking her calm façade.

Blake and Ruby both walked into the master bedroom of the former brothel, despite the place not housing the patrons and entertainers it usually kept within its walls, the master bedroom still felt like it should have; warm secretive and seductive.

Blake sill hadn't gotten over her crush on Ruby, and the Faunus had a feeling the brunette still knew it existed. Ruby and Blake sat down next to each other in the middle of the bed. Ruby moved the now opened pizza boxes to perch on top of each of the bedside drawers.

Leaning their backs up against the massive headboard, the two girls grabbed a slice of pizza from each of their respective boxes. They sat there in silence except for the messy sounds of hungry eating. Both of them had been quite hungry but not quite starving, so both were happy to finally fill their aching stomachs with delicious food.

"So Blake, why are you so nervous about getting it on with Yang?" Ruby asked, only after they had both finished their whole pizzas.

Blake sighed and admitted to Ruby that it had begun in the White Fang. When se had been recruited at an early age as an orphan, they had put her through a series of tests. Just to see what skills she had and how they would be useful to the group.

Blake had actually been recruited right before the new leader turned the White Fang down it's infamous and well known but feared path of violent protest against the unjust treatment of the Faunus race. One day the leader had caught Blake looking at some boys who she thought were her age. Blake's body had matured much faster than she could keep up with at first, and the leader noticed this.

He thought, _'This one might get out of control, I know for a fact that it won't be long until she starts wooing the men into sleeping with her._' And he would have been right, except for the fact that Blake didn't have to do any wooing at all. The boys came to her automatically and started sleeping with her.

At first it was fun, only a handful namely four guys would go with Blake to dark places and entertain herself with her. Blake loved the feeling of ecstasy that came along with being sexually active.

It used to be that they would only come on to Blake on the weekends, but the week when they all had their way with her every day? That was when Blake started to fall apart. She truly lost all sense of who she was, and sometimes couldn't feel anything else but that high that came with frequent sex.

Eventually more and more guys started to come after Blake; eventually she came up with a way to deal with them. She would try in one day to see how many times they could go at it in one hour. She'd keep going until the men simply refused to be with her anymore, then she'd kill them.

At first it was very messy, and Blake was inefficient. So inefficient that some days when she would kill them, she would be so unnerved that the next day the men would dominate over her and Blake couldn't get the opportunity to weed them out.

This only happened once, it was after the third time Blake killed a man in 4 days. The next day after killing the third man Blake was approached by a 4th. The situation got out of control and Blake was submitted to months of sexual torture sessions.

It was a year later that the White Fang first made a bold move against society. The attack and the resulting events shook Blake to the core enough to make her realize that she needed to somehow pull herself close. She needed to stop letting people in, so on the day she discovered Gambol Shroud Blake killed 52 men in a fortnight.

The leader of the White Fang was so scared and impressed that he decided to give her protection in exchange for her agreement to go out on the more dangerous sabotaging missions.

"After that I participated in some of the most gruesome killings ever devised by the White Fang." Blake paused and added, "I sometimes wonder if I inspired some if not all of the worst ones…"

"Wow I'm sure glad I ate my pizza before hand." Ruby remarked.

"And I'm glad I wasn't her to see you eat the pizza, Ruby." Yang said, totally oblivious to the moment that Blake and Ruby had shared. The moment of Blake confessing her true past to Ruby, this forged a bond of trust that would be heavily tested in the coming weeks.

"So did you get the outfit I requested?" Blake asked.

Yang smiled and said in reply, "Of course. Black jeans, yellow T-shirts, and Black thin jackets."

"Does anyone know where Weiss is?" Blake asked, getting dressed in her new outfit. In the middle of explaining her past to Ruby Blake had taken a quick shower and switched out her underwear for a clean black lacy bra, and black panties.

When Blake was all dressed and the trio went out in search of Weiss Ruby said, I think I know where she is, and began to lead the way towards the main hospital. Which was situated across from the Schnee family estate.

Inside the estate Butler braced an arm against a wall to steady himself, and to try and get his breathing under control. He had been running hard for Weiss's room when he heard screaming, it had caught him by surprise so his foot caught on the front step and he ended up tumbling back down the stairs folded in a heavy banner.

All the while when Butler extricated himself from the banner and rushed up the stairs again, Weiss' screams got louder until something exploded with the sound of a watermelon being shot and erupting.

An ominous silence followed.


	15. Elite Assult

**I apologize if this seems longer, but I assure you it's the same length. I just used a different format to type in, and the paragraphs looks longer to me somehow. Also if you are wondering why I did what I did with Ruby's and Yang's parents, check out my profile. There I give a brief explanation about my writing style.**

**Hope you enjoy, and stay safe!**

* * *

"Is Yang back yet?" Ruby asked Blake both of them still sitting on the rather large bed. Blake looked sideways at Ruby and sighed, she clicked open her scroll and scrolled through the messages. Pausing Blake looked at her glowing screen, it showed three messages from Yang all of them coming from an online chat room.

'_Odd, but alright I'll take it._' Blake said and decided to read aloud to Ruby. Once Blake began Ruby leaned in intently to listen.

**Yang41**: Hello Blake! Just decided to tell you that I've arrived at the sweet new internet café, it has this online chat room and everything. Although I suspect that it's one that's been around for a while, although I can't think of it. I'll send another message once I've ordered and gotten a good look around this place. I have your outfit btw! It's going to look great!

**Yang41**: I've ordered my food, 3 delicious looking jalapeño double burgers. They look good but the guy serving them doesn't look good. The place I'm in looks shady even for an internet café...the colors look off somehow. I'm getting really nervous.

The next message was sent a few hours after the previous. Blake blinked, "Ruby, how long have we been sitting here?"

"I'd say about 4 hours. I mean you did talk for a long time." Ruby answered in reply.

The next and last message from Yang read:

**Yang41: **I don't know what I did but these people are staring at me, a lot of them have occupied the café over the last few hours. I can't leave because there are so much of them, when I tried to leave one of them tried to make a move on me, like a sexual move! Can you believe it? I felt so creeped out that I just went back to a computer and logged on to the chat room. I'd logged off previously because I didn't know if you were going to respond or not, so I decided to wait and eat my food. Now the people are getting restless, by the looks of things they're looking for a fight. I'll also wager they're not normal folk, wish me luck Blake I've got to take these weirdoes down.

Blake felt guilty when she read this; she could have answered Yang before she was absorbed in talking Ruby's ear off. Blake still didn't regret it thought, it felt good and a weight lifted off her shoulders to finally share with someone of what had happened in her past. Blake considered now and thought that it wasn't that good of an idea. Ruby was mentally unstable; would the girl find a way to use this information to get at Blake? Blake hoped she wouldn't but just to be sure she wouldn't, "Ruby you won't hurt me…will you?"

"What do you mean Blake?" Ruby asked innocently enough.

"You did admit to hearing a voice in your head. You also said that it convinced you to accept dark power, and I think it corrupted your mind." Blake said.

Ruby sighed and said, "Your right an all accounts except for that last part. I haven't lost my mind; it's just that I've gotten a new addition."

Blake blinked in confusion, "A second mind? Ruby what are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you later," Ruby said evasively, "Right now we need to go see if Yang is doing alright."

"Kay that sounds good just let me get dressed." Blake said right before she realized that she didn't have any other clothes to change into. She had worn the same outfit for a few days, mainly because all the rest of her clothes were destroyed in the collapse and obliteration of Beacon. Blake looked at the girl sitting next to her and said, "Ruby?"

"Yes Blake?" Ruby said smiling, she had a suspicion as to what Blake was about to ask.

Ruby's suspicion was confirmed when Blake asked, "I don't have any clothes, do you have anything that could fit me?"

"Hmm…not with me right now all my clothes were destroyed when Beacon was obliterated." Blake's face fell, "No wait! I know where I can find you an outfit, just hold up!"

Ruby got off the bed and made her way to a set of doors that were built flush into the bedroom wall. Muttering to herself Ruby smashed into the wall, and Blake was alarmed to say the least. She thought Ruby had finally snapped, but she shook the notion out of her head when she saw that part of the wall swung inward to grant access to a dark room. Strangely Ruby didn't even turn on a light; she just walked straight into the darkness and didn't emerge for a few minutes. In the short time Ruby was in the dark room she managed to procure the perfect outfit for Blake…a morphing suit of armor.

Blake didn't know it was a morphing suit of armor until after she put it on. But before that Ruby handed Yang the blackest bra and panties Blake had ever seen. Call her emo or whatever, but Blake absolutely adored the color black. "That's it?" Blake asked.

"Oh just put them on, besides, you need a new pair of underwear more than anything." Ruby back up slowly, "I'll leave the room so you can get changed, I haven't forgot that you're currently Yang's special one."

'_Strange words, Ruby doesn't usually talk like that. It's probably just the insanity, or the voice…eh I don't know what to call it._' Blake thought to herself.

After Ruby left the bedroom and sat back in Yang's booth, Blake shut the bedroom door and slipped off her ruined clothes. Slipping off her only clothing she quickly ducked into the adjacent bathroom…none of the bathroom appliances worked. An odd screeching sounded and Blake whipped around and flung one of Gambol Shroud's pistol heads forward. It smashed into a barrier that was framed in the bathroom doorway, a roar boomed in the distance. It sounded far off, but got closer with every second. Still naked Blake wielded Gambol Shroud expertly and pounded the barrier over and over again. With every few hits cracks appeared in a now less translucent barrier blocking Blake's way out of the bathroom. The roar sounded again with a vengeance, in the split second when it crashed and obliterated the building around Blake the sink tore itself from its fixture in the wall. Water drenched Blake for one entire second, right before everything fell apart. Everything exploded, but not before Blake put the Dark underwear on. It morphed around her body, and Blake was forced into a fetal position.

Several tons of wood splinters converged and crushed into Blake from all directions. With a grunt Blake uncurled violently from her fetal position and knocked away the wood splinters immediately surrounding her. With a scream Blake flared her aura outwards at an incredible rate, she felt the capacity go up slightly then deplete down to normal. And a great explosive force vaporized the entire brothel. Even the half of the building that had been unaffected by the mysterious roar, with no more mysterious weight holding her up Blake fell to the ground. Luckily for Blake she landed on her feet, unlucky for the ground since it created a fairly large crater. After climbing out of the crater Blake examined her image in a shop window across the street.

Blake wore a set of plate mail that looked molded to her body. The many black metal plates overlapped each other in places. Blake was only wearing greaves and a set of plate mail. Ruby was suddenly standing between Blake and the store front mirror and Blake said, "What about the feet arms and head?" Blake was certainly excited about the sweet armor that unlocked her aura to new levels, but the roar wasn't a roar at all. It had been Yang's scream.

"We need to get to Yang; she's obviously in need of some assistance." Ruby said handing Blake a pair of tight slip on gloves that formed into black plate gauntlet and covered her arms in armor. Ruby set two pairs of regular looking shoes, but when Blake slipped them on her feet were now covered in black mail boots.

"Alright let's go I'm ready." Blake felt fairly confident in her knew armor; she would defiantly be taking a look at it later to see how it worked. She looked at Ruby and noticed that the girl was wearing red denim jeans; which should have been impossible, but there they were being worn rather comfortably by Ruby. Ruby also had on some black and read sneakers, black and red plaid shirt, and tight fitting gloves that had the end of the sleeves tucked into them.

Ruby and Blake not knowing exactly where to go decided to follow the general direction they had seen Yang leaving earlier. The streets were strangely devoid of people; although once the two walked a ways they could hear a great crowd. The crowd was shouting things, some astonished and some edging. Like they wanted whatever they were witnessing to continue, although these people were eventually swallowed up in the general tide of shock. Blake and Ruby weaved their way through the small habitation and collection of buildings until they emerged into a rather large crowd all jam-packed along the edge of the town's central hub; an open area, which doubled as an arena for fights.

A small semi circle of dead or unconscious White Fang thugs surrounded a more serious and quickly escalating scuffle in almost the exact center of the town square. Yang was almost completely surrounded by what Blake recognized as the White Fang's elite hit squad. "Oh dear god, if the White Fang sent them, then they really want to weed something out of Yang." Blake said.

"Wait wouldn't they want to kill her? I mean this is the White Fang we're talking about here." Ruby said, as she began pushing her way through the crowd, trying to get through to the middle. A few people warned her not go get near, but when she said that the girl the White Fang was attacking was her sister they parted to let Ruby through. Blake simple faded through the crowd. Her armor turned to shadow, in direct defiance of the sunlight, and it allowed Blake to pass through the crowd as if they weren't there.

Once Blake made it past the crowd she stood beside Ruby and said, "That's true Ruby, but I fear that Cinder and Roman Torchwick may have something to do with this."

"Oh and what makes you say that?" Ruby said, she then laughed manically as she charged forward and began to attack the White Fang Elite hit squad.

'_Hmmm…Ruby seems too distracted. Besides she doesn't need to know that the Elite was always a pet project of Roman's and Cinder's._' Blake thought as she unsheathed Gambol Shroud from the depths of her armor and assaulted the White Fang Elite.

**Yang's POV**

I stood there almost ready to get my ass kicked then Ruby and Blake show up. As I'm still trying to fight some really rough White Fang cronies, I see them arrive. My sister is dressed in that black and red getup of hers, it looks mad and befitting, Blake just looks sexy as _hell_ in some type of black plate mail armor. As I keep doing my best to fend off my attackers, these are some really tough and resilient bastards, I see my girlfriend disappear through the crowd and appear out the other side right after my girlfriend sweet talks her way through the crowd; whatever she said they cleared a path for her.

I would've yelled, 'that was sweet!' but right then I'm kicked in the stomach and sent flying backwards. The kick came out of nowhere, and it caught me off guard. As I lie here on the hard cobblestone, fading into unconsciousness my vision blurring steadily, I see Ruby rush forward and start attempting to hack at the White Fang bastards.

My little sister would've done some work if it hadn't been for my girlfriend. Damn, the pain from that kick is really starting to get to me; I cough and see blood spatter across the cobblestones. The last thing I think after my vision goes blank and before I fade into unconsciousness is, '_Aw fuck, I've been impaled_.'

* * *

**Just as a side note, can I get some reviews? I really want to know what you guys think of the story so far.**


	16. Murder Spirit

**Hello and welcome to the first of possibly 3 to 4 season finales. They will happen every 15 chapters, so the next will be at 30, next at 45...I may do till 60. 4 season finales? Maybe?**

**I don't know, what do you guys think? I'll give you some time to think about it, in the mean time enjoy this one and stay safe!**

**Also please check my profile I've put up a very important poll, I want your guys input! Thanks!**

* * *

Weiss yawned and opened her eyes; her younger sister Winter sat in a chair beside her bed. Weiss immediately noticed a blade pressed to the back of her neck. "Hold very still." Weiss heard a voice say. "And do as I say, get up and walk out of the room."

The voice sounded fearful of Weiss, she would have reprimanded the man for coming into her room whilst she was undressed. However the man, the voice had a distinctive panic sound to it one Weiss had learned very wisely to recognize, was in possession of dangerous life threatening weapons. With her sister in the room Weiss didn't want to risk anything, Weiss's relationship with her sister Winter was strained to say the least.

Weiss got up out of bed and padded across the floor in her casts, it was very slow progress and she felt a sword pommel thump into her back.

Weiss turned her head and said, "Hey there now, I've got casts on both my legs."

"You don't need them." The edgy man growled he still didn't let Weiss get a glimpse at his face. Weiss was exasperated, of course she needed them, her legs were hurt! "If you think your legs hurt it's because they're to tight, even I can see that."

Without thinking the man handed Weiss the knife, she pushed it away and said, "I have my own blade." Quickly she walked to the wall; Weiss bent at the waist and removed the cover to a secret compartment. Working very quickly Weiss undid most of the tightening straps on the casts; she then thrust her hands into the compartment and pulled out Myrnaster. Whipping around Weiss sliced through the material in her casts both of them fell away and her legs were freed.

She faced the mysterious man and saw an Italian White Fang member. Weiss's eyes narrowed and she hissed through her teeth, "You. I despise your kind."

"You know who I am?" Jeremiah asked.

"I also know your name…Jeremiah." Weiss visibly flinched as she remembered her old sword instructor. "You look different, what'd you do, get bad facial surgery?"

"Ah, always one for the barbs. No Weiss I did not get facial surgery, I'm also not the same man I once was." Jeremiah said with confidence.

"Hmmm…that remains to me seen." Weiss said and raised her weapon in a challenge, "You've obviously come for a reason, state you purpose or I'll run you through were you stand."

Jeremiah grimaced as he suddenly shouted at Weiss; "You consort with demons in your dreams! By order of the Holy Trinity Church, I demand your blood in payment for your blasphemes crimes!"

'_Oh jeez it's a religious fanatic, and a life threatening one at that. I can't let him get near my sister, it's a good thing she left the room_.'

Jeremiah lurched forward and thrust his sword towards Weiss's stomach, his aim was spot on he was also crazy fast. Weiss barely had enough time to dodge aside…and ram her blade into his stomach. Weiss felt a burning in her legs, a dark feeling came over her and she laughed manically as Jeremiah bleed to death all over her bedroom floor.

Once the mad had finally died of blood loss, Weiss had cut him up thoroughly after he faded into unconsciousness, Weiss said, "Winter? Can you get mom and dad to dispose of this body?"

Winter poked her head in and said, "I think they're going to tare this place down, actually I just heard them talking about it."

"What, why?" Weiss asked incredulously, this was her home however horrible the memories of it were.

"I don't know something a out moving away, expanding." Winter said with fear in her eyes, "I think mom and dad have gone off the deep end."

Weiss sighed and said, "What about Schnee Dust?"

"That's pretty much running itself off the shear demand for dust in the world, it's slowly becoming a necessary part of life. I think dad once saw that, when he took over the company from his father. He wanted to change it, but instead…"

"It changed him." Weiss said automatically; she found it eerie how her and her sister sometimes connected on a deep level. The only other person she had even remotely felt that type of connection with was Ruby, '_Yes speaking of Ruby…_'

"So…are you going to go back to school and finish up your education, big sis?" Winter asked.

"Of course, it doesn't matter that it'll be starting off halfway between third year for me. And it matters even less that third year will inevitably bleed into fourth." Weiss said. She began to change out of her nightclothes into her normal outfit. Winter exited the room and came back after several minutes, she was holding something in her hand.

"I think you should see this." Winter said and handed Weiss the object. It was flat and round, a stone with carvings in it. The words didn't make sense to Weiss, she looked up from examining the stone as her sister said, "What do you think it means? I don't recognize that language."

Weiss considered this for a moment then asked, "Do you hear that? Sounds like a mob outside." An explosion of glass and several thunks sounded from below. Weiss and hers sister's eyes widened at the same moment their father screamed.

Which was frightening to the two Schnee sisters, their father screaming like that could mean only one thing. He was mortally wounded. With worry in their hearts the two sisters scrambled, Weiss grabbed her weapon Myrnaster and shoved the stone into he pocket, Winter grabbed her weapon as well and they slowly made their way downstairs.

The sight that greeted them when they arrived wasn't pretty, several bricks lay in the front room, and the windows were all smashed. Father Schnee lay on the ground broken, his body contorted. Weiss noticed that all the holes in the window were different. Studying it while they rushed down he last flight of stairs Weiss noticed that the bricks were of different sizes and colors. Smoke started to curl under the doorframe and she heard someone lighting a Molotov cocktail outside the house.

'_A mob is outside, a very angry and dangerous mob._' Weiss walked into the front room and felt a brick smash into her side, her aura absorbed the impact, and so Weiss felt nothing. She was shocked though, who would throw a brick at her let alone her father? '_My father has enemies, but not ones that throw bricks at him!_'

"Weiss! Are you…oh that's right? Your aura protects you from minor to medium physical blows. You were taught how to control it at school weren't you?" Winter asked.

"Yes she was, and that's the exact reason why I sent her there! Now help me with your father!" Mother Schnee said.

"Help? With what?" Weiss demanded her anger rising even hotter than the mobs outside, "What could I or my sister possibly help you with? The almighty lord of the Schnee Dust Company?"

"This is no time for petty arguments, if you simply refuse to help me with your father then go outside and deal with this mob attacking our house!" Mother Schnee demanded.

"I thought this wasn't our house anymore? You and father are planning to burn it down aren't you?" Weiss asked, and wasn't prepared for her mother's answer.

"Of course we will! Once we moved everything valuable and important to research out, we would leave the rest of it in and completely torch the damned place!" Mother Schnee stated an air of finality, "And another thing, kill them all."

Weiss was shocked beyond words, here she was standing in a broken home being attacked by a vengeful and out for blood mob, her father lay on the floor broken and unconscious, and her mother was demanding that she kill a lot of people? Regardless of weather they were attacking her own home, regardless of weather or not they intentionally hurt her father, Weiss still didn't want to kill them.

Weiss knew that what her mother was asking of her was extremely wrong, but then again. When had her life been right, in any sense? Weiss said in a detached voice, "Yes mother, I'll do as you wish. Stay here Winter, I can handle them on my own." And with that Weiss marched to the front door and opened it, to be greeted by an angry maniac with a flaming armed Molotov cocktail in his hand, she ran him through without a second thought. Weiss became extremely detached as she began dispatching the mob around her.

People, no doubt innocent, dragged hear because of their vengeful neighbors were struck down brutally. Weiss carved their necks from their bodies; she didn't even go near the hybrid pistol loaded with poison battle Dust. She just used her blade, Myrnaster carved through neck after neck; Weiss beheaded every single mob member. A collection of heads began to roll down the street onto a recently opened drain; it was at the reverse apex of two hills, trapped between two slopes. It had been opened for the flood season that hit Vale every 9 years.

Blood ran thick as water and it filled the wide street almost spilling over the sidewalk, with a shriek Weiss pulled the trigger on the pistol hybrid installed in her sword, blasting the head off the mob leader. A few people remained; they hadn't had anything in their hands when the massacre began, so Weiss didn't even bother with them.

Those people just stood there scared out of their minds, not one of them reached for their phones to call the Vale Police Force. A woman murmured, "Oh lord, the Schnee's have gone insane."

Weiss answered with a glare and said, "Is someone going to help my with the bodies?" Everyone gasped at the sound of Weiss's voice, it was cold and hard, and it was her voice. Everyone heard the news that Weiss had lost her voice; so what, she just got it back magically? The people that were left, 4 of them, did notice that there was a dangerous edge to it, a murderous edge.

The woman who had spoken, she thought, '_Weiss's possessed by a murderous spirit. I was right, all the strange things going on, if only Ozpin had listened to me when I called him. This could have been avoided, but no! He just had to send the students home while that precious school of his was being rebuilt._'

The woman was of importance, mainly because she knew things. Things that others didn't, things that she had brought to the attention of the Beacon Academy headmaster, Ozpin however chose to ignore her.

Weiss looked around her and saw, across the street a waste management plant. Granted the actual processing was underground but the alternative business part of the structure was above ground. That way the clanking dust fueled machinery wouldn't bother the people who had decided to build their houses on the great, once grassy hill.

"This world is plunging into chaos." The woman muttered to herself as Weiss carried the bodies one by one towards a sewer gate, she piled the bodies in front of it then tore the gate from where it was soundly welded. A great grinding noise rose up, and the woman swallowed back revulsion. "Smart little girl, getting rid of the bodies in the sewer grinder? A wise choice for a murderer trying to cover their tracks."

"Yeah, too bad there are us four! Am I right, we're all witnesses and we'll live to tell everyone what Weiss has done." A man spoke this time, "She's killed fifty people, that's intentional manslaughter!"

"Ah but I'm afraid we wont be alive for long, Weiss's been possessed by a vengeful, cunning, murderous, psychopathic, serial killer's ghost." The woman paled as Weiss's head snapped towards them, in the fading light of the evening her features stood out and her eyes glowed eerily, "I'll never forget that face, as surely as we all will be stuffed into that sewage grinder…alive."

And the woman's horrifying prediction came true, except for the being alive part. The spirit had complete control over Weiss's body, but not all of her spirit. It was the lessons she had learned from Ruby, the love that had preserved the idea that killing was wrong. The spirit forced Weiss's hands to slay 4 more innocent people, and dump their bodies to be grinded to a pulp.

That pulp would be combined with the blood and clog the sewers of Vale. The whole city would be without a functioning sewer, combine that with the fact that the Grimm had been spotted amassing around the entire city of Vale, what would happen first? Riots, mass raping, looting, only time would tell what would happen first as chaos descended on the world of Remnant.

Above it all Grimm himself laughed triumphantly and thought, '_everything is going according to plan, that mundane solution worked out quite nicely. Who knew? Someone was still practicing witchcraft…after all these years._'


	17. Prison Hospital

The receptionist smiled nervously as she looked up from the printer that was spitting out new admittance packets. Her boss walked through the main doors and behind the desk so he stood next to her, he being taller than her leaned down and gestured for her to move closer. Keeping a hand on the printer the receptionist leaned within whispering distance of her boss.

"Alright Janice, here's the situation." Mark, the boss whispered.

"Let me guess new patrons to the asylum?" Janice asked.

"No it's more complicated than that. Both of them are currently enrolled at Beacon. Both in training huntresses, however one has been possessed by and evil spirit." Mark paused hesitant to share the next bit.

"And? Who's the second person?" Janice grabbed two packets, and began to fill out information to both patients.

"The second person is named Yang Xiao Long, she is severely injured. A demonic spike has been driven through her stomach." Mark paused and collected himself, "Janice, Yang will be admitted to only to the hospital wing. The first person is named…Weiss Schnee."

"And why is Weiss being admitted?" Janice asked.

"She's murdered 54 people in what we believe in hot blood."

"Meaning what?" Janice thought for a moment, "She didn't mean to do it?"

"I don't know, that's why we will admit her to the prison wing…only time and interrogations will tell whether we move her to the insanity wing or not." Mark said with finality.

Ruby stood a week later looking at the directory signs posted. She saw 3 hallways, one lead to the hospital wing, the other lead to the prison wing, a different sign proclaimed the destination beyond a small door at the end of a fairly skinny hallway. "Oh boy, insanity wing, that sounds like fun! Can I go there?"

Ruby had directed this question at the two people stationed between the signs. A man was between the entrances to Insanity and Prison. A woman sat between the entrances to Insanity and Hospital.

"Well first Ruby you'd have to me clinically insane, or you work here. You fit neither of those qualifications, so the answer is no, you can't go to the insanity wing." The man said, the name tag he was wearing read Mark.

"Hello there Ruby, don't mind mark he's just in a bad mood. What can I do for you today?" The woman asked, the name tag she was wearing read Janice

Ruby curled a few strands of her hair around her index finger, when she let it drop the hairs straightened out and fell down straight. The reason it didn't curl up when Ruby twisted it around her finger was because it was so short, and the fact that Yang always said that Ruby should have straight brown hair, not curly brown hair. '_I need to ask Yang why I can't have curly hair…speaking of Yang._' "Ah yes, I came to see my sister Yang? She was admitted to the hospital wing last week."

"Yes give us just a moment…would you also like to see a Miss Weiss Schnee? She was admitted to the Prison wing." Janice said.

Ruby was struck dumb for a moment, '_Weiss…in the prison wing. Whatever for? Never mind, I probably don't want to ask them, I'll just ask Weiss herself, but first._' "Yes I would like to see Weiss, but I want to see Yang first." Ruby said in response.

Ruby was asked to step into the Insanity hallway, the scanner was there and in order to go into any of the 3 wings you had to go there first. As Ruby walked forward she felt Mark and Janice's stares boring holes into the sides of her head. The two weren't saying anything, but Ruby could tell that they didn't trust her.

Ruby wasn't well know, in fact not many people outside of the two schools attended knew her at all. She probably looked like a random stranger coming to see two high profile 'inmates' at the same time, barely a week after they were admitted.

After the scanners were done scanning, Ruby walked back out to the lobby area and turned around to face the two admittance desks. Mark's eyes widened as he stared at his computer screen, "Are you seeing this? Janice, please tell me I'm not crazy."

"No Mark you're not crazy, I see it too."

Ruby was nervous so she manipulated the wind to grab a cup, put it under the faucet attached to a sink basin, turn the handle, fill the cup up with water and deposited the full cup in her hand. The cup was small so Ruby was able to accomplish this in less than 4 seconds.

Quickly Ruby drank its contents and was finally admitted by Janice to proceed through the hospital wing. As Ruby walked past the clear glass push doors that lead into the hospital wing she heard a voice in her head, "_Tread lightly here Ruby, you never what horrible diseases are festering in a hospital. This is the most disgusting place I've ever seen, that room looks like the walls are covered in blood, those sheets are so white it almost hurts…_"

"Shut up!" Ruby yelled out loud and the voice in her head quieted. Ruby scratched at the back of her head, and she felt darkness creeping up from the base of her spine, "Stop it! Get back in there, and stay!" Ruby whispered furiously. "I don't need you right now; I'm just going to see my sister."

The darkness inside Ruby settled down, yet she still felt its presence manifesting itself somehow. The darkness wouldn't disappear, but after more out loud shouting from Ruby it did agree not to manifest itself any more than it already was, when Ruby asked it what it man by that it refused to answer. Angry and pissed at the voice inside her head Ruby slammed open the door to Yang's room.

A groan sounded from the solitary bed, a figure shifted slightly and the covers fell from a pair of heavy set shoulders. The light blazed on when Ruby flicked the switch, and she saw her sister Yang blearily looking at her. "Hey sis, I feel terrible."

"How do you really feel Yang? You know you can tell me anything right, right Yang?" Ruby said.

Yang felt guilt inside when she looked at her sister, but she decided to say the thing that had been on her mind for the past week. "Ruby, you remember when you and Blake saved me from those White Fang members?"

"Yeah I do." Ruby's heard pounded, the darkness wanted desperately to break its agreement and lash out at Yang. Ruby didn't allow it.

Yang sat up a little bit straighter and said, "I feel like team RWBY is falling apart, we need to seriously get together and find out what the fuck is going on, and fix it."

"I…" Ruby was only able to utter that one syllable she broke down in tears. "I'm so scared Yang, I haven't told Weiss about when I-"

"She knows." Yang said cutting Ruby off abruptly. "She knows you cheated, but she also forgives you. Now I know that it won't be easy to get back together, but. I do believe she still loves you, go talk to her, I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean you did get impaled." Ruby said worry for her sister clearly written on her face.

"Ruby that was a week ago, and besides the medicine nowadays is very efficient, thanks to Dust." Yang said, "Go talk to Weiss Ruby, she'll forgive you."

Ruby just nodded and moved to the door, she turned back to Yang. Their eyes met and neither of them blinked for some time. The moment faded as Yang started to fall asleep. Rub abandoned the door temporarily and walked to her sister, planting a kiss on the blonde's forehead Ruby saw the darkness reach out through her mouth as she pulled away. The darkness tasted Yang; Ruby slammed her fist into her kidney and silently screamed.

The darkness retreated back inside her, and Ruby got up walked out the door and pushed through the glass doors in what seemed to be an instant. In the same haze Ruby, without asking Mark if she could, pushed through the glass doors that lead to the prison wing.

Ruby came to a thick slab of metal on a track; she held the handle and pulled. It gave way smoothly and Ruby used her shoulder to shove the slow heavy moving door open enough to side through. As soon as ruby was clear the door slid back into position soundlessly.

Ruby walked down the hallway and thread her way through the almost labyrinth like prison. Ruby didn't even bother memorizing the way back; she just wanted to see Weiss. So much crazy stuff had happened lately, and all Ruby wanted were some comforting words from her girlfriend. Not just it's going to be okay, Ruby wanted genuine reassurance from someone she cared about, and someone who knew her.

As Ruby got deeper into the labyrinth, she realized she didn't know where she was going. The darkness seemed to be guiding her forward. '_What are you searching for?_' "_I sense a sense of madness, almost pure madness. It possesses your loved one._"

Weiss was possessed, well that was new to Ruby. The darkness went on to explain that it sensed a spirit of a psychopathic serial killer was currently possessing the body of Weiss, when Ruby asked the darkness if there was a way she could help Weiss, it replied, "_The only way you can currently help is if you killed her, and I know you don't want that. You'd commit suicide if Weiss died, I know since you're so unstable._"

Ruby had stopped outside a cell, Weiss grabbed the bars and stared at Ruby who was currently shouting at the wall next to the cell Weiss was currently in. "You're the one making me unstable." A brief pause sounded. "What? What do you mean before? I was fine before!"

"Uh Ruby, what are you doing?" Weiss said, she shouted over Ruby, "Listen you dolt! Your yelling at a wall, if you should be yelling it should be at me."

Ruby's attention snapped to Weiss and she said, "But Weiss you are not an it…you're my girlfriend. And you a person, a human! And why should I be yelling at you?"

"Because I deserve it, it doesn't matter anymore, life's just pointless."

Those words spoken by Weiss cut deep into Ruby's heart, she had come seeking reassurance, but got quite the opposite. Still determined to try and have a talk with Weiss, Ruby said urgently, "Weiss I have to ask you something…do you forgive me for cheating on you with Alice."

Weiss wanted desperately to tell the truth and say yes, but instead a very angry version of her voice said, "No. I will never forgive you…you cheating slut!"

Ruby choked and screamed at the same time…and she ran. Ran like she had never before, and as she disappeared down the hallway, just before she turned the corner and disappeared outs of sight Weiss thought, '_Damnit no! This spirit possession thing really had to happen now?_'

Weiss now in control of her voice said, "Ruby you can't hear me, mainly because you are far away, but I want to tell you this. I forgive you, and I don't expect forgiveness from you for the things I've done. I killed Alice and I'm not sorry about that. I've murdered 54 people in cold blood; I didn't feel anything as I slaughtered them. So run Ruby run, get away from me for I am a monster."


	18. How To Kill A Wizard

**Hello once again, still hope your still enjoying! Does this one seem longer? It's the same amount of words, I just made the paragraphs much longer. Depending on what format I write in will more often that not dictate the output. What I really mean is that I have access to different versions of word at different times, so depending on which one is available when I start writing, well that means the chapters may come out slightly different...I'll try to not do that. Just so you guys feel like this stuff is being written by the same person.**

* * *

With nimble fingers Blake picked the lock to the apartment door. Once inside Blake fully realized where she was, her old apartment. The one she had rented sometime before she had moved into the dorm rooms at Beacon. Those dorm rooms had been demolished, the new student housing would be build near to the new Beacon school; no one knew how long that would take. The apartment itself was abandoned, and the room had fallen into a bit of disrepair. Blake walked through a setting very familiar to her; she recognized the couch she used to lie on as she took phone calls from the White Fang. Back then she had enjoyed working for them, when Blake thought about that she had a feeling that she still might.

The apartment room itself was medium sized and divided into 3 sections by walls. The middle section had a window, and a door. Blake walked toward the latter and stared out into the rain. Blake didn't remember the rain before, '_It must have just started, and I'm surprised I didn't hear it earlier. No it just started, or I would have heard it._' Blake had always, despite what many people thought, prided her self in the fact that she was a Faunus. Long ago when she had first realized what she was, Blake had taken pride in the fact. If it hadn't been for her keener senses, Blake would have gotten into some very hairy situations.

Blake still wore the Dark armor; it made her soundless as she moved through the apartment. When she wanted to stroke the side of a painting, or brush her hand along the couch cousin she frequently used as a pillow on hot nights when she just couldn't bring herself to go to her warm bed, her gauntlets would transform back into thin but tight fitting gloves. Sleeping on the long black worn leather couch had been cold, but Blake liked it that way. More often than not Blake slept with the window open; just outside the apartment was a wonderful nature vista.

Eventually Blake had moved from the bed to the couch entirely, this did have its negative convinces however; despite the fact that her alarm clock was always birdsong presented each morning by a different species of vale bird. Listening to them every morning as she awoke Blake learned that when they started singing was the time she woke up…Blake remembered many things about waking up in this apartment. The last memory had been Ozpin himself ringing the doorbell.

It had been a good start to the day; Blake had woken to her favorite raven birdsong. Not many people or Faunus knew that Ravens have beautiful voices; it's just that not many people can sooth the song out of the normally uncaring birds. Blake seemed to be the only one who could hear their singing; their song had in fact been cut short when Ozpin had knocked.

* * *

"Hello, Blake Belladonna? This is her apartment isn't it?" A strange man said.

Blake wondered who it could be; she was no stranger to strange men. In fact those were the types of men she was most likely familiar with, although she wished this wasn't true sometimes. "Yes this is her apartment, who are you?" Blake didn't answer and say she was the person the man was looking for, she decided to play it safe.

"My name is Ozpin, I am the headmaster at Beacon Academy. I've come to you on a matter of recommendation, I am searching for new and prospecting students to enroll at my school, would you be interested?" The man now calling himself Ozpin asked.

Would it be worth it? Blake had heard of the prestigious academy and wanted to go there very badly. However seeing as how she didn't have any parents, and her fairly obvious ties to the White Fang, Blake hadn't made any effort of applying. However at the moment Blake wished she had applied, now she had to have the awkward situation of talking with the headmaster of the school. Nervously Blake said, "You speak as if you know who you are speaking to, do you know who I am?"

"I don't mean to be rude, and I'm not a stalker I assure you. But yes Blake I know who you are, simply because of your voice matches the description I have memorized." Ozpin said.

"Wait, memorized? Who did you hear this from, who?" Blake said.

"Oh someone you tortured. I must admit I am impressed Blake, I hadn't realized that someone living on your own with no connections, would be able to stomach that kind of stuff. Usually people who do that kind of stuff have shady connections, but you don't seem to have any connections…am I right about that?" Ozpin asked.

Blake suddenly realized that this headmaster Ozpin didn't know about her ties to the White Fang, or so she thought, '_Now hold on. He might know, he might be faking not knowing to lure me into saying something that I'll regret._' Deciding to play it safe again Blake answered with, "Yes your right I don't have any other contacts." And at that moment when she reached for the doorknob to get a look at Ozpin, Blake would have no other contact with the White Fang, for some time at least. Blake guarded her self and made a promise to never speak of her past ever again.

Blake opened the door and saw Ozpin for what he was, a kind looking older man who looked like he wasn't a headmaster. Or he wasn't Blake's idea of a snobby high important self-believing headmaster, an image in which she had developed while in the White Fang based off stories she heard and her own presumed picture of the world.

* * *

Blake sighed once she had finished with the memory, all the things that had happened since then had proved Blake wrong time and time again. Blake's presumed picture of a healthy society was thrown out the window as she saw more than heard the people of the city of vale cooperating to make their community a better place. Blake couldn't help but notice however the riff raff that had tucked itself into the dark alley corners of vale; most of the missions with the White Fang had forced Blake to become a part of the riff raff. At first Blake had been surprised that riff raff even existed in the city of vale, but then she rationalized that any society so pure on the outside, obviously had some very dirty secrets on the inside.

The reason Blake had come back to this haunting apartment she had once lived in was to track down a rumor about someone who still practiced witchcraft. She had gotten a call from a woman who had lived in this very same apartment complex before, the woman had moved to the richer residence after she had struck it rich in basket weaving. This woman, whom Blake remembered to be named Helen, became the premiere weaver of baskets. Pretty soon it became pretty much common sense that if you had to have a basket, you had to have it hand woven. And no one was better or faster at it than Helen; the thing that made her so rich was the fact that Helen could weave the baskets out of any material imaginable.

It all depended on what the client wanted their basket to be made out of. Blake froze when she turned toward the bedroom; she saw a form lying on the bed that was in that room. Blake slowly walked forward, and slowly the Dark armor removed itself from Blake's body. As her hips swayed and her naked sex breathed the cold air of the middle room Blake realized that the form laying on its side in the bed was a boy around her age. He had on only a thin pair of boxers. As Blake moved form the cold air to the warm air she felt her nipples grow erect.

The man tuned to his other side and faced Blake, as soon as he saw her naked her sat up and sung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. His erection pushed upwards straining against the material of his boxers. Just looking at it Blake felt her whole body go numb, the boy beckoned her forward and Blake obeyed numbly. She wanted this whatever it was, Blake didn't know this person but oh god did she want the opportunity he was offering.

Blake slid up against him, rubbing her bare flesh against his. It felt like a terrible betrayal to Yang, but Blake knew that both her and Yang were not in any way virgins. As soon as Blake sensed the Wizard lowering his defenses, she prepared herself. When the wizard was fully vulnerable Blake stabbed him in his heart through his back. Bright red blood gushed from the wound; the blood soaked the knife handle and Blake's left hand. It was slick and Blake left the blade in and pulled away from the now dead wizard.

After a quick shower in a shower that Blake was surprised still worked, Blake grabbed some old clothes of hers in the old wardrobe in the bedroom. Blake had always kept the wardrobe stocked just in cast things didn't work out somehow and she needed to move back into this apartment. Luckily for her Blake didn't need to buy clothes in a different size, however this did mean that Blake only got one pair of many in the wardrobe. The reason why the apartment complex had been abandoned was because of Blake, this wasn't the first time Blake had murdered here, but the Faunus knew it would be her last time killing anyone here. Blake found that the Dark armor could be just simple panties and a bra once she put regular clothes on top of them.

Her gloves became comfortable black fingerless pieces of fabric that ended a little ways past her wrist. Blake normally didn't wear gloves, but she figured she might. Blake's shoes became black and white all-star sneakers. The rest of her outfit consisted of a black T-shirt with a nature scene of a lake and forest depicted in purple and white. She wore a pair of black jeans that sill hadn't faded into gray, although Blake realized this was because she hadn't worn them at all.

Blake felt fresh and slightly buzzed, how she always felt after a fresh kill. Blake was proud of what she had done, but that pride immediately turned to self-loathing when she thought of Yang. And Weiss, Blake had almost forgotten the reason she had hunted and killed the 'invulnerable' wizard. The wizard himself had been an urban myth, until now. Blake had been communicating with Helen up until a week ago about the Schnee estate

It hadn't been very long before Helen told Blake that she had been having suspicions lately about evil things going on at the Schnee household. Ever since Weiss had returned in a catatonic state to her residence Helen had seen, heard, and felt evidence that something diabolical and evil was taking place on the grounds of the Schnee estate. Thanks to her frequent nightmares Helen had decided to record the strange happenings at the Schnee estate.

Almost the day Blake had been cut off from communication with Helen the older woman had informed her of her suspicions about a wizard, Helen had said that she had it on good authority that the Wizard was currently holed up in the old abandoned apartment complex they used to live in. Blake had decided to investigate what Helen had told her, Blake didn't know that Helen was now dead.

Blake didn't know that Weiss had killed 54 people, but she did know that Yang was currently and still probably injured lying in a hospital bed trying to get better. Blake had a feeling that Yang would get better if she saw her; the blonde had always seemed to perk up whenever she saw her Faunus girlfriend. It's a good thing Blake made the decision to go check up on Yang, or else Ruby would have departed from the world of Remenant, by her own hand.


	19. God Lightning, 33 Phalanxes

**This one has some heavy fantasy elements, I hope you don't mind too much. :D**

* * *

Yang sighed as she held her scroll in her hands. It was currently lying dormant; she had been putting it off for some time now. She had wanted to text Blake so bad, but Yang had feeling that her girlfriend was too tired. Yang had noticed that her girlfriend hadn't slept for the past few days. The blonde didn't know how long Faunas could stay awake, so she was nervous.

Yang felt her scroll vibrate ever so slightly, she knew what it meant; switching it on Yang viewed the text from Blake. Yang was suddenly and genuinely excited, which hadn't happened a lot in the past few weeks.

It read: I'll try and come over as soon as I can, Love Blake

It warmed Yang's heart to know that Blake was coming to visit her, but Yang was also nervous. She hadn't seen Blake for almost a week. '_Yesterday I did get a visit from Ruby, but that was brief and we didn't really talk, when I looked into her eyes it was like Ruby wasn't the Ruby I was used to._'

In fact Yang had noticed that look in Ruby's eyes for some time now, it had begun not the first time Yang had seen her sister after she disappeared for almost a month. It had actually begun, Yang's mind went blank when she tried to pinpoint an exact time.

While she waited for the call from Blake, Yang scoured her memory of those first days of the Darkness Plague. That time had been long and terrifying, especially for Yang. It had been a time of discovery for Yang, discovering a potential partner in Blake.

As Blake drove her car, probably the only thing she had kept from her days with the White Fang, towards the hospital she thought of Yang. What would she say to her partner? Blake had decided that first off she would sit Yang down and define their relationship. Lay things out, so they could see where they were at, and so they could figure out where they were going.

A figure rushed towards Blake's car from a distance, Blake immediately saw the familiar red cloak billowing out from the back of a tall figure. The way Ruby was holding herself while she ran and the way she ran made it look like her cloak was bleeding out of a wound in her back.

Blake could tell something was wrong when Ruby turned off the main road to go down a side street, it started between two concrete storehouses and had a wooden gate attached at the head, it was meant to dissuade people from going down the path.

The hospital itself was still a few miles down the main road, which was currently going through the lighter portion of the industrial strain of Vytal. The industrial strain was a great area of land that was covered in the most advanced technologies of the great industrial era, which some argued was still taking place.

Blake pulled over and parked in the lot of one of the concrete storehouses, she jumped out of her car slammed the door locked it and stuffed the keys in her front pocket. Rushing forward Blake mad her way towards the gate, when she got closer Blake saw that it had been smashed into two pieces and off its hinges. A piece was laying a ways down the path; the other was lying to the left of the entrance. Looking farther down the path Blake saw, way ahead Ruby running at top speed.

Blake took off after her running at a faster pace, '_Ruby is defiantly not her normal self, and if she was I would never be able to be gaining on her this quickly._' Blake thought she was going to stop when she reached an electrified fence with 2 foot barbed wire at the top; the fence itself was 5 meters tall. It went off to the left a few feet into a river but then sank into the ground on the other shore. To the right it continued on for miles, Blake almost stopped dead in her sprint when she saw the sign attacked to the fence, the same sign Ruby was about to run into.

It read: THE AREA BEYOND THIS FENCE

IS QUARANTINED BY VYTAL

WORLD LAW, DO NOT CROSS

Blake had heard stories about how the stuff out of nightmares was beyond this fence, Grimm. Blake screamed twice once when she saw what was waiting beyond the fence, she didn't scream when she looked behind her and saw a city limits sign about a mile back. Blake screamed a second time this time instead of a wordless expression of terror she screamed, "Ruby watch out, a deathstalker!"

The great deathstalker moved back weary of either Ruby or the fence. Ruby flung her scythe out and it cleaved through the fence. 4 million megawatts of pure electricity poured into Ruby…12 every second for 12 long seconds. Ruby screamed her skin bloated blue her veins stood out on her skin and writhed electricity pulsed through her veins, the only thing that stopped Ruby from becoming a being of pure electricity…or vaporizing was the darkness inside of her.

It reared up and devoured but didn't become the god lightning that had entered Ruby's body. The god lightning pulsed like plasma just under Ruby's skin, the Grimm creatures all began tearing at the fence as if they meant to break through and rush towards the city of Vale.

Blake didn't look but had a flash of the sign; it had said by Vytal World Law. Blake putting two and two together, after looking beyond the fence and seeing the void of darkness that stretched infinitely, realized what this place was…the literal end of the world. Remnant's border ended in one place, where in the world geographically that was, no one knew.

Ruby screamed and held her hands up to the fence, nothing happened except she almost go stabbed by the deathstalker. Ruby rolled aside just in time so she didn't get impaled again, she had bad memories about that and didn't want a repeat. Although good things had come out of that, worse things had followed.

Beowulfs, deathstalkers, and a hoard of unidentifiable tore down the fence and rushed over its remains jumping the barbed wire in the process. 33 phalanxes of 100 dark angels each, all armored in full satanic glory fly with their full black feathered wings impossibly from the black void.

Ruby gasps and Blake rushes up to her, just in time to leap on her back and whip Gambol Shroud to hook around the bulbous stinger of the deathstalker. The great beast, several times larger than a normal sized deathstalker, screeches and whips its tale upwards. Blake uses the momentum to spring off of Ruby and use Gambol Shroud to lode a magazine of bullets into the deathstalker tail, just where it connect to the body.

The great beast bellows, its cry is almost lost in the glorious yet ominous hurricane sound being produced by 6,600 individual wings beating the air and darkness above. The hoard howls in response, a great beast this time a very large Beowulf stalks out of the dark void behind the giant deathstalker. With a mighty howl the second great beast sends what seems like all the Beowulfs in the hoard after Blake and Ruby, who are currently running for their lives.

Ruby this time is in complete control of her body, but her powers are being held back. Her powers aren't in full swing. As Ruby follows Blake drawing farther away from the Hoard and the darkness they create she can feel her powers returning to her control, but as the Beowulf Hoard gains on them Ruby feels herself losing control.

Blake now fully armed with Gambol Shroud, and her Dark Armor faces and run towards the rapidly approaching Beowulf Hoard. The main Hoard retreats back beyond the now basically nonexistent fence. The 33 phalanxes of dark angels continue their flight till they fly directly over the Beowulf Hoard, which number accordingly to their air born allies.

Ruby tries telling Blake that she can find a way out of this place, but Blake doesn't listen. Growling in anger and screaming in madness Ruby disappears in a massive swirl of rose peddles, that seek out the area in front of the dark angels. Ruby's madness overtakes her and purple ethereal light bathes the scene, it pushes back the darkness of the Hoard.

The Beowulf Hoard howls and is sent into a frenzy, Blake judging the normally eerily calm monsters, this new enraged version of the Beowulfs are unpredictable. Two Beowulfs dive for Blake's legs and she slams both of Gambol Shroud's pistol heads into their skulls. It deters one but not the other, who slams into Blake's armored shoulder, which the Faunus had lowered.

Once the spike protruding from the armor smashes through the skull of the Beowulf, Blake sees a red arrow embed itself into the base of the spine and burst into flames; they quickly spread across the monsters fur.

The fire moves slowly, but even so Blake punches the Beowulf. Before it can get far thanks to Blake's powerful punch, it's completely consumed by flames. A demon scream sounds from above, it transforms into a much more human one. A few seconds later it dies down, and then comes back up with a vengeance.

Blake looks up for only a moment, the Beowulfs are momentarily distracted by one of their own bursting into bright flames. Looking up only provides the view of a falling angel corpse, which Blake quickly dodges. The angel springs into a crouch; it is still donned in the satanic armor, but moves differently. The angel holds itself much differently than its brethren up above.

A woman's voice speaks from the mask, "Who in hell touched the fence?" The angel stood calmly, it held its shield which covered half its body, a hand gripped its sword.

"Shouldn't we be fighting?" Blake asked stupefied at the fact that an angel would be talking to her.

The angel stares at Ruby who now stands in the midst of the Beowulf Hoard. A number of them run at Ruby but are rebuffed sever feet backwards when they get close. Two dark angels descend from the 33 phalanxes, they penetrate Ruby's rebuff shield. One grabs her shoulders, Ruby freezes in place as ice slowly encases her from the points of contact.

Ruby is still able to struggle; the dark angel holding her shoulders realizes this and releases her. The other dark angel grabs Ruby's face, one hand grips her head while the other forces her jaw down to expose her throat. The dark angel pours liquid frost down into it from its helmet, the frost hits Ruby's stomach in a matter of a few seconds, this freezes Ruby entirely, and the dark angel's gauntleted hands pull back and it steps out of an ice block that now entirely encases Ruby.

Blake screams, "Ruby no!" And the female angel rushes forward and begins making her way through the Beowulf hoard. Blake just stands there frozen, tears start to rush down her face but Blake shakes her head and refuses to cry. The tears would distort her vision of what was happening in front of her, and she didn't want to miss anything.

The female angel carved her way through the Beowulf Hoard. The two dark angels flew back up to join the 33 phalanxes and that allowed the female angel Karael to reach Ruby. Still encased in ice Ruby stood there, surrounded by many Beowulfs. The 33 phalanxes, two great beasts, nevermores, and other creatures of Grimm watch silently as Karael and Blake prepare to defend themselves from the Beowulf Hoard.


	20. Team JNPR

**For this chaper I though I'd give you a little taste of what it would be like if I wrote from team JNPR's perspective.**

* * *

After the destruction of Beacon Juan Arc and team JNPR had nowhere else to go, none of the team members wanted to go back home. They were going to go anyway but once they heard that Beacon was being rebuilt they weren't sure what to do. Ren, Norah, and Pyrrha wanted to go back home to their families but they also knew that Juan couldn't really go back to his family.

His father and mother didn't know that he was currently attending Beacon, and even if someone told them they would have said, "Oh that boy's attending school? Good for him, and good riddance." His parents had almost no expectations of Juan, so he was positive it wouldn't be good for him to go back home. Juan decided it, since he was the team leader his word was finale, they would all find a place to stay together.

It had only taken Juan a couple of days to find a place, some house that the owner was willing to rent to them, it would require them to do some work but all of them were willing. "Listen, you all don't have to be here." Juan said to his team while they walked to their new temporary team house, "You all have families to go back to, wouldn't you want to spend time with them?"

"Come on, knock it off Juan." Ren said, "We all agreed that me, Norah, and Pyrrha would stay here with you. Isn't that right Norah and Pyrrha?"

"Of course we will, just because you're the team captain doesn't mean that you should shoulder your burdens alone."

Pyrrha sighed and corrected Norah, "No that does mean he has to shoulder his own responsibilities."

"You're right Pyrrha I should take care of my problems, and make sure I take care of my responsibilities not only as team leader, but as your friend." Juan cleared his throat, "We nee to have a team discussion later, but we're here."

"Huh…somehow I expected it to be less…country?" Ren asked himself, "Yeah, I definitely expected it to be less country."

"That just means the work we'll have to do will be different. Isn't that right Juan? I mean you did talk to the owner?" Norah asked.

"Speaking of the owner, who is her…or she?" Pyrrha asked.

Juan decided to answer Norah first, since she had asked first, "Yeah I did talk to the owner, they said that we'll have to help them build. And yes Pyrrha the owner is a he."

Everyone was silent as they considered Juan's words, all the while Juan was nervous he has said something stupid, especially in front of Pyrrha. He didn't exactly have a crush on her, but Juan had been working up the courage to ask her out on a date. Juan had the courage worked up (or so he thought) he was just waiting for the right time to ask her. Now Juan wasn't stupid, he knew that Pyrrha wasn't interested in him, at least not in that way. So Juan would have to approach the subject to Pyrrha first, Juan believed that they wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't approach her first.

Lost in his thoughts about Pyrrha, Juan didn't notice the focus of his musings take out her scroll.

Using her scroll Pyrrha sent Yang's number to her cell phone, switching the two devices Pyrrha then saved Yang's number to her phone, and thumbed in the number. It rang, silently, for a few seconds before Yang's voice came on the line.

"Hi, this is Pyrrha right?"

"Of course it is, hey…how are you doing Yang? I head you were admitted to a hospital about a week ago, what's up with that?" Pyrrha asked, she had moved inside the house. As she talked to Yang she quickly picked out her spot in the reinforced and empty hayloft. It had a large mattress and a thick quilt, which made it all right with Pyrrha; she knew this area to the south of Vale city would get cold in the coming months.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. Yeah I'm not really sure what happened, but I guess I'm feeling better? I don't know, but yeah what about you? You excited for the holiday season coming up?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha lay down on the mattress staring up at the barn ceiling and answered, "I'm doing good, and hell yeah I'm excited. It's snow, I'm pretty sure It'll do a good job of covering up most if not all the bad stuff that's been happening lately."

"Oh really? I never thought you would be the type of person to think that way." Yang observed.

"You feeling alright? I mean really…wait I have an idea! Can we come see you?" Pyrrha asked.

"I guess? You might have to call the hospital I'm in." Yang gave Pyrrha the information regarding how to contact the hospital, "They haven't really talked to me at all, and they don't even look at me. Well that's not entirely true. Some of them have to look at me, but none of them do it more than they absolutely have to."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked as she climbed down the hayloft to the straw packed barn floor, "Yang, hello?"

"What is it?" Juan asked as the rest of team JNPR filed into their new home and found places similar to Pyrrha's.

"I called Yang to see how she was doing, I think we should go get her." Pyrrha stated calmly, even though inside she was nervous; Yang sounded worried when she talked about how the doctors were acting edgy around her.

"Okay sure, let's get settled in first. Pyrrha go to your spot, I'll go to mine…Ren and Norah? Try and find someplace where we wont see you two…well you know what I mean." Juan said this right as he spotted his place; it was a 'cozy' looking corner, after all how cozy could you get in a barn?

Ren laughed as her climbed up to the hayloft and the mattress that Pyrrha thought would be hers, she moved forward to say something but Juan moved in front of her. "Pyrrha I really need to ask you something." Juan said, he'd finally decided to go ahead with his plan and ask her what he'd wanted to ask for a while now.

"Yes Juan?" Pyrrha asked nervously, Juan had backed her into one of the barn walls; the close proximity was doing wondrous things to her insides. It made her nervous in a good way, but it also made her scared; did she really want to get in a relationship with her team leader? Norah and Ren were fine, since they were team members Juan could tell if anything went astray since they had to report to him everyday. Juan had said, "Report to me every day, just so I know your still alive and well."

Even if Norah or Ren came up to Juan and completely lied about their relationship, even though Pyrrha doubted it; Juan was so genuine himself that the three team members of team JNPR found themselves wanting to be honest, that way they would have something in common with their leader Juan.

Neither Ren, Norah, or Pyrrha would admit this to Juan's face but…they all looked up to him as a leader in their lives, Pyrrha almost gave him a hero worship; this Pyrrha definitely didn't want to tell him, no need to inflame someone's ego that much! '_But,_' Pyrrha thought to herself, '_what if we…like Ren and Norah? No that's impossible, he doesn't even like me that way, and he would never-_'

"Pyrrha, I need to ask you on a date." Juan said abruptly, the shock cutting of Pyrrha's thoughts. She almost stuttered, but Pyrrha managed to respond smoothly, "And why's that?"

"I've been meaning to ask you on a date for a while now, I would like to get to know you more, and it'll drive me insane if I don't ask you…so what do you say that after we visit Yang, we go on a date?" Despite Juan's delivery of the question being confident that's not how he felt inside, a nervous wreak Juan was…of nervousness.

This time Pyrrha was silent for almost and hour, by then Ren started to climb down followed by Norah both announcing, in their own way, how much they licked their little bed in the hayloft. Juan moved away from Pyrrha and stood a few feet from the bottom of the latter the led into the hayloft. Pyrrha stood there, not moving. She cursed herself inside, '_Damn it, why couldn't I answer a second time? Where'd that first answer come from, so smooth…_' Deciding to put it aside until after they finished their visit with Yang, Pyrrha changed into a fresh pair of clothes and walked out the barn door.

"Pyrrha! Wait for us!" Juan called. Pyrrha stopped and waited, after a moment the rest of team JNPR stood in the barn door way; Pyrrha did notice that Juan stood close to her, despite the slightly worried look on his face Pyrrha felt hopeful. "Your not mad at me?" Pyrrha asked calmly, this time she meant it, both inside and out.

"What? No I'm not mad at you, I just figured you could give me you answer when you were ready." Juan smiled, and with a shock Pyrrha realized that it was a genuine smile. '_Like so many other things about Juan, so genuine_.' Pyrrha cleared her throat before giving Juan his answer, "I'm ready to tell you now, and the answer is yes; but on one condition; we don't make this just one date."

"You mean there'll be more?" Juan asked, it's not that he wouldn't be happy with that; he just thought it would be kind of awkward to be a boyfriend to his best friend. Also Juan thought, '_How would Pyrrha feel? Date your team leader, I'm pretty sure most people wouldn't do that._'

Juan being the person he was wasn't very perceptive sometimes, like jus then when he was thinking that thought, Pyrrha was staring at him like she couldn't believe her eyes. Ren saw it and covered his mouth as he held back a laugh; Norah wasn't quick enough and ended up giggling. Juan's head was snapped out of his stupor of thought and he announced, "I'll call the owner, they also said they would provide rides for us wherever we needed to go, for a price."

"He's a taxi driver?" Norah said incredulously, a taxi driver owning at barn, now that was weird.

"Or she, hey Juan what gender is this 'owner'?" Ren inquired.

Juan answered Ren's inquiry with, "Oh I don't actually know, they wont say."

Team JNPR all looked at each other, confused. Juan pulled out his scroll and sent an IM to the owner, after only a moment he got a reply which he read to his team: I would be glad to pick you up and take you to the hospital, since I personally know the friend you are talking about I will take you there free of charge.

A little ways south of the barn was a house, out of it's driveway a parked car came, and drove up to pick up the members of team JNPR. The car was an old decommissioned police cruiser, a Dodge Challenger. Pyrrha claimed the passenger seat, and Juan was happy to ride in the back with Ren and Norah. During the ride to the hospital Juan noticed that Pyrrha was oddly silent, she usually was the one to strike up a conversation when they all went for a drive, '_It must me the driver_.'

Juan was wrong it wasn't the driver, it was a man you could tell he was old, but not that wrinkly, withered old, the naturally buff kind of old man. Pyrrha had received a disturbing message from Yang.

The drive looked over once they had reached a stoplight, he noticed tears streaming down Pyrrha's face and whispered, "I know how you feel, I'm grieving for Yang as well." Uncle Qrow drove on as he heard screams and wails going on in his head.


	21. Hospital Affair

Yang lay in her hospital bed slightly delirious. The doctors had suspected Yang's condition from the very beginning, but they had been hesitant to tell her. Some of the doctors that had examined Yang were Beacon's doctors, temporarily working for the prison hospital until Beacon was rebuilt.

The doctors would have told Yang what was wrong with her except they didn't exactly know, they knew it was the Darkness Plague, but since it had been a week of infection and Yang wasn't showing any of the usual signs…the doctors were afraid to say the least. Afraid for Yang, the doctors had become good friends with several of the students; one of those students was Yang.

Sometimes teachers would send students over to the infirmary to get requested training in the medical field, Yang who everyone knew wanted to become a fighter, also wanted to become a battlefield nurse. No one but the doctors of Beacon knew this, and they were happy to keep her secret safe so long as she kept training with them. Yang had grown in aptitude, lending her self over to experiments so they would yield better results.

Sacrificing parts of yourself for experimentation was a common practice among only the most dedicated medical practitioners. It might have been largely thanks to those successful experiments that saved Yang's life; the doctors of Beacon knew the strains and strings, plus the different habits of the Darkness Plague. It seemed however that Yang didn't have the Darkness Plague she had the Virus.

The doctors of Beacon decided to wake Yang up from her slumber, late in the night because the next morning a team of students was coming to visit her. The doctors, two of them both dressed in white smocks, sleeves and a medical breather mask handing from their neck. The first one a tall man standing almost six and a half feet, said to the significantly sorter one, "Should we knock?"

"I don't know, Yang never liked knocking; it always disturbed her work." The shorter one, although only shorter in comparison to the much taller doctor standing beside her, stood at six feet. Her name was Matilda and she wore glasses. Matilda didn't need to ware them, she just did out of force of habit, and the fact that they cut back the harsh effect light coming from a computer screen had on your eyes did help.

"He yeah. I still remember the poor bastard that walked in unannounced and started fiddling with a part of an unfinished experiment." The taller and slightly older one looked like superman, he tried to downplay it. He, named Jonathan, died his hair brown. This didn't stop the handsome curls that attracted women almost everywhere he went, but he found people staring at him less and less.

"Poor bastard? That was me you dolt." Matilda said playful malice slipping into her voice. Matilda Schnee was the only one who could pull that off, and Jonathan thanked the gods that he was on her good side. Granted he probably wouldn't get the chance to fuck her in the near future, but Jonathan counted it among his blessings that the most powerful woman in all of Vytal didn't scream for his head on a pike.

Jonathan still lost in the memory of when they first meat said, "I wonder, is it really necessary to disturb her? Couldn't we just write her a note?"

"Yes we could, but what would we do after that…eh. I guess we could go home, together." Matilda said. Her affair with Jonathan had gone unnoticed by her husband, thanks to his habit of getting sucked into his work Matilda was able to go see Jonathan more often than she should have. Matilda came to Jonathan's work so often that Jonathan in order to get more time with Matilda got her a job working along side him.

This afforded plenty of opportunities to go to a back room and fuck, spoon and pleasure each other. The opportunities were endless, and both of them took advantage of them whenever they could. Granted they still did their doctor work, healing people from such severe injuries that it looked like they brought them back to life. Matilda Schnee and Jonathan Crane seemed to be experts at that, so the community in and outside of the hospital business looked away when they didn't show up for regular work hours.

As they rose through the ranks more and more underlings were willing to take on the menial tasks they had to perform, and pretty soon all Matilda and Jonathan had to do was perform operations. Thankfully they were frequent enough that the two secret lovers didn't fall out of practice, they even went to some of the new seminars briefing doctors on knew and near miraculous advancements in medical tech and medicine.

"Yes we could leave her a note, ah screw it I'll just tell her." Matilda knocked and Yang opened the door. Inside the room was Yang's secret lab, the one she worked in whenever she was allowed to go to the hospital without anyone knowing so. It was filled with half completed experiments and a few completed ones, although none of the former had been turned into prototypes. If Yang wanted to do that she need a partner, the only one she could think of was Blake. Yang saw Matilda and said, "Hello Mrs. Schnee, how can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you are infected with the Darkness Virus." Matilda said. "And that's different from the Darkness Plague?" Yang inquired. "Oh yes quite different."

"You see, we, the doctors of Beacon, know almost everything there is to know about the Plague, but we have no idea what this Virus is." Jonathan informed Yang, who stood there stoically taking the news, "We do know that you've been infected for a week, and you're not dead. Does this mean the virus is ineffective? Perhaps, but we tend not to rush our judgment."

"Well she took the news rather well, don't you think so Jonathan? Jonathan?"

"Lean over that desk Matilda, I want inside you." Jonathan demanded.

Matilda obeying his wish went over to the desk and bent herself to a ninety-degree angle. Jonathan using both his hands ripped a seam in Matilda's smooch, tearing it in a line up her back. The fabric fell away to reveal a toned back and busty round butt cheeks. Matilda moaned and Yang heard her.

* * *

'_Aw not again! Those two are always going at it, I should say something to Weiss but I'm not allowed in the prison wing._' Yang closed the door to her secret lab and walked along the hallway, past the room where Matilda was currently getting the daylights fucked out of her, and up the stairs to the patient's quarters. Yang had once seen a map of the place, and the only detail she remembered was that there was an inmate's quarters that was an almost an exact replica of the patient's quarters.

The actual differences between the two areas were unknown to Yang, as she had yet to be in both of them. Yawning as she entered her room Yang didn't see the person occupying it. Yang was shocked to see Blake, "Blake!"

Blake turned to Yang with a mixed expression on her face, Yang only saw the unbridled joy and she flung herself upon Blake and squeezed her in a bear hug. Blake returned the hug, then pulled back and planted a kiss on Yang's lips. Yang sighed and pulled away, "I've missed you Blake."

"And I've missed you too Yang…I have something to tell you." Blake coughed and splattered blood on Yang's white hospital gown. Startled Yang stepped back and got a good look at her girlfriend. Blake stood there her face pale and blood caked into her armor. Blake stretched her arms over her head and thousands of dried blood flakes fell to the ground. "What happened to you?" Yang asked concern clearly etched on her face.

"Ruby…well she's frozen." Blake said.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Yang was in despair, had something happened to Ruby? Yang couldn't stand the thought of something happening to her dear Ruby.

"Your sister is currently frozen inside a block of ice. It will take some time to thaw her out, granted it would go quicker if I could contact on of my brothers, but you don't need another angel in your world." The words didn't come from Blake but from another woman dressed in…Yang's mind went blank

"Wait what? Hold on, you're an angel?" Yang demanded.

"Yes, and-"

"And your wearing demonic armor? Why, aren't you on the good side?"

"Yes I am. It's just that I was under a curse, and while in that state I somehow acquired this." Karael said patently, ignoring Yang's interruption.

"Can't you take your armor off?" Yang pleaded, "It's creepy."

"What Yang means to say," Blake said abruptly. "Is that she thinks your armor works similar to mine."

"Oh, and how does yours work?"

"I can have it morph into armor, or into a normal outfit with gloves."

Yang looked between the angel and Blake and asked, "What's the angels name?"

"Yes, you told me it, but you never really told me anything else." Blake said, "I'm curious."

"Okay before we get to know each other, can someone tell me where is Ruby?" Yang asked.

Karael smiled and shifted the form clinging to her back. Karael herself stood 7 feet tall, Ruby had her arms curled around Karael's neck her body slung over the angel's back. Ruby fell from the angel's back with a grunt, "Why did you have to wake me up?"

"Listen, you need your rest but I would prefer you to not do it on my back where you are restricting my wings." Karael said.

"Which are black, why is that?" Ruby asked.

"Why because black wings are what I was born with, you are all seeing my true self…minus the satanic armor of course." Karael responded. "To answer your question Yang, my name is Karael. That name means I am the angel that has the power to vanquish demons."

"That answers my earlier question as well." Blake said.

"But how is Ruby not frozen?" Yang asked puzzlement in her expression.

"Oh they didn't tell you? We got her almost an hour ago. It turns out the ice melts a lot faster in this dimension than the other." Ruby explained.

"Other world? What's up with that?" Yang asked.

Karael sat all three of the friends down on Yang's hospital bed and stood across from and over them. She then went on to explain that the realm of Grimm was interlaced with the one they were currently in, not many portals existed between dimensions, but Ruby and Blake had apparently discovered the last one. Karael revealed that it was the original one, the portal that Grimm used to first attack humans. Over time as Grimm and his forces discovered more pockets of humans across Vytal, he created more portals from the power he had acquired from feasting on the humans at the original portal. Yang listened with wide eyes, and Ruby and Blake listened with fear in their hearts as Karael described the front lines of the Hoard of Grimm they had encountered.

"Wait so the fence Ruby ran into, it was holding Grimm's army back?" Yang asked.

Karael confirmed Yang's guess to be correct and said, "Now that the fence has been broken there is nothing stopping Grimm's army from marching on Vytal and waging war on it's inhabitants."


	22. Friendly Visitors

"Nothing you say? Are you sure about that? I mean the Grimm are already here they can just come through." Yang said like she was stating the obvious. But by the looks on everyone's faces there was more to tell. "What? Am I missing something?"

"Let me put it another way, the Grimm we saw will come through. I fear that the already infested woodlands will become crawling with monsters soon." Karael paused momentarily then continued. "I dare say the world of Vytal is well equipped to fight these Grimm monsters, however. I fear for the humans and Faunus, as Blake has told me they are at strife. A group named the White Fang is now attempting to gain the Faunus a foothold in society by force."

"It's been happening for months now, why's now any different?" Ruby asked.

"Because with the strife among your people I fear that the Hoard of Grimm will have easy pickings of the residents of your world." Karael was somber as she delivered the news that the 33 phalanxes were rounding up the great beasts, which wandered aimlessly among the shadows hidden deep within the void.

Team RWBY all felt their spines tingle with fear, and the team leader, completely ignoring the fact that she was a heavenly angel, wrapped her arms around Karael's shoulders. The angel stunned only for a moment accepted the hug for a few seconds, but she then pushed Ruby forcefully away and into Blake's arms. "I do not like being touched by madness."

"Don't talk about my sister like that." Yang growled.

"Yang, stop it!" Blake cautioned. "You're injured, and besides you shouldn't be arguing with an angel." Ruby now able to hold her weight stood shivering slightly, not from the cold but from something completely different. The angel Karael had said madness, but even she an angelic being didn't know the depths of Ruby's plight. Blake wrapped her arm around Yang trapping her arms to her sides.

"Yang you're supposed to be in a hospital bed. Come on lets just set you down here, that's it. NO! Yang sit, lie down." Blake kissed Yang passionately and then in Yang's momentary shock at the very passionate action from her normally reserved girlfriend Blake set Yang down on the hospital bed. She didn't know what to do from there, Yang looked sick under the bright lights hanging over the bed.

Ruby put a hand on Blake's shoulder and said, "Let's go, I'm pretty sure whoever is coming to se Yang wants to see Yang. Not her sexually deprived girlfriend, the incarnation of madness, and a fucking angel. No offense I still can't get over it." Ruby directed at both Blake who nodded and Karael who simply moved out the door. "Wait!"

"I won't leave." A heavenly voice called from the hallway, obviously Karael's. "I still have much to discuss with the people of this world who are still willing to defend themselves against demons."

"You keep saying demons." Ruby whispers once her and Blake are outside of Yang's Hospital room. All three of them can hear a nurse enter the room and begin an assessment of Yang, she's muttering to herself the nurse, which Ruby finds quite odd. Ruby is about to reach for the door to let herself back in, when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Ruby freezes and hears, "Your mind is tainted young one, and I can read your intention even if you cannot. You plan to go in there and slaughter the nurse."

Ruby now free of the angel's touch spins around and sees Blake's horrified expression, "What?" Ruby says unnecessarily loudly. "Shh be quiet. No one knows we're here, and I'd like it to stay that way." Blake scolds Ruby in a whisper. The two almost huntresses and the angel Karael move and make their way back towards the lobby, "Hey, what's this places name anyway?"

Since they are more away from prying ears Blake doesn't scold Ruby for not whispering, but she does answer her question, "Its official name is the Sanitarium of Vytal. I just call it Mad House, its much simpler."

"Wait if it's a mad house, then wouldn't Weiss be…mad?" Ruby says, the memory of the day before resurfacing; she felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Why do you weep?" Karael asks. "Well it's because of Weiss, and what she said." Ruby answers.

Blake's about to reassure Ruby that her girlfriend didn't mean it when Karael holds her back with a look, freezing her in place. Ruby walks ahead of them through the clear doors into the lobby of the Sanitarium. The two move out of sight and Karael whispers, "I think it would be best if you do not mention this Weiss at all."

"Why? I should say something, as her friend." Blake states. "I'd just tell Ruby that she needed a break from Weiss."

"No bad idea. Since she knows you have a crush on her, it would look like you were stealing her from Weiss. And besides that would be cheating, and Ruby is still to this day trying to repent for doing that. Besides Ruby certainly does not want to cheat on her own sister." Karael says with a note of finality. Blake agrees to not tell Ruby, she then changed back into a normal outfit. Blake looks at Karael and inquires, "Shouldn't you change?"

"You think I would meet your friends? So soon after battle I would only see them as enemies. There is still a taint in me from being in contact with the mind of Grimm." Karael stated.

"Well you don't see me Yang or Ruby as enemies, not sure how you feel about Weiss but still."

"That is because I can sense that you four are my allies. All angels can sense the hearts and minds of humankind, in addition to whatever holy position and power they have been granted." Karael says as she moves back down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" Blake asks.

"Oh I am simply going to watch over Yang for the time being…once I feel this side of your planet shift into nightfall then I will watch over Weiss Schnee. I feel an evil presence consuming her as well." Karael says in answer.

"Oh that's too bad about Weiss." Blake means what she says. "Could you maybe do something about that, perhaps for both of them?"

"For your friend Weiss? Yes I will. I sense that an evil spirit has taken a hold on her soul and is slowly ravaging it. This means that if I do not act quickly, the spirit will force Weiss's soul out and take complete control of Weiss's body." Karael says. "However I cannot help Yang, as you know my power lies in vanquishing demons and reading the minds of mortals, not adverting death."

"What do you mean?" Blake asks horrified.

"I cannot grant Yang prolonged, even immortal life. If I could it would stay the disease that is currently causing deadly changes to take place within her body, but it would also rob her of the chance to go to the after life." Karael says this and strides down the hallway; her footsteps silent and her form hard and unwavering. Blake takes some comfort in the fact that the angel is willing, despite being controlled by Grimm for a time, to help out her friends.

* * *

Team JNPR all sit in the van, after almost an hour of driving Nora falls asleep on Ren's shoulder, Pyrrha seems content to just rest her head on Juan's shoulder muttering to herself about explosions. Juan chuckles at this and Pyrrha ignores him, '_Wow she must really have something on her mind besides explosions; it may be the date we'll be having after we visit Yang…I have to say. I'm still in shock that she actually agreed, eh better not dwell on it._'

"Hey Juan, do you know what happened to Yang in the first place?" Nora asked.

"Uh no, but I'm positive she'll be okay." Juan assures everyone.

"I hope she will be, it'll be sad if she isn't. Especially for poor Ruby." Pyrrha comments and sits up, she then runs her fingers through Juan's long curly hair. "I have to say Juan, you have really curly hair…how long is it exactly?"

Juan chuckles and says, "I don't think you want to know, but I'll tell you one thing. In the case of my hair, appearances are deceiving."

Ren laughs at that and pretty soon everyone is laughing, even Juan. The owner driving them even let's themselves chuckle, then they focus back on the road. It's a few more minutes until they turn onto a wide driveway that leads up to a massive structure. The Vytal Sanitarium is large, and carved into the mountainside. A set of steps lead up to the entrance, a natural slope goes to a set of doors that Juan recognized to be where they admit patients…or inmates in critical condition.

As they step out of the van and approach the building an ambulance and a mobile cell vehicle streak up the natural ramp and screech to a halt. Juan checks his watch and sees that their visiting appointment is not for a few more minutes, so he decides to stop there and see what happens. The owner, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren get to the door before they realize that Juan has stopped.

"You coming?" Pyrrha shouts just to be heard over the noise of the doors opening. Juan looks intently and sees the MCV back up into the sanitarium and the ambulance follows it. Once both vehicles had backed into the building the doors close. Once they shut Juan realizes he looks rather foolish just standing there, so he runs to catch up with the rest of the group. Pyrrha holds the door for him and they both smile at each other at the same moment…Juan stands there not knowing what to do, Pyrrha after a few minutes can't take it anymore and repeats rather numbly, "You coming?"

Juan deciding to be the brave one enters first, he and Pyrrha both are suspicious of the two vehicles that had just arrived. "Did you get a good look at the logo on the side of that ambulance?" Juan describes the logo he had seen.

"What about the one on the MCV?" Pyrrha describes the logo she saw moments before. Although the symbols appear different on both vehicles, both Juan and Pyrrha can confirm they are from the same company…and that company well lets just say if the horrible suspicion Juan is having right now were to be true? Then things just got a whole lot more complicated, and are taking a turn for the worst.

"Should we tell them?" Juan asks careful to keep his voice low so only Pyrrha can hear.

Pyrrha doesn't answer right away, and Juan decides to abandon the topic for now…although when he sees two gruff looking people at the front desk, two people who look like they came out of the two vehicles? Juan can't form a thought; he's scared out of his mind.

The owner, uncle Qrow stands at the doors to the hospital wing looking forlorn. He sees the men, and seems to know why they are here, Juan and Pyrrha rush over to him. "What is it?" Juan demands trying to be brave.

"I'm afraid those two men are here for Yang and Weiss. One of them, who I assume will drive an 'ambulance'…cursed thing…and take Yang somewhere else." Qrow says.

"Wait, where are they taking Yang?" Pyrrha demands.

"Goodness child, let me finish before you start asking questions. The other once will take Weiss in the Mobile Cell Vehicle, and transfer her to prison." Qrow bows his head as he says this. Juan shakes his head in defiance, and rushes through the doors and heads blindly through the hospital wing of the sanitarium. Pyrrha is right behind him, and they rush forward, Juan nearly leads them astray when he spots Ren and Nora behind him and at the same time Yang at the end of a hallway; she comes out of a hospital room dresses in light traveling clothes.

Yang smiles as they approach but holds up a hand to prevent them from coming any closer, when Juan refuses this and takes a step forward she speaks, "Don't, just don't. The doctors just came in and told me…I'm infected with some kind of virus. It's dormant so it doesn't seem to be affecting me at the moment, but I feel like it's contagious…and well all the doctors who've examined me agree. So please just stay away from me, I'm a danger to everyone."

And with that Yang walks backwards slowly, Juan yells, "Infection be damned, Yang! You're coming with us!"

Suddenly a figure steps out from Yang's hospital room, Juan and the rest of team JNPR freeze where they stand…

"Holy…is that an angel?" Ren gasps.

"Yes I am." When Karael speaks the words the team standing before her is in awe, but then Juan makes a bold move and says, "Listen…your holiness, I don't care if you're an angel or not, Yang is our friend."

"And as such she has a choice if she wants to stay with you or not, it is her decision. Yang now that you have seen that your friends want you to stay, what say you?" Karael asks Yang, who steps forward and gives her answer.

"I would really love to stay guys, honestly. But I lied when I first saw you…I know how this virus affects me. When I touch someone they get infected they do not show signs until I command it so." Yang almost breaks down in tears and begs to stay, but she steals her resolve and finishes, "I infected Blake, we hugged and I just…she kissed me. Almost immediately when I thought of her, she got infected with the Darkness Plague."

After these words Yang bursts into tears and when she walks forward team JNPR parts from her, despite being her friend they now fear for their lives.


	23. Friends Fight

**First of all I apologize. This chapter...well I just find myself not being able to write out 2,000 word chapters very fast. So from this point forward I've decided to just go back to my preferred 1,300 word chapter length for a RWBY story. I hope you understand.**

**I have put up a second pole on my profile, please vote for your preferred word length and I'll do the best I can to work that into this story. We still have, at the least 23 more chapters left. Also I would appreciate it if you would vote on my other pole as well. Thanks! ^.^**

* * *

As Yang steps out into the blazing sunlight, she has a thought; '_I wonder how this got so out of control._' After having this thought she clutches her stomach in pain, the scar throbs. Yang straightens when the pain lessens; she then tries to walk forward but finds her face hurtling toward the ground. Yang catches herself with her hands before she hits the ground.

A voice calls out and says for Yang to come back inside. It is an unfamiliar voice of a man, and he tells her again to come inside. When Yang doesn't acknowledge him and just stands up and keeps on walking he calls out again a third time. "Yang, come inside! I'll take you where you need to go, back to Vale city. I'll hide you so no one knows your there, you can keep yourself hidden from anyone, and therefore drastically decrease the risk of infecting anyone!"

When Yang hears this she turns around and trudges back. The man steps back and Yang catches the door with her gloved hand. After infecting Blake, Yang resolved to cover up as much skin as she possibly could. She couldn't cover up her face, that would just look stupid, but Yang had talked her self into wearing a turtleneck, the kind with long sleeves. Yang also resorted to a pair of canvas pants, and closed toed shoes. The pants fall to her ankles, but just to be sure Yang wore crew socks. Her gloves covered her hands completely and extended halfway to her elbow.

The outfit looks like the experienced travelers outfit, and that's the look Yang had been going for. Not only will people not bother her when they see her, assuming they think she has a long journey ahead of her, if Yang needs to go on a long journey she wont need to get an extra pair of clothes.

When Yang looks up she sees the face of someone familiar, "Hello Yang, I recognize you."

"I…who are you? Wait don't tell me, let me guess…Ruby's uncle?"

"That is correct my dear, but let's dispense with the pleasantries."

"So that means your uncle Qrow?" Yang asks.

"No. I suggest we hurry; you don't want you friends to catch you again? They might think you've changed your mind and want to stay with them, but I know better." The mysterious uncle that looks so much like Qrow says with a knowing smile on his face. Despite the lonely fact that Yang is about to go into hiding, he seems to still find humor in something. And Yang can see that it is definitely humor, the skin at the corner of his eyes crinkled and his eyes sparkled.

"What's your name?" Yang asked once they were heading down a semi dark corridor to what Yang assumed was her way of getting away unnoticed. Yang didn't know at the moment about the two vehicles, nor did she know or hear four armed men escorting Weiss several feet behind them. When the men had marched up to and unlocked Weiss's cage, and after putting her hands in restraints, one of them had said, "Can you move quietly, murderer?" To which Weiss replied, "I can when I want to…why?" "We need to move you now, don't give me that look I don't know why. And these guys don't know either; we've just been given orders to move you."

The men never explained why they wanted Weiss to move quietly, but Weiss complied anyway. Weiss saw someone ahead of her that looked suspiciously like Ruby's uncle Qrow, he was walking next to Yang, who despite trying to disguise her appearance in travelers clothes still looked like the busty beautiful blonde girl that almost every man wouldn't mind sharing a bed with. '_And for some reason Yang looks like she's had more experience with that sort of thing than she lets on_.' Weiss thought to herself as she was escorted down a branching hallway. Eventually Weiss couldn't see anything, she ran into the guard in front of her. The other guards cursed, but the first one shouted, "Just stay calm! The lights must have shorted out…that or there are no lights in this hallway."

"Naw man, I'd say someone is fucking with us. After all, Weiss Schnee, pretty popular gal am I right? Not it a good sense mind you, a lot of people just know about her."

"What's your guys' names?" Weiss asked.

"Lacerate."

"Marker."

"Vexation."

"Malnutrition."

"Wait seriously? Those names are baddass!" Weiss said.

"Gee thanks, hey Lacerate! Can we get some light on in here?" Vexation asked.

"Sure thing man." Lacerate said, "Just give me a minute…like an actual minute. This damned head gear takes a while to charge up the first time."

After a minute a light pierced the area ahead of them, Weiss couldn't see herself but she could see the way in front of her. The passage way lead into a dark as pitch garage…that was the color of the walls, there were two vehicles parked front to end. Weiss saw a light coming from the vehicle in front and she thought she could hear Yang. '_What's going on? They're not leaving, why aren't they leaving…_' Weiss thought, confused. "Why aren't we leaving?"

"We have orders to keep you two here in this garage until nightfall. Then we'll get you situated in the trucks, they are much more spacious on the inside…if you know what I mean. The tech inside these bad boys was inspired by a wonderful show…though that's not important." Vexation said.

"God man, you take forever to get to the point."

"Wait hold on, I'm confused…what happens now?" Weiss asked. "Hey where'd everybody go?"

Apparently there was a light on the back of the truck in front of Weiss so she didn't notice when the 4 men turned around and walked back the way they had came. "Weiss? Is that you?"

"Yang where are you…never mind. I see you, hey there. It's good to see you." Weiss said.

"I'm really not hearing things right, did you…just say you were happy to see…me?" Yang stuttered clearly surprised.

Weiss just stood there and after quite a long awkward moment of silence she said, "So…why exactly are you being taken away?"

"Um, I'm apparently infected with this Darkness Virus." Yang said right before she moved closer and whispered, "Ruby's uncle Qrow is here, he's sitting on the bumper of the other vehicle…it think it's an ambulance. Anyway this virus is like…it let's me spread itself. That was horrible let me try again, whenever I touch someone they get infected with the Darkness Plague."

"Remind me again, what's the difference?" Weiss asked not bothering to whisper.

"Hey can you whisper, please? I don't want that old man hearing us, whatever he hears he'll obviously tell Ruby…and I really don't want to be near my sister at the moment. Not because of the Darkness Virus but because I'm afraid she's not herself." Yang whispers.

Weiss whispers furiously back at Yang, "And do you seriously think, that's a good reason not to be near Ruby? Really Yang? I thought better of you."

"Wait you did?" Yang asked clearly surprised.

"Yes, now shut up. I don't want to talk to someone who wouldn't even help their own sister." Weiss whispered.

Yang, now furious yells, "I can't believe you. What gives you, a murder, the right to talk to me like that? I take care of my sister!"

"Wrong you took care of your sister! You don't anymore!" With those scalding words Weiss turns her back on Yang, Yang feeling crushed inside but fuming on the outside turns her back on Weiss.

* * *

**I've taken down the poll where you vote for the next story you wish for me to write. I will put it back up, but probably after I get close being finished with this story. Again please go to my profile and vote for your preferred chapter word length for this story!**


	24. Weiss's Exorcism

With an angry sigh Weiss opened the latch to the vehicle that would transport her to somewhere in Vale. This place Weiss was going to, well let's just say it would keep her safe…at least that's what Weiss was told. Weiss however doubted that the evil maleficent spirit inside of her would ever be suppressed. The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company metaphorically looked into her future and saw uncertainty. Never before had an heir to the Schnee estate been so conflicted, then again never before had an heir like Weiss rebelled before; breaking the strict code of a man and woman marriage selected by the parents of the heir.

Weiss stepped into the vehicle, however she hadn't got one foot in when the felt a tug on her other foot. Weiss jerked and ended up flying back out of the vehicle, slamming into Yang who had grabbed her ankle. Spinning around before they hit the ground Weiss sent a punch into Yang's face, the blondes head slammed against the rock floor and a sickening sound reverberated through the chamber.

"What are you two doing, stop!" Uncle Qrow said hearing the noise and seeing a bright flash and tongues of fire. He stood shocked as Weiss began assaulting Yang, who tried valiantly to defend herself without harming Weiss. "Why aren't you fighting back, come on Yang!"

"I can't!" Yang shouted and blocked several of Weiss's next punches, "I know she's not in control of herself, it's that damned spirit possessing her!"

"Still, you can't let her do this to you Yang; she's going to kill you!" Just as Qrow said this Weiss drove her foot into Yang's stomach and when Yang's head drooped Weiss's fist slammed into Yang's chin sending her head snapping backwards. Weiss spun and did a roundhouse kick at Yang, Yang however pivoted and caught Weiss's leg by the ankle and yanked Weiss forward. Yang thrust her right first and slammed it into Weiss's nose breaking it.

The momentum from Yang yanking her leg propelled Weiss past Yang, but Yang's punch to the face caused Weiss to crash to the floor and skid slamming into the wall. Shaking furiously Weiss got up and charged Yang, who pivoted again and Weiss barreled past her. Weiss spun now shaking less but still furious charged Yang this time whipping out Myranster for a surprise slash. Yang with her left hand encased in Ember Celia grabbed Myranster's blade yanking Weiss forward into another fist straight to the face, this time smashing right between Weiss's eyebrows.

Right at that moment the spirit bleed through Weiss's body and Yang saw that the body of her friend was being driven solely out of the will of the spirit. '_I can't just keep beating on Weiss like this, this spirit needs to leave!"_

"Ah I see the problem here." The voice rang out through the chamber and the spirit howled covering its ears. Right when Karael walked in and Yang saw the spirit shrinking away from her, Yang knew that a demon possessed Weiss not some evil spirit. "Ah yes child, you know why this being cowers before me, it is a demon. And I am Karael; the angel with the power to vanquish demons!"

The angel's voice rose up over the demons screeching, however. As the demon gradually fell to silence Karael fell silent as well, until complete and utter silence settled upon the dark space. Yang with bleeding knuckles looked over her shoulder at Qrow…and said, "Qrow. Prepare the vehicle that can go the fastest. I have a feeling we won't want to be here when these two fight."

"Oh you are mistaken my dear, I do not fight demons. That would imply they had a fair chance to fight back with me, but they do not. I vanquish demons, I do not fight them." Karael smiled, "Now that I think about it, it is almost like slaughtering them…quite fun actually."

"Oh, no you don't! That demon you staring hungrily at is currently residing inside someone. If you want to 'slaughter' this demon, then don't you have to go through Weiss? Regardless! Pull the demon out of Weiss's body before you vanquish it." Yang demanded.

Karael sighed and rushed forward and pinned Weiss's body to the floor, a bright light built around the two figures. Qrow yanked Yang back to hide behind one of the vehicles, "Don't look! That's heavenly magic; it will fry the eyes of any mortal who look upon it in its true form."

Yang gulped and asked, "What finale form?"

Qrow put his hands over his ears and scrunched up his face, Yang did the same once she heard the screeching of the demon being removed from Weiss's body. Pretty soon the inhuman screams turned more human but no less blood curdling.

The angel's voice rang out with inhuman volume, "DAEMONEN EFFUGARE!" One finale ear piercing screech from the demon and then there was silence once again. Yang removed her hands from her ears and said, "Is it safe to come out now?"

"Yes please come out, so that I may feast!" A demonic voice said and Yang cursed. '_Did the angel's power not work…wait a minute…that was Ruby's voice!_'

Coming out from behind the vehicle Yang saw Ruby standing in the entrance of the tunnel, the tunnel that lead back into the sanitarium. Her face was twisted with…laughter. "Yes the demon is dead, oh queen of sun! Ha!"

…

"Ruby, are you mad?" Yang asked completely serious.

"What no! Of course not, Yang I was talking to the angel. I called her queen of sun because…well she made this place seem like the sun was inside." Ruby answered frankly.

'_Why does she keep denying it I know it's true._' Yang thought to herself.

"_Ruby, your sister suspects something. But be calm, because she doesn't know that I am here. Now act normal for now._" A voice said in Ruby's head.

"Wait a minute…" Ruby said, "You not my darkness! Who are you?"

Someone coughed and Ruby looked to see that four people were staring at her, the angel whom she had called queen of sun, Weiss whom Ruby was very happy to see looked normal, her dear sister Yang…and, "UNCLE QROW! Oh my god, it's so good to see you!" Ruby yelled as she ran towards her uncle with her arms outstretched for a hug. Qrow with a surprise but joyous look on his face ran and caught Ruby in a hug, he wasn't able to swing her in his arms because of Ruby's size, but since they were both the same height he was able to whisper in her ear fairly easily, "It's good to see you Ruby, but I must take Yang away now. You have Weiss, you girlfriend I hear, to be with. And if danger should ever find you, that angel will protect you."

"And I will protect both Weiss and Ruby, but no one else. Is that clear?" Karael said.

"And why do you say that?" Qrow asked.

"Oh I need to stay hidden, the more people I protect the more places I will have to go. If I only protect two people who could not bear to be separated from each other, that just means less chance of me being seen, so I will leave it at that. Come Ruby, Weiss, we must depart. Say your goodbyes to the man and friend you may never see again." Karael said.

"Why never, why not just a lot later?" Ruby asked innocently while clinging to Weiss who was doing the same with her.

"Why my dear, it is very simple. Chaos that is manifesting itself in the form of war will descend upon this world, and people don't travel well in war…they die."


	25. War Contract

**Just thought I'd inform you guys, I'm working on another story along side this one. I may not upload due to time constraints, but hopefully I'll make this stories upload day every other day starting today. I'll just upload the other story on this stories off days, that way I wont get the two mixed up!**

**Hope you all enjoy, and stay safe!**

* * *

Weiss sat with Ruby in the MCV, or more commonly known as the Mobile Cell Vehicle. It was used primarily to transport inmates to different locations, or in Weiss's case to a new hiding place. Weiss looked to her left at Ruby, who sat beside her inside the mobile prison cell just because now that Weiss was feeling better Ruby didn't want to leave her side.

Weiss sighed and asked Ruby, "Why did you have to come with me in this thing? And give me a different reason then you don't want to leave me now that I'm better. What's the real reason?"

"I'm in love with you, and judging by what that angel said, we wont have much time left in this world…so I thought why not spend all the time I could with my loved ones." Ruby said, her words momentarily shocked Weiss.

"I'm one of your loved ones?" Weiss asked a happy Weiss grin stretching across her face, Ruby hugged Weiss and they embraced right before the vehicle went over a pothole. Ruby and Weiss were jerked and they flew through the roof, at least that's what it felt like to the two girls.

They heard the driver curse and yell, "Sorry you two, didn't see that!" Ruby and Weiss now with sore heads sat back down on the seat. "To answer your question Weiss, yes you are one of my loved ones."

"Thanks Ruby I appreciate that, but I also have a headache coming on." And with those words the two fell silent. It was several hours later when they stopped, Weiss grabbed the handles and opened the door of the vehicle. The man driving the vehicle had backed up so Ruby and Weiss wouldn't bee seen entering the house by any security cameras, even so there were no security cameras nor any people around.

So thanks to the still silence Weiss was able to slip inside the back door of a bar, climb some stairs to the second floor and into a furnished one room flat with all the basic needs supplied. Ruby found a note attached to the door, it said that everything was free of charge so long as no one got suspicious. Granted the pub downstairs usually contained wasted drunks who could most likely ignore any noise Weiss made, but still Weiss could accept the fact that she would have to make no noise.

To everyone's surprise Yang walked through the door, even she was surprised, "Wait you two are staying here, Ruby you can go now, Weiss-"

Weiss interrupted Yang with, "Actually Yang change of plans, since it looked like that angel not only removed the demon inside me she also healed all my injuries. Healed legs and voice, I'll go back home and check up on my father and mother."

"But Weiss, you still murdered a lot of people. Everyone is going to be screaming justice once you reveal you still alive to the general public." Ruby said worried, "I just don't want you to get hurt, I know I have to stay here with Yang and that will mean I wont get to see you for a while."

"No Ruby, you'll be able to see me. Just after a while and when they finally rebuild Beacon you can come back out." Weiss looked seriously at Yang, "Let us all hope that we find a cure for you, Yang, and a cure for Ruby. I found my cure in and angel but I doubt she'll help more than one mortal." Weiss smiled and left the two sisters with their new, hopefully temporary home.

Weiss walking down the stairs stopped at the door, she hear a few patrons entering the bar having a rather loud argument. Even without moving closer to the pub back entrance, even though she did just to hear better Weiss listened the heated argument.

"Listen to me, it's dangerous! That blasted school can't be rebuilt!" An angry man shouted.

"Please, why close the school, it's a wondrous and joyous place of learning for the students. And besides it provides some of the most skilled hunters and huntress. We need them." Weiss heard Ozpin argue in defense.

"Yeah? That's all well and great, but what we don't need is the sickness that surrounds that damn place, the Darkness Plague, Super Grims? I mean common, really? I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure that those two things are enough to permanently stop the reconstruction of the school." The man said with finality.

Ozpin feeling slightly rejected answers, "What about postponing it? I mean we deal with this plague, and this insurgent of Grims and then we rebuild the school."

"Right, that's the deal then. You continue rebuilding that school of yours, Ozpin. But if the school board doesn't allow it, then we shut down the project temporarily and focus more of your creative energy in preparing an army to fight the Grimm."

Ozpin gasped audibly at these words and Weiss nearly gave away her eavesdropping position by screaming. The conversation ended when Ozpin state, "I agree to that arrangements, and to give my solemn vow that in the case of an emergency I will gather all the third and fourth year students to train them for war."

'_War is right, they may not know it now, but an army of Grimm is approaching. We both Faunus and humans need to be prepared for it, no matter what_.' Weiss thought this as she moved away from the door. Weiss was consumed in her thoughts that she didn't see Yang waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs the lead up into her new home with Ruby. Weiss halted and Yang asked, mere inches from Weiss's face, "What were they saying near the end?"

"Why should I tell you? I wasn't meant to overhear their conversation in the first place." Weiss said, but Yang then threatened to lean in closer until their noses touched, "Okay, okay! Easy back off will you? There was one man yelling, or trying to come to an agreement with Ozpin."

Yang backing a way some short distance stood with her shoulder against the wall facing Weiss. "So…what sort of agreement did the two reach?"

"Well first of all, they were arguing on weather or not they should halt the reconstruction of Beacon. The man argued that it would be too dangerous, Ozpin said that if and when Grimm decides to attack, then he will call all the students currently enrolled in Beacon together and train them. Ozpin has basically signed a contract saying he will train the entire student body to be a makeshift army, just to keep the school rebuilding project running."

"Well that's dumb, if he's already signed all of us off…oh god. Shouldn't we get a say, I mean really? Fighting a war?" Yang protested.

Weiss looked at Yang seriously, "Really Yang, I would think you'd be the one to jump on this, we would get our training faster then ever before. We would become hunters and huntresses, isn't that what we came to this school to become? I think this is a good way to finally become what we've wanted to become for a long time…protectors of Remenant."


	26. Capturing Chaos

**All right so I have some things to explain. This chapter is written slightly differently than the previous. I feel that this way of writing is much easier for me, I also think it yields better grammar. Also…I can technically fit less into each chapter. I hope this way will make things more clear and will also make plot points more understandable. After reading this chapter ask you self this, "Self do I understand what's going to happen?" If the answer is yes then I shall continue this new and improved writing style. Also apologies for this chapter being a little short.**

* * *

Roman Torchwick stood on the upraised plinth and tapped his cane between his feet. Every three seconds a tap, Roman wasn't an impatient man, but having been told to meet someone where he was standing; the person requesting his presence hadn't show up yet. "How long has it been?" Roman yelled to his left, a goon stood there. The goon looked at the timepiece he pulled out of his pocket and said, "It has been five hours sir. You are incredibly patient."

"I've reached my limit, hunt him down…no. I fear the man who requested my presence really wants my death, stay with me just in case and send for some men." Roman ordered.

"And what should I have the men do, sir?" The goon asked.

"Ah, well let's see…oh I don't know, maybe kill the man forcing me to wait five hours, and for what? Nothing!" Spit almost flew out of Roman's mouth as he yelled, but sopping he turned back the way he had been facing and saw something peculiar. A coach attached to a horse was approaching. '_Odd method of transport, then again this madman is…well a madman._'

"I think I know why sir that the man has taken so long, he traveled by carriage." The goon said kind of stating the obviously.

"Yes I you haven't noticed what I want from him is vital, and I must have it. I think he had spies watching me to see if I would leave, but I will not! What's mine is mine, and I will not move from this area until I have it!" Roman said striding up to the carriage. The horse upon Roman's approach reared up and slashed the air with its hooves; Roman felled the animal with a hot bolt of fire dust from his cane. After sliding the reticule back in, and the bottom of the can sliding back in Roman approached the carriage. Before he could get to it however the door flew open and a distraught man stumbled out yelling, "It's impossible! You could not have waited this long, nothing is this precious to a man?"

"And with that statement I know you belong in the insane asylum called hell!" With those words Roman drove his cane into the man's face, cracking his skull and dealing a deadly strike. As the man slumped over dead, Roman stepped to the open door of the carriage and pulled out the one, the one thing that he had been searching for. A woman whose name would user in a war so terrible that most humans wouldn't survive. But, and Roman hopped that when he delivered Katharine Chaos, that Grimm would be satisfied and spare the Faunus and slay the humans.

Roman knew that the deal he had struck with Grimm had rather been like striking a deal with the devil, this only meant one thing; that Grimm would spare the Faunus while leaving the humans dead. '_That deal will only work if I get Katharine to Grimm in time, that damn bastard gave me a deadline and I'm on the others side of Remenant! Grimm asked me to deliver Chaos to the place where his army will pour forth from his realm._' Roman thought this while he carried the woman slung over his shoulder.

The goon approached and Roman handed her off to him, when the grunt slung Chaos over his shoulder he nearly fell over. But he righted himself almost immediately, clearly signaling to Roman that he was only surprised at Chaos's weight. "Sir, is she supposed to be this heavy?"

"Oh but of course, Chaos is a busty woman! Those extra curves don't weight anything now hurry up! I need to get inside and away from the natives, those damned savages will tear both of us apart once they realized we've stolen their 'princess' and murdered their 'chief'. I mean for the love of…they're both slaves!" Roman huffed as he walked through the door into a garage. "Here put her in the coffin inside the Hearse but keep the coffin lid open! We want Chaos alive once we deliver her to Grimm."

It took a bit of finesse but the goon eventually got Chaos in the coffin on her back with her arms crossed hands tucked into her elbows. Roman then snuck up behind the goon and blew his brains out all over the ground behind the Hearse. "Sorry, oh wait I'm not. I knew you weren't a Faunus. Did you think you could fool me! Damn spy…but I'm glad I took you with me." Roman said to himself referring to the dead human behind him as he drove the Hearse away. "This way no one will know what I've done, except Grimm. That lovely fellow seems to just love collecting the souls of the recently deceased and collecting their last memories. Well ha! I've given Grimm, not one but two souls to glean the information that I now have his precious Chaos captive."

Roman leaned out of the window and shouted up at the sky, "You hear me Grimm? I have your Chaos!" Roman chuckled and drove all the way to the White Fang convoy, which escorted him to a secluded town built near a dust mine. Thanks to the experimental lab in the town, and the wealth of dust at hand Roman was able to procure enough energy dust to power a stolen cargo plane; the stolen energy wouldn't be enough to land properly once Roman and his entourage of White Fang members got back to the continent where the city of Vale resided.

Roman planned to crash the plain on the new Beacon rebuilding sight, thanks to his network of Faunus spies with traits less noticeable so they could blend in with humans better, Roman knew that the rebuilding of Beacon was under threat of being halted. Roman discerned from the fact that the project was continuing that Ozpin, the current headmaster there, had struck some sort of deal. Roman suspected…no he knew that he reason people didn't want Beacon rebuilt was because of the dangers woven into it's most recent history. Roman planned to remind everyone why they shouldn't let Beacon to be rebuilt by crashing the plane into the town nearest where Beacon was being rebuilt.

Roman turned to Cinder sitting next to him and commented, "Won't it be wonderful? All those humans dead, and who will they blame?"

Cinder sighed and said, "They will blame the Faunus."

"Which will then give us plenty of reason to declare all out war…oh yes Cinder it will be the second Great War and it will be fought between the Faunus and the Humans!" Roman affirmed…however little did roman know that the war wouldn't be between just the humans and Faunus, Grimm's forces would also join in attempting to slaughter both races while they were fighting amongst each other.


	27. Fallen Angel

**All right here's another one. Over the weekend I will continue to write chapters even though I can't upload them. I might have a big upload day on Monday, where I will more than likely upload 2 or more chapters from both the stories that I'm doing atm. The first being this one, and the second being Fox Flower.**

**Hope you enjoy, and stay safe!**

* * *

Blake's practically see in the dark gaze swept the street corner, she saw many people milling about outside the court building. It disturbed Blake that so many people would come to a spur of the moment court meeting; once the president of UVC arrived Blake knew this wasn't spur of the moment.

As Blake tuned her hearing into the general noise she heard a phrase repeated over and over, using her keen eyesight Blake spied many identical looking newspapers with bold headlines. Putting one and one together Blake realized that all the people were reading the same headline, '**Yang Xaio Long, an Innocent Brutally Attacked by White Fang**'

It was nighttime as the people read their papers thanks to the light spilling out of the open courtroom doors. Blake disguised her self and started mingling with the crowd, finding her self-lucky to be speaking with a newspaper handler Blake bought what he was selling. There it was, the bold caption with a picture of Yang being impaled by a blur.

Looking up questioningly Blake said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Doesn't anyone notice, that the picture on the front cover of this newspaper had been tampered with?" Everyone began to look at their papers, and they were soon in outrage. Someone else besides Blake shouted, "Now wait a minute! I don't think it matters what it is! I think what we really aught to be looking at, is the fact that an innocent person was attacked by the White Fang; a group of supposedly peaceful Faunus!"

Everyone began shouting, one woman marched up the steps of the court house, stood in the doorway leading to the court room turned around to face the crowd, and shouted, "I don't care if what the Faunus claim to be! Or the White Fang for that matter…listen everyone. Does a group of peaceful ambassadors of a race who attack unprovoked I might add, an innocent and possibly valuable member of society?"

"I see what you're saying, but let us hear what you think." Blake said her voice disguised as well. Looking around Blake realized that her disguise had goon far enough that the people around her believed her to be human. Now that Blake stood in the back of the crowd, on a bench Blake could see that every single person standing in front of the court room was human…she was the only Faunus gathered.

"Very well then. My name is not important, however if you want to name me for the sole purpose of identifying it is me when I speak…then you may call me Axe. However you may not call me Axe for any other reason." Axe cleared their throat, and speaking loud and clear said, "This group the 'White Fang' have long since previously established itself as a peaceful organization. Do you still believe this? Because I sure as hell do not believe they are what they say, this peaceful group had infected Yang Xaio Long with a virus, a deadly agent that when spread through skin to skin contact will infect the one without the virus with the Darkness Plague."

Everyone gasped at this, and Blake horrified tried to find this perpetrator before they revealed any more sensitive information. However Blake couldn't see the person since they had blended in with the crowd, and their voice seemed to come from everywhere, "Yang was attacked and cursed by the White Fang, and she was innocent; despite her pas she was innocent! What provoked this attack? A better question to ask, what are you all feeling right now? Fear. From what?"

Blake waited, tense as this seeming mastermind worked the crowd into a stupor, they seemed to bend to his or her will and a few had cameras out and were recording every word. Blake heard the speaker asking more questions, but once they realized that everyone was stunned and robbed temporarily of their ability to speak…well they answered their own questions.

"You fear the Grimm, you fear the crime loss and devastation that has surrounded Beacon Academy. You fear you city falling apart, with reports of exploding buildings, brutal and fatal attacks in broad daylight, the entire sewer system almost failing…and the rift." Blake finally saw the speaker, surrounded by mortal cameras filming a godlike figure. A dark angel dressed in a punk green and red stripped silk suit. Its eyes flashed and Blake suddenly got the feeling that he was truly evil.

When Axe turned his back to Blake, she had the feeling she was the only one to see the two horrible disfigured lumps that protruded several feet from his back. '_Oh my god…he's a fallen angel._' Blake thought suddenly and dreadful sense of foreboding that suddenly from another source than her feelings, it only confirmed Blake's suspicious. With a jolt Blake realized that the Dark Angle was trying to control her mind, influence her feelings and make her submit to his way of thinking.

But she wouldn't bend, Blake was a Faunus and the rage at such a racist angel was almost infinite and Blake snapped. "That is enough!" Blake shouted throwing off her disguise granted tot her by part of her Aura Semblance. "I will not stand her and take-"

"That's her!" Axe the fallen angel shouted, pointing his finger straight Blake's heart. "Rip it out of her, she's a Faunus and therefore you enemy!" Axe wasn't even trying to keep up the charade of the innocent and peaceful group turned terrorist speech, he already had the entire crowd in agreement with him. And the scary thing was, that all the humans who now turned toward Blake with murder in their eyes were all genuine.

What made the moment horrifying for Blake, wasn't the fact that she would most definitely have to run in order to not hurt any citizen, but the fact that a fallen angel had just turned a crowd into a crowd that was wholly willing to slaughter her and the Faunus race as a whole. Blake knew that within a matter of hours that the people who had recorded the angel speaking on cameras, would post the footage on the data network for all to see.

Blake doubted that the Axe's plan would work on everyone, but it sure as hell worked on this many people. Speaking of people, Blake just realized that a bunch of people wanted her dead right at the moment when they charged her. Blake scrambling to get away vaulted a tall wall and ran off. The humans who were not as agile had to go around the wall, and this gave Blake the few seconds head start she needed.

Every crazed human in the crowd was now chasing after Blake, and she was almost on all fours putting everything she had to get away from these people. Blake ran and ran, also Blake seemed to out run everyone, but once she stopped and rested they would either catch up to her, or find her.

So Blake doing what she did best, was user her Semblance, and her Dark Armor to melt into the shadows. She had to stay in a particularly deep shadow, and wait until everyone had gone from where she was, and when it turned nightfall. Once it turned night, Blake continued to blend with the shadows; avoiding streetlamps and open patches of bright moonlight, Blake managed to get to the place where Yang and Ruby were staying.


	28. Fire Fire

Blake trying to get her heart under control stood just outside the door to Yang and Ruby's temporary home. After some controlled breaths she managed to stabilize it. Blake thought hard before she entered, should she tell them about what she had just seen? Blake would have to tell them something, they wouldn't just let her stay with them; after all, Ruby was going insane and was currently unstable and Yang held a deadly disease.

Just as Blake decided to turn around and leave, Ruby opened the door. Her face was visibly drained of its color, as if she had been screaming soundlessly. "Blake…what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I overheard…can I come in? This stuff is kind of confidential." Blake said, and Ruby let her in. As Blake stepped into the room, she got the distinct impression that the space had been cleared. Also a burning smell permeated the air inside, what seemed to be smoke curled around the ceiling and slowly drifted out of the only window that was really a bent hole in the ceiling with the other end on the side of the building.

When Ruby went and stood under the bent hold in the ceiling, once she did this all the smoke in the room began to move towards the hole and out into the air. When Blake asked where the smoke went, she replied, "It goes up the same…sideways chimney that the kitchen smoke comes out of." "Oh really?" Blake remarked, "I thought that the place below here was just a beer pub."

"Oh no it's definitely a regular pub, beer…sluts if you pay for 'em and meals too." Yang said. "Wait, hasn't anyone tried to come up here?" Blake asked. "Nope. Not a living soul except me you and Ruby over there has ever been in this room…well since we moved in." Yang answered.

Blake thought about this a moment then shrugged, she sat down and put her back against the wall next to the door. Yang stared at Blake and commented, "Why don't we fuck?" Blake responded, "Because something always seems to get in the way. We never have time, Yang I'm sorry."

"Ha! You two are worried about time? Really…whenever Weiss and I wanted to get it on, we just did it. You two need to loosen up, but please don't do it while I'm in the room." Yang was horrified and furious before Ruby apologized and corrected, "Oh no damnit! Sorry Yang, I forgot you can't touch anyone without getting them infected with a fast acting Darkness Plague."

"Your fine Ruby, sorry about that Blake…why are you here again? Didn't quite catch that." Yang said.

"Well I was looking outside, to see things and try and assess the situation. I came upon and heard a group of human gathering outside of a courtroom. They were all standing around, and some of them were reading newspapers by the light of the open doors leading in to the courtroom. Yang guess what? You were on the front cover." Blake said.

"Oh did I look good?" Yang said; she never really had been in the newspaper before.

"Well no, to me you were, but you were still half covered in gore. The caption said, **Yang Xaio Long, an Innocent Attacked by White Fang.** And a bunch of the humans began questioning the White Fang's motives. Eventually, and I don't know how, a fallen angel walked among the humans and convinced them to believe that the White Fang was a terrorist group." Blake said solemnly, hoping that Yang didn't see the holes in her explanation. Yang gasped and said in rising anger, "That's unfair, I know I'm sort of defending the White Fang – and yes I am well aware that they attacked me – but they're really just a peaceful group! All they want is better treatment of the Faunus race."

"Ha, yeah I don't think so Yang. And I know for a fact that after being attacked that you don't believe that story either." Blake said, and that ended the discussion. "Oh and as to why I'm here? Those crazy humans now want me dead, just because I'm a Faunus." "And that's no worse than how they've been treating the Faunus previously?" Yang asked. "No, this is worse. They chased after me, and tried to kill me! That's why I had to run here and hide!" Blake almost shouted.

"Okay, okay! Calm down Blake, I believe you." Yang said hurriedly but then she slumped comfortably back into her chair.

"Yang why is there a bunch of smoke on the ceiling?" Blake asked curiously, not expecting Yang's answer.

"Why I was practicing and honing my Aura Semblance. Since mine is partly associated with controlling fire. Since Weiss told us about the War, well I thought I'd get started with training early." Yang explained.

"Wait what War? Don't tell me we're about to have the second Great War?" Blake said desperately hoping it wasn't true. However thanks to her girlfriend and friend's she was convinced otherwise. No one could at the same time seem so sad, but also so happy. "Why are you happy Ruby? This is the second Great War!" Blake almost screamed.

Ruby just stood there, and once the smoke finally cleared she said rather crazed, "So I can see the blood of my enemies and writhe in the filthy stench of fear coming from my allies…as both of us face the hoards of Grimm together!"

"So…Yang what did you burn?" Blake asked changing the subject so Ruby didn't snap and probably get all three of them killed.

Weiss was walking down the street when she recognized here sister Winter driving their family car. Waving so she stopped Weiss hurried over and hopped in the passenger seat exclaiming, "Why are you driving around town?"

Winter just looked at her sister suspiciously and said, "Finding you, the better question to ask is: What are you doing walking around? Hmmm? Aren't you a wanted criminal? I mean you did kill like 54 people. Oh and that's another thing how did you get your voice back?"

"Well let's just say an angel helped me." At these words from Weiss Winter's eyes widened. "Yeah a real angel all right, and as for me a wanted criminal? You don't really believe it was me doing those things…do you?"

"I don't know. What are you suggesting Weiss, that you what? Were possessed?" Winter guessed not knowing before hand that she was right. "Uh yeah, I wasn't myself. Let's just leave it at that."

"Yeah I guess you're right." As Winter piloted the car into the neighborhood of their house she slowed down noticeably. When Winter finally got to their house she shut off the car, and turned to Weiss and said, "Listen, I have an idea on how to get you out of this mess. Just say that your mother ordered it, and she did, and that you being the oldest Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company must obey your parents."

"Yeah I guess that explanation makes sense." Weiss said, '_But I still can't deny the fact that my hands killed those people, even thought it was still in self defense it was still wrong._'

Both Winter and Weiss got out of the car and walked up to the front door of their house. They tried and failed not to notice the gaping holes in the windows left by the mob throwing bricks at the house. Winter walked forward trying to enter the house; she was however pushed back by her mother saying, "Get back! This place is going up in flames, your father and I, now that he is awake and recovered from his injury, have decided to burn the house and move to the main factory!"


	29. Burning Childhood

**This chapter is shorter because I didn't have enough time to write more. I could've but that would have meant going for 3 fucking days without sleep. I've only been able to pull off 2 days without sleep (twice, not in a row) and I didn't want to press my luck. Sorry, but that's how it is. Also I'm changing the chapter titles just a little bit.**

* * *

Weiss and winter just stood there horrified as their mother tried to explain why their house was currently curling smoke out of its upper windows. "It's for our own safety, when we are at the factory we'll be behind an army."

Winter looked at Weiss, who thought, '_Oh that's right, the 'army' is really the security force protecting that massive facility from spies, and the like._' She then said, "Wouldn't it be better if we used actual soldiers, not security guards?"

Weiss's mother chuckled as she said, "Oh nonsense Weiss, and don't assume about anything you don't know the full truth about. Those men and women you call security guards? They are the army, the army of Vytal to be more specific."

Mrs. Schnee brushed past her children, and once she was walking towards the car, which Weiss and Winter had just used, Winter asked in a whisper, "Weiss. Do you know all the continents, I know that the one we live on right now is called Vytal but what about others?"

"I'm sure there were lots of names for the other continents of Remnant, however Vytal is not just a name of a continent; it's the name of the world government." Weiss said, her sister didn't know this, "And furthermore I think, mainly because father has never confirmed this, that the Vytal has complete control of the world."

"How can that be possible?" Winter asked, "People disagree all the time, how can one government rule the world?" "With an unbreakable iron fist, you'd think that they'd have some other representatives? No only humans are currently a part of the Vytal World Government." Weiss answered.

"Wait so, maybe that's why the Faunus are so upset. It's not about being treated fairly; well that's what it is about now, but what if that wasn't the original purpose of; the White Fang?" Winter guessed and was unaware of just how right she was.

Even though Weiss wasn't possessed by a demon anymore, she still had memories of what the demon had showed her, a strange world. While Weiss was in that world she noticed that all the 'people' she had met had been reflections of people she already knew in real life.

Arthur being the suitor that her father would most likely pick out for her, not only that it would be the one man picked out for her that Weiss would actually somewhat like. The slave Master would be her father, no doubt about that.

The most disturbing thing however was not the souls of 'hell' being Faunus under her father's business regime, it was Ruby's other side being shown in the dream. Weiss had seen what Ruby could look like if the went fully insane, and Weiss was inclined to keep the current Ruby.

"Yes that would make more sense than what father has told me," Weiss hurriedly corrected herself, "but that doesn't mean it's right."

"Of course not Weiss, I was there from the very beginning, when the White Fang was formed." Mr. Schnee said.

"But father," Winter interrupted, "I thought the beginning of it all was the start of the Great Human-Faunus War?" "And you would be right my dear, my father's father was at the start of that war. Yes children, your grandfather on my side fought in the Great War."

Weiss wasn't too shocked by this news, she knew that the Schnee family had been influential for as long as can be remembered. What she didn't know however was just how far back their influence stretched. Weiss's grandfather who's only known name was Schnee, decided to take matters into his own hands.

The first Great War had been a draw between its two armies, what had ended it was the wonderful technology made during the bloodshed and murder. Dust had been discovered by Schnee early on in the Great War, but not until the end did he finally tell the public and share some of the wonderful things that could be made with it.

Schnee wasn't willing to share with either race however, unless the decided to cooperate. There still existed malice between the human's and Faunus, but it quickly vanished after Schnee called an end to the Great War.

It looked like there would be a long lasting peace between the two races, until the Vytal World government decided to somehow replace all their retiring Faunus members with humans.

They didn't decide this; in fact the Faunus elected to take their place were the first ones that rebelled against the humans. This Faunus rebellion almost started the second Great War, but once Schnee got up and argued that it wouldn't be so good to start another one only 3 months after the first, things died down.

There existed now the old malice between the humans and Faunus, the common Faunus had all but forgotten the reasons they held on to for peace. The 13 Faunus that was supposed to be in the Vytal world council rebelled and their race went with them. The campaign used convinced indirectly the Faunus to hate the humans.

"And to this day, Faunus just can't get over the fact that we humans were really the ones to win the Great War. After all it was grandfather Schnee, a human, who ended the war. In no small thanks of course to his human comrades." Mr. Schnee said, "So children, I anyone Faunus or human decides to tell you that the Great War ended in a tie? Tell them they are wrong, and tell them why."

The two Schnee sisters didn't protest as their father put them in the family car, and drove them away from their childhood home. Weiss only looked back once, and all she saw was smoke flames and ash starting to fall from the sky around the previously know Schnee estate.


	30. Angel Power

**Again with the chapter length, look…I'm just going to try and make it between 1,000 and 1,300 words anything beyond that I really can't promise.**

**Hope you enjoy, and stay safe!**

* * *

"So when are we reporting? Ozpin said that he wanted to train an army?" Blake asked. And Yang was about to answer when Ruby interrupted, "But Weiss said that Ozpin was only going to do that if the Grimm problem got larger, and more worse."

"So we what, wait around for the bigger and more life threatening problem to arrive and then start preparing to defend against it?" Yang said. "If that's what it takes then yes! I know that sounds mad, but just listen to me for a moment, and hear me out! There are a lot of experienced and wise Hunters and Huntresses still in this world, most of them have proven themselves time and time again to be defenders!"

"Right but that will not be enough." Blake argued. "Every single one human hunter and huntress alive today still has resentment against the Faunus." "Well that can't be true, Ozpin doesn't hate Faunus, and didn't he tell you himself?" Yang asked.

"Now hold on a minute, I think I know what Blake is trying to say here." Ruby said. "Buried deep underneath the previous generation of Hunters and Huntresses are still buried the prejudices of the Great War, fought between the humans and the Faunus."

"And since those prejudices, why does that prevent the Hunters and Huntresses of today from defending against the Grimm threat?" "Oh are you forgetting Yang?" Weiss said very seriously, "They haven't succeeded in the past, in fact many of their failed defense attempts almost drove the human race to extinction."

"And what makes you think we can do any different?" Ruby asked desperately trying to fight the darkness inside of her. She hadn't been present when the angel Karael had purged Weiss of the demon possessing her, Ruby still had to live with the darkness inside.

Yang turned on Ruby, surprised she said, "What? I thought you had confidence. We are to be probably the greatest Huntresses there ever was!" "Oh right, probably!" Ruby shouted back at Yang, "And what seals the deal, who really knows whether we'll make a difference or not?"

Blake strangely silent finally says, "We make a difference. I have a firm belief that if we truly believe that we can make a difference, then we can make a difference!" Blake slammed her fist against the wall and shouted with passion; mind you it wasn't loud enough to disturb the patrons now strolling into the bar downstairs but it sill was very powerful. "Humanity could have won against the Grimm by now if they had a more firm belief that they could win!"

"And how can we win? By killing them?" Yang countered her voice a whisper but holding equal weight to Blake's fiery talk, "Even though that may be an effective method, don't you think that some of the other members of the Grimm army would get us struck by lightning?"

"And who would strike us…God?" Blake asked incredulously, "You think that just because angels exist that God exists as well?" "I never said that, but what happens when we start murdering angels? Karael did say that Grimm has 33 phalanxes of 100 dark angels each at his disposal."

"Yeah that's all very scary and stuff…but what about this, have you ever considered that the angels would break free of their curse?" Ruby said shocking the two girls into silence. "Oh so you haven't thought of that? Well I think we wont have to worry about the angels…the Great Beasts however? Now those will be a problem."

"What are these Great Beasts exactly? I'm sorry it's like a war council in here." Yang asked but then apologized. "Oh no it's fine, both of you are stuck in her until further notice…these Great Beasts…"

"They are great big versions of all the classified Grimm, and I fear there are even bigger versions of the types of Grimm we have yet to classify. For example you have you Great Beowulf, Great Ursa, Great Boarbatusk, Great Nevermore, Great Deathstalker, and god knows what else." Ruby summarized. "Oh and besides that there's like, a whole bunch of 'normal' sized versions of each one of those."

"Right now we know what we're up against." Yang said. "So these Great Grimm they're kind of like generals? I don't know, what do you think Blake?" "I think they're like dictators, I…no generals definitely fit the description better. It is like each one of the Great Grimm command a small army of each of their own kind." Blake responded.

Ruby thought a moment then put in, "But how are we going to fight all of this? I mean besides team JNPR and maybe a few others no one will be wiling to fight!" "Ruby you are forgetting." Yang insisted, "There are more teams than just RWBY and JNPR, plenty of others all filed with brilliant and talented young Hunters and Huntresses alike that would be more than willing to throw down their lives if it came down to it."

"You don't know that for sure!" Ruby insisted right back, "What if none of them besides us and JNPR want to defend against the Grimm? Huh, what do we do then?" Ruby sat back and Yang fell silent. Blake just stared at Ruby and said, "Well, well. You're all sunshine and rainbows, lovely."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked not trying to be negative, but the darkness inside was anxious to get out of the room and release itself momentarily into the world. The darkness was hungry and no matter how Ruby tried to exert control, it sill wanted to taste fresh blood.


	31. Roman's Ruby

And so it was, the will of the darkness inside overpowered Ruby's own will. In a feat of strength rivaling the human spirit's stubbornness the darkness forced Ruby to say goodbye to her friend and sister. "But where are you going?" Ruby's sister asked and Ruby answered her saying…nothing. Ruby just walked away, not saying a word.

Yang was about to go after her when Blake said, "You can't go out there with her!" To which Yang replied with, "Why not? She's dangerous, her mind his addled somehow…she's not herself!"

"I know, listen sweetheart I can only guess how hard it must be to know that you carry around a deadly virus, basically making you untouchable. But I know how it feels when someone you love descends into madness, and all you can do it watch." Blake says.

"All I can do? Ah, no wait I guess you're right. I can't touch her, so how can I stop her?" Yang said, sadly not knowing that a simple phrase or word would have stopped Ruby in her tracks, and at least allowed Ruby's mind the extra bit of power she needed to hold back the darkness inside her.

Ruby walked down the stairs and out the door, a wind picked up and her long flowing brown as chocolate hair blew in the wind. It fell just past her shoulder blades, so Ruby realizing this reached into the pocket of her red jeans and pulled out a few hair ties.

Taking one or two of them Ruby secured all of her hair in multiple places, a long braid falling down her back with hair strands weaving around and being held in place by 7 hair ties. This massive amount of hair Ruby had grown hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone; they just didn't have the heart to tell Ruby that her red highlights had disappeared.

Almost everyone who knew Ruby knew that she loved her red highlights, but more than just red dye would highlight this evening. Ruby walked on winding her way through the streets getting closer and closer to…something.

The darkness now had almost complete control of Ruby's body; the only part that was Ruby was the appearance, and general air that Ruby carried about her. It was like the darkness inside Ruby picking out parts of her and forcing Ruby to use them according to the wishes of the darkness inside.

A few people passed by Ruby and waved or greeted her, at first the darkness was unprepared but then had Ruby respond in the way she would if she passed a friendly person while going to something important. It frustrated and scared Ruby that the darkness inside of her was clever.

Clever enough in fact was the darkness that when they approached a square filled with people, that it pinned Ruby for a use of her power. '_That's interesting the darkness can't control my power, but that's also confusing. That means that my power doesn't come from the darkness…but then where does it come from?_' Ruby thought of this very important question right as Ruby turned herself invisible and made herself able to fly.

The darkness used these two temporary powers to position Ruby directly over a separate group of people, one that was away from the general crowd. Ruby read the intent of the darkness and if she had to compare it so something it would have been this; a copse of trees was about to be cut down, simultaneously.

Pulling out Crescent Rose drawing it out in scythe form, turning of her invisibility and flying all at the same time, Ruby descended upon the hapless humans and slaughtered them. Ruby screamed as she did so, the darkness couldn't stop Ruby as she tore through more and more people…a far greater number than the darkness intended.

The darkness inside Ruby was small to what the real Ruby was currently doing. It only wanted occasional and small killings, but by the looks of things Ruby was about to wipe out everyone in the crowd. As the bodies piled up one man slipped away, silent and undetected by Ruby's madness.

He phoned the headmaster Ozpin telling him that one of his prospecting 'warriors' had just gone berserk, and was killing everyone in the meeting town square located inside the offshoot of Vale city.

The man was the same man that had stuck the war contract with headmaster Ozpin, and he was worried that all Ozpin had to offer in regards to an army was many students similar to the literally insane killing machine. Now the killing machine part the man didn't mind, it's just the fact that Ruby was slaughtering Faunus…and human alike.

He, being the mysterious man no one knew much about, wasn't to keen on the idea of recruiting Ruby. The buffoons calling themselves the defenders of Remnant and conscientious objectors of the White Fang didn't even realize or even seem to care about the White Fang anymore.

The organization made up entirely of Faunus had taken quite a lot of risky moves lately, and they would have been spotted if the 'defenders' had been paying the amount of attention they normally pay. Roman Torchwick chuckled under his most brilliant and clever disguise and walked away cheerily, the sound of innocent people being killed behind him…it made him smile with joy.

It didn't matter that some of the people were Faunus, which just meant that whatever Roman pointed to, Ruby wouldn't hesitate to kill it. Now that Roman knew he could get Ruby to kill humans and Faunus without hesitation, he had his perfect weapon. The Grimm could be easily killed, since Ruby sill had her Huntress training inside.

The killing abruptly stopped and Roman turned to see Ruby standing in the middle of a pile of corpses. Blood seeped through her hair staining it, and as the night descended a great and noisy swarm of flies descended upon the square.


	32. Grim Himself

**Hello, and this one you may not like. Well if you don't like it then I've done well and it's accomplished it intended purpose. I tried to capture a little bit of Grimm as not only the antagonist for this story, but make him a true evil very despicable thing.**

* * *

Ovarian the watchmaker was at his shop, tinkering when he heard the noise. This noise would change his life. It was a high-pitched screaming, and it made him more curious than afraid. Which was his first mistake because it meant that poor old Ovarian just couldn't resist going off, and trying to find out what had made such an awful noise.

Without so much as a warning Ovarian the watchmaker fell through a hole in the earth, and once he reached terminal velocity while falling through the earth, he fell through a second hole. This time it was a hole in time, and it transported him to a barren wasteland.

The ground itself was almost psychically stripped; all the places where there should have been trees were messy and terrible looking holes. If Ovarian would've looked hard enough at the tortured landscape, he would've saw the harvester tracks in between the torn up looking holes.

However Ovarian took on look at the holes and said, "Those damndable trees have finally done it! I was telling every, I says 'those trees area alive!' and it turns out I was right. There simply can't be any other explanation, as to why a bunch of holes in the ground that looked like a trees roots existed there, none at all. No I'm certain of it, the trees are alive!"

The watchmaker never forgot what he saw, nor did her forget the events that followed the strange and ominous dream. For the watchmaker knew it was a dream, mainly because once he accepted the fact that the trees were alive he awoke; and upon awakening Ovarian discovered only his lowly heart beating inside his lonely house.

When the watchmaker dreamed he dreamed he was a healthy strapping young man, someone that seemed to attract all the ladies with his body, but lure them in with his insatiable personality. When In reality however Ovarian was a very ordinary man, nothing more than an old man wishing about what he could have done and reminiscing on what he had done.

After yawning, making himself breakfast, and answering the door to a policeman (definitely not in that order) Ovarian found himself in handcuffs being transported in the back of a police cruiser. '_Ah yes, a good old black and white. Is that what human's call it? Anyway it's of no consequence. What is of consequence however, is that fact that humans found me out…_' Grimm thought this, as he inhabited the body of the very late Ovarian the now deceased watchman. '_Perhaps I should still be controlling the body of a man who's been long dead…aw well. This man still is rather full for his age, and Chaos's screams are even much more pain filled than pleasure filled._'

Grimm's dark and twisted thoughts strayed to what he had been doing to Chaos's still alive, partially mutilated, and unconscious body. The Lord of All Consuming Darkness reveled in the sinful act of committing adultery, and of course abusing and taking advantage of some one like that.

The world in this way became very addicted to Grimm. Despite the fact that if he planned on succeeding with is plan of using Chaos to rule earth, and slowly kill of the human inhabitants; Grimm didn't want to leave this humans body. It had just the right amount that swelled quite large and became so hard that Chaos screamed in pain when Grimm penetrated her.

It didn't feel like getting fucked full force by and old man with a massive cock, it felt like getting rapped by darkness itself. Chaos, if she was in control of her mind, was already beyond help even if she had her mind working and was in possession of it. '_And to think that those four little brat whores could've stopped me, I laugh at them!_'

Grimm reminded himself constantly of a character in a book he had once seen and heard other humans talk about. The Bible they called it, it had in it a character, Satan. Known by other names such as Lucifer, (and Grimm's favorite) Prince of the Power of the Air. It always seemed to amuse Grimm.

Whenever he saw a visual representation, or a story in a book that portrayed the devil he always thought, '_I can and am so much better at being diabolical and satanic. That's what I am, I even make time to take care of my toys._' Grimm still inside the Watchmaker's body walked out into the open. Not quite letting anyone see him, but Grimm still made it a rule never to leave the 'house' without a disguise.

He often wondered what other torturous and sexually abusing things he could do to Chaos. As Grimm sat on his front porch contemplating this situation, he saw a man rather buff looking go into a shed alone and with a laptop. '_Hello what's this? Ah I heard of this, he's going in there to watch porn. I might just pop in there to see what he's watching, maybe I'll steal a few tricks to use on Chaos._'

When Grimm went inside the shack, appearing invisible as only Grimm could when in the mortal world. He discovered that the man hiding in the shed was a hardcore porn viewer, and he was into way more serious and hard stuff that what Grimm had been doing.

'_What? I had no idea I could do those things, I didn't even know they could be done to a human female by a human male. But now that I do know, I'll do the same things to Chaos! Over and over again, until finally she is fully and 100% dominated by me, and will follow my every command without question!_' Grim thought, and after the man finally left having expended his 7 hour session, Grimm floated back to the house.


	33. Ruby's Second Imprisonment

**If you don't get why this is Ruby's ****second**** imprisonment, then I suggest you go read the original story. It's called, "Hunting the Grim Sphere", and it comes before this story plot wise.**

* * *

Sirens blared inside a police station, and a squad prepared to move out. Everyone had heard something, and the vale police force was getting numerous reports that something terrible had happened in the town square of Offshoot. What could be reported as 'incessant buzzing', was discovered when the police force got to the square, to be a mass amount of insects all buzzing around an unidentifiable number of bodies.

A pyrotechnic team was called in and they brought fire dust projectors, which they used to spit flame about thirty feet to roast the insects. They didn't aim near the bodies however, which seemed to have been ceremoniously piled in the middle of a square; stacked on top of each other like a log cabin.

The team aimed for a loud buzzing cloud of flies, they hovered several feet above the bodies and seemed to be stationary in the air. As if they were in the formation of a flying phalanx the flies were almost motionless. Their bodies burnt to an immediate crisp…after almost a full minute under the carefully controlled fire stream.

After the last fly had disappeared and the perception filter lifted from off the bodies all 40 police and 5 pyrotechnics saw that the bodies were perfectly unharmed…well relatively. Except for what looked like scythe wounds on most of them all the bodies seemed to be in perfect condition; at least they would've been except for the fact that most of the bodies were filled with poison.

So much so that all the veins had turned black and could be seen just below the skin. "What the hell could have done this?" A police commissioner asked, he was on the scene since his unit had been called; and he hadn't seen any real action dangerous or high risk enough for a long time…at least not since the Great War.

The man was old, old enough to be in the human army even before the Great War between the humans and Faunus. "Well looks like there's been a mass murder sir…hey wait a minute! Look on top of the bodies." A pyrotechnic said pointing to the top of the pile; where another body oddly placed could be seen.

The body on top twitched then after a few tense seconds moved and stood. The police trained their compact dust rifles at her, and one of the pyrotechnics yelled out, "Ruby! What the hell are you doing up there? Are you hurt, did you see who murdered all those people?" To which Ruby replied with, "Can one of you throw me a mirror?"

One of the police detached the rearview mirror from one of their vehicles, and taking care tossed it up to Ruby; who upon catching it and viewing herself in the mirrors reflection said, "Yes dear law bringers, I know who did this." After a lengthy pause Ruby added, "And I'm looking at her, but before you kill me…"

"No Ruby we're not going to kill you! Someone saw what happened and saw you being taken over as if against your will, as they saw you they immediately phoned us and told us everything. You have an alibi we know it was madness that drove you to do this Ruby, now step down from there!" The police commissioner spoke calmly.

Ruby in a daze obliged but she didn't step down from the pile of bodies, she fell from it and hit her head on the cobblestone floor of the square. After blacking out Ruby woke up in a cell, a temporary one but still a cell. Ruby's mouth watered when she smelt the delicious food being prepared, and she shot out of bed. Going to the bars in her door Ruby looked out and saw her cell was directly opposite a kitchen.

Between Ruby and the kitchen was a cafeteria sunk several feet below, there were stairs leading up to Ruby's cell, which she later discovered was actually part of where the rest of the prisoners were housed. But there weren't stairs leading up to the kitchen, '_But how do they get the food to the prisoners…and me?_' Ruby realized that despite someone telling her they believed she had murdered a lot of people while mad, doing the murdering still landed her in prison.

An alarm sounded and what sounded like a row of prison cell doors unlocked, Ruby was unable to open hers however and had to wait until the entire line of them opened simultaneously. When they did Ruby stepped out and saw that she had on an orange prison outfit, the difference between Ruby's and the other prisoners was that hers had white black and orange vertical striped pants, her shirt was pure orange and the same color as the orange stripes on her pants. The rest of the prisoners had only black and white stripped shirts and pants.

Most of the other prisoners were fairly thin and wiry, most of their pants had to be tied with string and cord. Ruby's clothes however seemed to fit her very snugly and the other prisoners stared hungrily at her, but immediately looked away abashed once she looked at them. The look on Ruby's face when she looked at her fellow prisoners was one border lining depression and madness.

The other prisoners wouldn't move, even when the chefs shouted at them to move down to the cafeteria to get their food. Obviously the kitchen and cafeteria was new to these inmates, so Ruby decided to ask an obvious question, "And how will you give us the food?" Her voice came out sharp dangerous deadly and with a manic tone.

"We throw it down to you, whatever you want to eat you must catch…regardless if you catch it or not, every single on of you filthy prisoners will eat whatever we throw down there! Or you'll be executed!"


	34. Ozpin's Thoughts

Ozpin sat in his office reading the letter of occurrence he had been sent by the main police force monitoring Offshoot. The town of Offshoot was literally an offshoot of Vale city itself, except Offshoot was widely ignored…for the most part. Ozpin had the sneaking suspicion that the town would be getting a lot more attention than it was probably used to.

After all, a massive homicide had just been committed in the town's most prominent location. Now if a homicide had occurred in a house for example, it would simply go on the news and people could be concerned about it if they wished. Ozpin upon getting the letter and being briefed of its contents initially thought that it would be a simple matter to resolve.

However after reading it Ozpin's thoughts changed, this is what the report said; **the state of Offshoot as of today, most likely the day you are reading this sir, is very poor. People are beginning to panic not full scale, but it does seem to threaten to break into that. What has happened is on a scale we've frankly never seen before, this is the Offshoot police force speaking, and we'll try not to leave anything out.**

**When we first heard of the bodies was when we were all inside the station, naturally in a mere 5 minutes we were prepped and on our way to the location of the crime. Which by the state of things when we arrived looked like the crime had just been committed not a few minutes ago. When we got there we saw what must have been at least 200 people, the town square must have been at about half capacity.**

**It was lucky for some people that the killer didn't strike during a more hectic time; say in a few hours when there would have been a much bigger crowd. The one responsible for so much death, in what is reportedly so little time, is a girl. You may be familiar with her Headmaster Ozpin; she attended approximately 2 and one half years at you school called Beacon Academy.**

**If you're worried about Ruby Rose going off and killing way more people than she did, don't worry sir. We have it all under control; she is being contained in the most secure and inescapable maximum-security prisons ever created. It is named Kraken Penitentiary. A long-standing building built near the beginning of the Great War, it was used solely for capture, confinement, and torture of Faunus P.O.W.**

**Along side that sir, we're sure you'll be glad to know that every person admitted to that prison has never been let out. Mostly because they commit suicide before their sentence has ended, that or their put on death row.**

Not only was Ozpin shock he was appalled. Ruby Rose, one of his most beloved students both by the staff and her classmates, rotting in the depths of Kraken? Impossible, Ozpin thought to himself, '_There's just simply no way that this could happen, but something truly terrible must have happened to force Ruby into this. I know that girl, and I know she wouldn't do this if she was herself._'

Ozpin thought a moment longer, he then came upon a disturbing realization. One thing not mentioned in the message was the Faunus…and occasionally humans admitted to Kraken were almost always insane. And apparently the force that controlled the prison was the most honest in the entire world of Remnant.

They had proven that time and time again, consistently throughout the Great War that they only locked up the most dangerous people. The occupants of Kraken always went insane, regardless of whatever condition they were put in. This lead to Kraken's reputation of being the most honest prison ever devised in history.

And since it was apparently still running today…well that could only mean one thing. Insanity or Chaos was descending upon the world again, and Ozpin was afraid that there would be another Great War. What scared Ozpin even more than this was the implication that it might not just be between Faunus and humans; Grimm would most definitely be in the mix.

Ozpin was sitting in the first building to be recreated in the rebuilding of Beacon, the faculty office. Sitting there in a brand new chair, almost like his original chair but not quite, Ozpin contemplated what had happened. What seemed like a lifetime ago, but was in reality only a short month, the Darkness Plague had swept through Beacon.

Without laughing or smiling at all the jokes his former staff members had made to keep his spirits up, Ozpin thought of one person he wished had survived. Then again Ozpin didn't know if she had survived or not, but then again no one had seen Professor Goodwitch anywhere for about a month.

Now that the Beacon rebuilding project was at halfway completion, there was no stopping it. Regardless of weather there was going to be a second Great War, and with the war contract, students would need their education. And the ones already registered at Beacon would need to finish their education.

Ozpin had a passion for directing learning, which made him a natural Headmaster; it is also good to point out that Ozpin also loved being a very skilled Hunter. Granted Ozpin hadn't done anything to extreme since…well a month ago. A lot of things had happened then, and almost none of it Ozpin regretted.

Even storming into an Schnee Dust research stronghold, and slaughtering a lot of guards to get to something that ultimately disappeared, Ozpin didn't regret. Ozpin had gotten a very magical tattoo kit, and no matter what anyone else told him, Ozpin firmly believed it was magic. The only problem was that only a few days after finding it and returning it to the school, the magical tattoo kit seemed to disappear.

Ozpin suddenly had a thought, what if it had been destroyed in the Beacon incident? That would explain why Ozpin couldn't find it anywhere…then again whoever had used it would have probably disguised it, after all it's what Ozpin would have done.


	35. Saved By An Angel

Blake's breath almost burned as it forced it's way out of her chest. It was supposed to be a calm shopping trip, now Blake has an angry and frightened group of people chasing after her. She's currently in an ally, and the ally ends; if the mob finds Blake here they'll probably kill her. Blake doesn't want to die; no sane Human or Faunus would want to die.

But it looked like, as a man with a gun walked down the alleyway pointing his weapon, Blake didn't seem to have a choice in the matter; weather she lived or died. As Blake's breath got more rapid the man moved forward, there was no mistaking the fact; Blake could clearly see that the person was Human.

How else could he have such hatred, a burning in his eyes for her? And simply to kill her, what would that accomplish? Blake kept wondering and these questions always answered her, every time Blake tried to work it out…she came up blank. The poor girl didn't know why this person was hunting her, '_and speaking of people, where's the rest of the mob_?" Blake thought.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking? Where's the mob?" The man laughed and the gun disappeared, "Oh no what happened to the gun, I'm so scared! Shut up; don't deny it…I can smell the fear rolling off you. Aw what's wrong, I thought the face of an angel would make you sing!" The fallen angel yelled at Blake, he was right up in her face and he demanded, "Why are you still alive, and more importantly why can't I fucking kill you?'

"Because of me." Karael materialized literally out of thin air behind the fallen angel, her voice was seductive like nothing Weiss had ever heard before. At least not something so female, Weiss clearly remembered the terrible nights when her father went mad. He left Weiss's sister downstairs, and when Weiss begged him to not do this he said, "It's either you or hers sweetheart, which do you choose?"

Arthur Schnee was still running Schnee Dust, and for the life of her Weiss couldn't figure out why. Looking past the angel's shoulder Weiss saw Blake cornered against an alleyway wall, and between her and Weiss was a fallen angel. Weiss looked at it curiously and pondered, '_I wonder what it must be like for that thing…a fallen angel. That's like being Ronan, a rouge samurai, I can't even begin to imagine what feelings and emotions run through his head._'

It did occur to Weiss that she should probably run now, but she didn't; Blake was still trapped by the fallen angel, and Weiss wasn't leaving and putting herself outside the danger zone when she could've gotten Blake out as well. Sneaking and trying to be very unnoticeable Weiss went to the alley wall and inched along, she then grabbed Blake's hand.

The scared Faunus grasped it and the two girls inched their way behind Karael. "Now where are you two going? A Faunus and a F-" the sound of someone talking was suddenly cut off when Karael flung one of two of her short swords behind Weiss and Blake. Weiss looked over their shoulder and nearly went sick.

Behind the group, near the entrance of the alleyway was another fallen angel. This one had the pommel of a short sword protruding from its chest. Karael flung one hand to either side, each arm outstretched towards a different fallen angel. Karael's shorts word jumped from the chest of the second angel, and singing through the air rotated just enough to stick blade first into the first angel's heart.

Once both of the fallen angel's lay on the ground, Blake finally asked, "Are they dead?" to which Karael answered with, "No, I only have the power to vanquish demons. I can only paralyze other angels. The power to kill ones own kind are given to only the freest spirit. And that was never I."

Karael moved towards the first angel and pulled her sword out of its body. As soon as the sword was removed both bodies twitched and Karael informed Blake and Weiss, "It won't take long, maybe three days for these two to awaken. And when they do the rest of by angel brethren and sisters will awake from the curse of Grimm."

"You act like that's a bad thing, I mean aren't all angels good?" Weiss asked innocently enough, Karael answered with, "Are all humans good? It is the same with angels, psychologically at least, one 'good' apple amongst every single loyal one. What I mean to say is that the moment the rest of my angel siblings awaken, they will see that they have been imprisoned and violated by Grimm…and they will more than likely go on a rampage."

"Couldn't you stop them though?" Blake asked, the trio had now collected Blake's groceries and were heading back to the place where Ruby and Yang were hiding out. "I mean can you? If you can, then will you?"

"You ask a lot of questions…and not all of them I can answer. I do not control, nor can I influence the will of other angels. There is one that has that power, and that is their calling. They were one of the first angels and they are more or less the commander of us." Karael said, her voice low and getting dangerous sounding.

Karael walked ahead to make sure that no more fallen angels were lurking ahead. "What do you think? What's this war going to be about?" Weiss asked Blake to whom the Faunus responded with, "I don't know…is there going to be a war? I'm really not sure what's going to happen, although I do feel as if something's gone terribly wrong."


	36. First Factory

Weiss sat in the back of the car with her sister, it wasn't the same car they had left in; lord and lady Schnee had decided that they were to arrive later, and their children were to arrive first. When Weiss had asked them where they would be arriving lord Schnee responded with, "You're temporary home, our first factory ever built that processes the mined Dust into a more commercially useable form."

It was equal part exiting and depressing that Weiss was going to the first Schnee Dust factory; exciting because as a child she always wanted to get a good look at the place that got Grandfather Schnee off his feet enough to stop the Great War, depressing because she was going to have to live in a place where the treatment of the Faunus was just shy of torture.

That's not how the factory used to be run; only when grandfather Schnee's son had taken over Schnee Dust did things go off the deep end. Lord Schnee as almost everyone called him had fought in the Great War from a very young age. One could say that Lord Schnee had posttraumatic stress disorder; that would be true if it hadn't been for the fact that Lord Schnee wasn't a very good kid.

He always seemed to get in trouble with the teachers, they would never send him off to the police however, mainly because he did the discrepancies so well that they had no evidence against him. A criminal at a very young age, Lord Schnee prided himself in being able to defend the company of Schnee Dust so well because he knew the enemy.

At many times no one would realize what Lord Schnee had done, he did the 'job' so well that no one knew what had really happened but him. That wouldn't do, a criminal mind like Lord Schnee needed someone to acknowledge what he had done in some way; it was a need that overrides even the need to commit the crime itself, acknowledgement was what Lord Schnee thrived on.

The car suddenly stopped and someone opened the door on Weiss's side a few moments later, it was Butler and he said, "Welcome Miss. Schnee, I'm glad to see you, how's you legs doing?"

"Perfectly fine, all healed and everything. Oh and my voice is fine as well." Weiss responded much to Butler's astonishment. He had not been expecting the Heiress back in such pristine condition; Butler had fully expected her to be quite and it crutches with maybe a wheelchair or something. But no there stood Weiss perfect posture and form as she somehow lazily walked to the other side of the car and let her sister out.

"Honestly thought, why do people have to do that? Child locks, we're all grown up you know…butler! Why can't we get rid of the damn child locks on the back seat car doors?" Winter asked.

"Why those are for when Weiss has children and she needs to drive then and her husband somewhere." Butler said this and it sounded rehearsed, Weiss could only imagine Lord Schnee drilling Butler on what to say when either her or her sister asked this question. "But I will either have them removed or remove them myself. Weiss will be going to school; the rebuilding project is nearing 3/4ths completion. In no time at all, you Winter will be able to apply to Beacon and you Weiss will be able to finish your last year."

Weiss chuckled and said, "Actually Butler I'll be finished up about half a year, and then Winter will be allowed application to enter Beacon. Everyone from last school year still needs to finish about half a year." "Are you excited about that?" Winter asks.

Pondering this Weiss and her sister follow Butler towards the first security gate on foot. "Why do we have to walk all the way there?" "It's so everyone isn't crammed inside a bullet proof vehicle, and besides there are vehicle plates just outside the fence that are rigged to explode when anyone drives over them." Butler said this cheerily, even though as Weiss saw it if anyone drove a vehicle up to the fence they would succeed in not only breaching defenses but also taking out a good portion of the guards patrolling that fence.

"It is worth mentioning however that the people guarding this place? Are Faunus so they'll know to get out of the way if a vehicle explodes the fence." Butler says.

"But wait since there are Faunus guarding this place, wouldn't they sabotage the security and let White Fang members inside?" Weiss asked.

"No Miss. Weiss the Faunus that work at the first Schnee Dust factory live here, basically saying that this is their home. And yes Schnee Dust does still have them produce a Dust quote but they are happy to oblige." Butler explains, "Lord Schnee despite his madness was kind enough to provide the Faunus with the perfect means to defend the factory and therefore their families with. A force field that surrounds the entire compound, thereby rendering any vehicle attempts useless."

"But it seems like they disguise it." Weiss says, "It makes sense though. You don't want other companies even other factories knowing about the super advanced tech used for defense at this factory."

Butler nodes his head and continues, "And that's not all, think about it; if such advance technology is being used to defend the factory…what kind of technology is being used inside the factory? I'll tell you one thing; the first factory ever built is the factory with the highest output and fastest processing time. Why? I don't know and even if I did I couldn't tell you, but Weiss someone will tell you just ask. Your are the heiress to Schnee Dust after all."


	37. Secret Project

_3 days later_

Weiss sat alone in her new 'room', which had been and technically still was just a storage area. The space that Weiss would live in for probably the rest of her life was fairly spacious enough to allow a team of S. (scientist, builder, engineer) to work on a 400 hundred feet long and 200 foot wide secret project.

When Weiss had arrived at the First Factory she had been introduced to no one, not even Butler the kind faithful man that Weiss had come to know as some one you could rely on was allowed to escort her to her new home. Weiss's parents had stuffed her right smack dab in the middle of the most secret experimentation lab of Schnee Dust. What were the S. working on?

Well Weiss after enduring three days of their work decided to check things out. As Weiss approached the team currently working on the massive (literally and figuratively) project, she saw that the focus of the S. was currently under a covering…a sort of tent if you will. The phrase 'storage space' was just used to dissuade other lesser members of Schnee Dust from taking a peek…or being remotely interested.

And for the most part it worked, mainly due to company policy that no employees were allowed to examine or touch the items contained within the storage areas without express permission from the head of company. The storage areas…well most of them anyway, usually contained Dust and other such related products. Some of the more secret and quite literally buried beneath the earth storage areas contained original prototypes of patented and non-patented Schnee Dust inventions.

The chamber that Weiss now called her home was 10 miles by 10 miles by 10 miles; the oddly shaped square cavern was almost perfectly symmetrical, all except for a gathering of stalactites and stalagmites gathering near the entrances. One of them went up from the experiment chamber, and the other down from the experiment chamber.

Weiss's home was situated at the other end from the entrance, Weiss had chosen that spot since 1) it was so far away from the entrances that no one would bother her if they immediately entered and didn't know she was inside 2) it was at the end of the chamber that had two depressions that Weiss referred to lovingly as 'hot pool' and 'cold pool'. What the pools did was give Weiss the option of either freezing something, because the cool pool really contained water cold enough so no germs would spawn, or taking a nice hot bath; which Weiss had done once every day since moving in.

Around each pool the temperature was different, around the cool pool the temperature dropped therefore Weiss made her home nearer to the hot pool. These first few days Weiss had just been given a military cot to sleep on, which despite it's firmness Weiss appreciated because it kept her on her toes. Sleeping on what was basically a soft yet stiff piece of fabric made Weiss somewhat of a light sleeper, which was fine since as soon as Weiss had a nightmare she liked to wakeup from it and then go splash her face with water from the cold pool.

Weiss had arrived at the First Factory sometime in the late afternoon but didn't get situated until the evening, or so she was told since Schnee Dust didn't really allow any manufactured products that weren't theirs into their factories. And since Weiss had to pass though the bulk of the factory before getting to the experiment chamber she had to leave behind everything except for Myrnaster and her two very large duffle bags containing literally all she owned at the moment.

Weiss asked one of the S. what they were working on, and the man (human) said, "We are looking to see if we can revive this ancient mythological corpse that was found in this very chamber."

"Oh really? And how long ago was this corpse discovered, and finale question for now what is it exactly?" Asked Weiss nonchalantly but no matter how she put it the S.B.E could obviously tell that the heiress was curious.

Not being one to be the causer of complaint from the future leader and owner of Schnee Dust the S.B.E. said, "Yes really. It was discovered around the same time when the Darkness Plague struck Beacon. So about a month ago we discovered this chamber containing a massive Grimm corpse, but it's unlike one we've seen alive for some time."

"This man's name is David, hi him Linda. We both work here in the secret lab. The Grimm's type as David said has not been seen for a long time, by which we mean since the time before the Great War." Said Linda with genuine politeness but barely contained contempt at being interrupted.

Weiss could tell that she was interrupting something that was very important, but she wasn't leaving until she got the answer to her question. "I don't fucking care about all that crap." Hiss Weiss in her now famous venom induced snarl, "What I want to know is what type, NOT WEATHER ITS SPECIES IS ALIVE OR NOT!"

Weiss's voice rang out loud and clear and the S.B.E. named David backed off and went back to attend the secret project. Linda however stayed a moment longer and added, "You be sure to keep you head down, and I mean it. There will be some people visiting this secret lab soon, some very dangerous people. To speak plainly we have information that the White Fang has learned of our location and are secretly going to attempt to raid us. Why haven't we contacted the rest of Schnee Dust? That would expose the very existence of the S. to everyone inside the company."

"And that would be bad why?" Weiss asked just as she was about to go back to her corner.

"Well that's because we feel that if Schnee Dust found out about what creature we've been hiding down here they would want to resurrect it…which is entirely possible. Trust me when I say this…you do not want a resurrected Colossi in any form."

* * *

**I've been uploading two stories at once, this one and Fox Flower my other story. So in order to clear up my schedule up a bit I'll be putting Fox Flower on Hiatus and will pump this story out like mad. I have a 5k word chapter for the ending, that should be interesting and hopefully it wont be such a cliffhanger like Hunting the Grim Sphere. I'd like to personally thank all those who still read this story, you guys are awesome!**


	38. Noonday Lunch

Blake's stomach rumbled rather loudly and she realized that it had been doing so for at least a few minutes. "Ah, alright calm down. I want food as much as you do, where's that damn angel?" Karael had seen the problems Blake now faced, it seemed that the mad crowd had disguised itself in the form of normal people. The mad crowd of humans converted by a fallen angel; Blake had no idea if the one that had done the converting was still alive.

Karael had said before that she was only able to vanquish demons, but that wasn't the same as killing them. In the world of dust and demons some of the rarer knowledge stated that vanquish really mean 'to wipe from existence', kill basically meant the same thing but depending on who or what you 'killed' would effect the outcome. Blake figured that thanks to this logic when Karael said, "I have the power to vanquish demons." She hadn't said, 'the power to only vanquish demons' this probably meant that she could do other things as well.

But being someone who respected other people, and angel's personal space as much as she valued her own Blake decided not to think too hard on that subject anymore. The danger growing was doing so inside the Vale City courtroom. Karael had told Blake an hour after she saved her and Weiss from the two fallen angels that the mad crowd wanted to put a death bounty on Blake's head.

When Blake had told Karael that she had ways to defend herself, to name one her Dark Armor, Karael just said in response, "Well that is nice and all, but some enemies are very strong." Obviously being an angel didn't come with a lot of smarts, but then again it was called _Dark_ Armor…Blake answered Karael saying, "Well you really haven't seen me in this Armor suit, and it's baddass! I can do a lot of things in it, mainly channel my aura through it and become even more powerful, granted that's just another way to spend up my aura, and if I'm not careful I wont have any left for my body. But I should think that after a while my Aura capacity will increase."

That conversation had happened almost 4 hours ago, and it being the middle of the day Blake was starving. Eventually Blake would have gotten tired enough and went and got some lunch for her self, but at that moment Karael reappeared a few feet from Blake. The angel looking no worse for ware said, "I brought you some food that I hope will satisfy your hunger."

"You wont eat any of it? I mean no offense. You are an angel, what do angel's eat?" Blake asked morbid curiosity written all over her face, when Karael didn't respond but almost glared Blake to death she decided to let the subject drop. "Hey yeah, thanks for the food anyway…can I have it?"

Karael was still holding the food, which was still indiscernible to Blake since it was contained within a plastic bag. The angel tossed the bag to Blake, who deftly caught it and then putting her back against the wall road divide slid down to the ground stretching her legs out in front of her. Blake was currently perched on top of an old highway bridge that had been abandoned because the crack in the earth in which it bridged was apparently untested for Dust.

Therefore Schnee Dust swooped in and claimed the lot on the premise of searching for more dust. The only reason Schnee Dust had gotten the permission to seize the lot was because they had promised the highway builders a small cut of initial findings if they tore down the bridge.

This didn't seem like much, but anyone in business long enough would eventually hear about the massive revenue that Schnee Dust always made when discovering a new and untouched vein of Dust crystals. The initial findings were top layer of dust, which was impure because it was mixed with soil. Even then the stuff was worth quite a lot when compared to regular wages, and would happily compensate the highway builders for any expenses they might have when tearing down the old bridge.

Blake set the bag on her lap and opened it up. Inside was a bag of flavored potato chips, not one but two Twinkies, and a plastic wrapped turkey and bacon with cheddar cheese hogi sandwich. Taking her time Blake started eating and savoring the food, her brief respite was cut short when a worker yelled, "What the hell are you doing down there kid? That bridge is set to blow up any second!"

Blake then devoured the last food item from her lunch, a Twinkie. After finishing it Blake just dropped the bag filled with trash off the edge of the bride. Detonators set under the bridge activated and several D4 explosive charges blew, and Blake a split second before morphed into her Dark Armor. '_Karael must have summoned the power of god…eh probably just projected some kind of holy magic shield._' Blake thought as the explosion roared white hot around her.

D4 explosive charges stood for: Dust 4th, which really meant that there were three dust elements that acted as stabilizers for the 4th and highly explosive Dust element. In this case judging by the heat Blake assumed that these particular D4 charges were Dragon Fire, which when activated exploded with a radioactive like heat surge that left no negative after effect.

Blake marveled at the technology, the three Dust elements could be programmed like a computer to unleash the Dragon Fire upon any desired object. And if D4 detected any other objects similar in make near the initial explosion, it would send as many arcs of Dragon Fire out to finish the job.

What confused and had Blake worrying, as she stood there safe and sound in the crack of the earth, was who in the hell had invented D4.


	39. Roman's Plan

"It's been over a month since we revived the dragon, any news?" Roman asked quite pensively. What he didn't like was the fact that at any moment someone else could discover what the White Fang had done, and copy the revival technology. "I mean come on, we successfully resurrected a dragon right?"

"Actually we didn't." Cinder answered, her demeanor was cold and calculating as always. But Roman being who he was, a studier of people, could see the tension in Cinder. '_So she doesn't like this anymore than I do. I have a sneaking suspicious, and I need it confirmed or denied by Cinder, but I'll wait a moment longer._'

"What do you mean we didn't? What happened to that damn dragon anyways?" Roman was intensely curious now, and hung on Cinder's every word. Cinder saw this and almost smirked, until she saw the look in Roman's eyes; it was the look he got whenever he was about to formulate a brilliant plan.

"Well to be quite honest, it's dead. Now before you get excited, Roman, you need to know that the team I sent out hasn't returned. I specifically gave them instructions not to return unless they've acquired the dragon's corpse." Cinder spoke in hushed tones. Her and Roman were in a closed off office, but that didn't mean that someone could be pressing their ear up against the door trying to listen in. Both Cinder and Roman were too tired from tension induced stress to even care, but Cinder still had half a mind to not let anyone hear her report but Roman.

Cinder commanded an entire group of soldiers, the exact size and troop specifications of that army were known only to Cinder. Roman allowed Cinder this luxury because her army had gotten rid of a few pesky targets in the past. Roman was in charge of the by and large portion of the White Fang. It was his job to steal dust, recruit members, induct new members, and train new and existing members in the latest combat tech the White Fang had 'borrowed'.

"And I'm assuming your team has some assassins in it? I mean, your guys can be pretty sneaky, but you do need to be more than just invisible." Said Roman, both him and Cinder were the two current leaders of the White Fang. From what Roman had seen so far, he thought the White Fang was the perfect place to command, he had always dreamed of becoming a general; and now he had found something potentially better.

"I know how to handle my teams, why? Are you really that anxious to get the dragon corpse back so you can regenerate it?' Cinder asked, but was unprepared for Roman's answer. "No so I can burn it, get rid of the bones so there will no longer by any chance of a dragon existing ever again. I already have the perfect weapon, something that I've been working on for months. You thought I was mad if I combined all 4 main dust elements with my blood to create a Darkness Inhibitor? Well you were wrong, I wasn't crazy; I did manage to make a Darkness Inhibitor."

"What the hell is that anyway? What does it do?" Cinder asked again unprepared for Roman's answer.

"It literally gives life to Darkness, Grimm may be the lord of the…well the Grimm. But he is but a small marionette puppet when it comes to the force of darkness. I speak of course of the Darkness within everyone's souls." Roman explained, clearly enjoying Cinder's look of complete and utter disguise. "Some people might think that the Darkness that I've created and can now control to a certain degree, is literally darkness; the lack of light. But as I've said, this darkness is still absence without light but it has life. The sentient form of Darkness, able to manipulate and eventually if given enough time to fester will completely control any being with a soul. I however am the Darkness's true master, after all it wouldn't have a mind of its own without me."

Cinder eyed Roman skeptically, she didn't really know if what Roman had said was true. If it was true however, then Roman was a very dangerous man…or not depending on what his secret weapon was. Little did either of them know however, Ruby's soul was slowly blending with the Darkness. And little by little Ruby's soul was giving the Darkness more independence. Soon the Darkness would be free of Roman's influence, and would be able to do as it wished.

"Hmmm…impressive. Now it's my turn." Cinder had a feeling that Roman would like what she had to say, "My scouts have just told me that they've found a secret entrance to a deep underground chamber. This chamber is apparently an unofficial experiment lab for Schnee Dust. How you feeling about a heist, Roman? Fell like getting up and stretching those legs?"

"Of course, I'd be glad to raid Schnee Dust. Granted it would be a stupid move because it would almost immediately be spotted by the Hunters, or, as I like to call them the 'defenders'. However since the defenders have gone incredibly lax as of late because of the destruction of Beacon, I have a feeling like this heist can and will be pulled off without a hitch." Roman chuckled as he began to already formulate a plot to get men in and out with whatever experiment that was contained within the chamber.

Over in the experimentation chamber, Weiss was having a tough time restraining herself. All she wanted to do was get some sleep, but those damned S. were really tinkering noisily away at their creature. It sounded more or less like a resurrection was being attempted, but that didn't make sense to Weiss. Didn't they say that no one would want a resurrected Colossus?


	40. One Week

**I apologize for not getting uploads to you sooner, with my first set of classes in school winding down I've been cracking down in a particularly hard one trying to get a good grade. I should have this story done in a Week! If not then you have my full permission to flog me! XD**

* * *

Ozpin sat in his chair, thinking carefully about how he was going to do this. Goodwitch was his secretary, and also a woman whom he wouldn't mind getting with. Deciding that things would only be awkward if he made them that way, Ozpin decided to personally call her in to his office; by sticking his head out of his office door Ozpin said, "Oh Goodwitch? Would you mind coming into my office? I want to talk to you about some very important things."

Goodwitch nodded and responded by saying, "Don't worry Ozpin, I'll be in there in a minute. I just need to finish up something." Goodwitch gave Ozpin a smile, but he had already taken her explanation for truth and went back inside his office. Goodwitch sighed and finished outlining a hand sketch she was doing of her boss.

To say Goodwitch had a crush on Ozpin was an understatement; she was completely stricken. The real reason why Glynda hadn't gone in right away into Ozpin's office was because she was afraid of discovering evidence that Ozpin like her as well. Glynda was married after all, and if her husband discovered that she had the hot on for her boss? Things would definitely get ugly.

After all when your husband was an ex Marine with a tendency to solve all things he considered 'poisonous' with violence, things like Glynda crushing on her boss would be of the utmost deadly poisons. Sighing Glynda got up from her chair and moved into Ozpin's new office. The chair Glynda had been sitting in wasn't new; it was in fact her hold one.

How in the hell it had survived the destruction of Beacon, Glynda had absolutely no clue. But Glynda was thankful to have something familiar about the place where she spent most of her day. Ozpin's office was organized as ever, except it still seemed to have a few packing boxes in the corner. '_What's going on here?_' Glynda thought, because it seemed weird that Ozpin wasn't settled in yet. "What's on your mind, sir?"

"Good question Glynda, and the answer is a lot of things. But the one thing that is on my mind, that I brought you into my office to share with you is this; the school is completely rebuilt. I would like to know when to reopen it, say…in like a week?" Ozpin put forth, to which Glynda responded with why. "Well because it seems imperative to me that we start educating the students as soon as possible! Glynda what are you doing?"

"Sorry sir, but what's this on your desk?" Glynda was looking down at what looked like…battle plans. Also on Ozpin's desk was a blueprint for…nothing. "And what's with this empty blueprint? It just looks like Beacon from above, but it's already been built. Why haven't you gotten rid of it?"

"Well that's actually for the guardian that I'll be bringing in." Glynda gave him a weird look. "What? I thought this school needs a little more defense, so I contacted Schnee Dust for something that could defend the school. Against the Grimm, Super Grimm, and whatever horrors Grimm himself can dream up."

"Ah that's interesting…what does the guardian look like?"

"Well to be quite honest, I don't know. The things that I do know that it's going to be protective of it's home, which will be Beacon, and that it's a Colossi."

Glynda's eyes widened as she heard the word, 'Colossi'. They were what had terrorized the earth before the coming of the Grimm. Glynda hadn't seen one herself, but her parents had seen them, and their accounts left little up to the imagination. How did Glynda really know that her parents were telling the truth? She had seen a Colossi corpse recently.

"Please don't tell me you asked Schnee Dust about their resurrection project. Come on Ozpin, that's stupid!"

"How is it stupid?" Ozpin said sternly, "You know it's possible Glynda, what about the dragon that attacked Beacon?"

"Okay first of all, we don't know what that dragon was really doing, was it attacking Beacon? We don't know it may have been provoked. Actually I think someone was either controlling the dragon, or it just went mad."

"Those make sense, but how could that thing be alive? Dragons haven't existed for tens of thousands of years!"

"Yes I know Ozpin. But you have to remember that you said the Dragon was resurrected. So, why then does it sound like to me that you're doubting yourself?"

"Oh Glynda. I will not doubt myself when I see the Colossi protecting our school! I did get a message from earlier, and it's the real reason I brought you in here. It says that the Primary Rift has been found and been activated."

"You mean it's now sending out a signal? But what kind of signal?"

Ozpin paused for a moment before answering. "I fear that it will draw Grimm himself to it so he can open it up wider and unleash his awaiting army."

"Okay I get what you're saying, but what does this all have to do with getting the students back to school in a week? I mean, I know they have to finish up about half of last school year, but sill. Why a week?"

"Well I do want to hurry things along, after all the Primary Rift is smack dab in the exact middle of Vale, and Beacon isn't far from that. I'd say about 100 miles. When Grimm opens the Primary Rift, his army will stretch much farther than that."

"So what do you propose we do then?"

"I say we send an announcement to all returning students that Beacon will be opening in a week! Now please leave, I require solitude to do my best work."

Knowing this to be true, Glynda moved out of Ozpin's office. What she didn't understand was how Beacon got completely recreated, an almost exact life sized replica of the original school…in just a few short weeks.


	41. Return of the Heavenly Sphere

As soon as Glynda left the room Ozpin started to panic. He had received a phone call from a woman. Now this may have seemed of the ordinary; after all, Ozpin being the headmaster got lots of phone calls from strange women. Mainly to complain at him, but this particular woman had called to warn him. "I'm coming for you." She said, "You are a great knowledgeable one, one much mastered in the art of immortality! Once I come and defeat you in battle I can remove you immortality and put it on myself! There it will stay, and no one nor nothing can ever kill me!"

Ozpin, despite hearing a female voice was utterly convinced that the person on the other end was Grimm. The young female voice had been twisted almost unrecognizably by demonic warbles. Taking his coat off that he normally wore, Ozpin put on a flannel shirt on instead. He needed to move quickly, more quickly than he ever had in his long years. If Grimm knew about his secret, then there was no telling when the master of darkness and evil would tell someone else.

Either human or Faunus would jump at the chance for immortality, even more so than other places. They currently lived in a time that looked like it would fall rapidly towards a time much like the wild west described in story books; a place where the only law was kill or be killed. A red light flashed above Ozpin's door, he didn't see it since he was too busy rushing through Glynda's office. Glynda had gone somewhere else, Ozpin didn't know where, but at the moment he couldn't give a damn.

The light indicated if there was a presence that shared the same energy as his secret, and that presence slowly approached Ozpin. A glowing sphere just slightly bigger than the average mans head, made entirely of heavenly eldritch energy. The Heavenly Sphere watched as Ozpin began desperately searching for something

The Sphere rationalized that since it did not yet know who this man was, or what he was looking for it wouldn't immediately perform Ni-Exorcism. "No where is it? That damned Mythical Tattoo Kit!" The Heavenly Sphere buzzed audibly at the mention of the MTK. Ozpin spun around and came face to face with the Sphere.

It hovered halfway from his face and his office door. The distance between Ozpin's face and his door was a mere 10 feet. "What do you want?" Ozpin asked in desperation, mainly because he had a sense as to what this thing could do to him if it decided. While perusing his very odd collection of books, Ozpin came across the term Ni-Exorcism. Every time Ozpin thought about it, it sent a chill of horror through is veins.

"_Identify yourself, Human._" The Heavenly Sphere spoke, and like the other very rare occasions in his life Ozpin was speechless. Unlike the previous situations (which all happened in his childhood) he did speak although Ozpin would come to regret it once her regained consciousness.

"My name is Ozpin. I don't suppose you could help me find the MTK? It's lost, and I'm afraid that it was last in my possession."

"_You were its last possessor? Then you are at partial fault, the one who has activated it was in your care. Regardless of weather or not she still is, it was your folly of guarding the MTK that lead to its use._" The Heavenly Sphere chastised.

Ozpin knew he was in for a severe beating, but since the Sphere could talk he decided to get some information out of it. "Tell me, before you came here where were you?"

"_You refer to the what you are currently seeing as if you think that it is alive? No the power you speak to, and all the power contained far after is sentient. Above the rest of creation, but so is what evil was loosed upon this world_."

"I don't understand, what evil? You must mean the Grimm, they're pretty bad; what about Grimm himself?"

"_The Grimm force you speak of is beneath all of creation, and it sees the weaknesses of all it opposes; except for those who lie so far above it to forsake the idea of travel of the mind. As for Grimm the entity, he is merely…no I will not tell you his true nature. You, a Human who has already spread the Yang upon the world will pay for what you have done._"

"But I still don't understand, what's happened that's worse than Grimm?"

"_The MTK was never meant to come to this world, but long ago in a time before organized inner war that your people are so contrived about, man and Faunus worked together. The MTK was taken from the Above Realm and they began using it to their desires. A great outpouring of technology that had nothing to do with Dust came from the MTK in the early days, it however was lost inside the endless cavern that was to one day become the first vein of Dust every discovered. This was not done, however until near the end of your so-called Great War. The one you call Ruby Rose, has taken the Yang and infused itself to her own body. How? Through the MTK, which you have allowed her access to!_"

And with that the Heavenly Sphere struck Ozpin down with a flash of azure light. It blinded him, his eyes scorched and burned in their sockets; that that's all that happened. Nothing more, the only thing the Heavenly Sphere did to Ozpin was weaken him, his moral spirit was irreparably damaged.

In only a few short years Ozpin would either degrade and commit suicide, or through some other miracle live on but suffer until the end of his days. Which since he was immortal would never come.


	42. Grimm's Quest

Grimm laughed as he looked down upon the sleeping village bordering the sandy beaches of Suthix. The continent was situated in the world of Remnant south of the continent that the city of Vale was on. The small smatterings of houses scattered around the plain, hot and arid landscape were burning and their occupants were nowhere to be seen.

'_They must have been warned._' Grimm thoughts turned dark and he went back to the only house untouched by the flame. His influence was keeping back the fire from catching the wooden frame of the small house. Chaos was inside and Grimm had left her in a sort of cocoon state. When Grimm had left her, very briefly just to check to make sure that all evidence of the houses were being destroyed, Chaos had been submissive.

After hours of integrating himself with her, Chaos had finally started to break down. Here spirit had lasted a long time, but eventually Grimm had gotten the better of her. Still Chaos still had enough willpower to deny Chaos entrance unless he answered a few of her questions. Grimm wasn't yet willing to answer them, unless he was certain that once he did answer those questions that he would instantly be able fully possess her.

As he entered back into his house, this time guising himself in the old man from before Grimm saw Chaos with her back turned. "I refuse to speak to that foul thing you keep disguising yourself as. Speak to me in your true form, I at least want to know what my soul will look like."

Grimm clearly saw what was going to happen; he was after all part sentient being. Not full mind you, just partly so; in fact Grimm was once a mortal being, and had been birthed between two parents. His mortal life had been lived many millennia ago. Grimm was in fact not much older than humanity itself.

"Who are you Grimm? I feel like that old man you keep showing me, is some twisted version of the man you once were. But what are you?" Chaos asked.

"Well to be perfectly honest, I am not fully sentient. The sentient force Grim is separated from me. I have been given control of the Grim and super Grim, but they weren't my creations. My age consists of many millenniums. I'm also far older than the humans currently living on Remnant. I was born a human, but my time of birth was long ago and on a very distant planet."

"How long ago were you born?" Chaos asked again, Grimm could almost feel the energy Chaos was bleeding out of him and into herself. She was stealing the humanity within Grimm and storing it within her own soul. To what purpose Chaos would use this soul energy; Grimm for all his vast knowledge couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"Many eons, that is to say millions of years ago. I was born on a planet called earth. But a few scant years after that I was moved to Earth 2, which was a planet within the same solar system. Jupiter's third moon, a planet which showed the most potential for another suitable home for Humans."

Chaos considered her next question, and decided to place it father forward in Grimm's human life. "Alright first off, is your real name Grimm? And secondly, how did you become…part sentient?"

"It was during my last days during my humanity when I saw the great artifact being brought down from the Above Realm. Humanity now refers to it as the Grim Sphere, but it was known then as…no wait that is completely wrong. The Grim Sphere is recent, why am I…no the thing brought down from Above realm was the MTK, or to put it in lemans terms; Mythical Tattoo Kit."

Chaos's heart squeezed from the supernatural effort it was taking to sustain enough energy to ask Grimm these questions. The question of weather Grimm was his real name went unanswered Chaos was possessed almost instantly. Her black hair, and a face that was now covered in burn scars.

Chaos's face was now covered in a white porcelain mask that covered her entire face, and suit the same color as the mask stretching over her body, completely covering her humanity. Now with Grimm possessing the body of Chaos, he gained access to the one thing that Grim had denied him, the element of Chaos.

When Grimm, and that was his true name, had been contacted by the sentient force of Grim he had been given great power. Through his very human desire to live forever, he was totally consumed with becoming sentient. It was however denied him, mainly because he would have to be possessed of all the core elements.

The first was Fire, and Grimm had just used that to set ablaze and turn to ashes the town of Chaos's birth. Water, Air, Earth, were the three others. The two that Chaos had lacked over his long lifespan as part sentient, were Order and Chaos. Now that Grimm could begin experimenting with until he possessed the element Chaos, he would soon break the barrier and become full sentient.

This had been his life long goal; Grimm had always sought true immortality. The type of power that granted not just limitless life span, but also the ability to shape and create existence itself. The sentient powers were; Yin and Yang of Above Realm, and Grim of Below Realm, they held the true power, and Grimm wanted to be apart of that.

Grimm then set his sights north of Suthix, towards the Primal Rift. It contained his army, the one that he would use to flatten then world of Remnant. Grimm would become Hunger, the sentient power that devoured the creations of the other sentient powers. And when Grimm became powerful enough, he would swallow the sentient powers themselves which would have devastating and far reaching consequences.


	43. The End March Begins

Yang chuckled as she listened to an argument going on between the bartender and one of his customers. She sat at one corner of the bar, perched on a stool made of three 4-foot poles of wood that supported a cushioned seat. Three rods of oak held the legs of the stool together; they were turned sideways and jammed into two of the legs at different heights. All three oak rods, which were small in size but sturdy enough to add needed strength to the bar stool, were all at different heights up and down the legs. The one about in the middle was the one that Yang was currently resting her gray tennis shoes on; Yang also wore cargo pants that left nothing showing.

A hoodie, which was black (not Yang's first choice), was what Yang had on top. The bartender was the only one that noticed her chuckle, and judging by his reaction – he kept arguing with the unruly patron – Yang figured that he didn't care. She then decided to keep her mouth shut, just in case. In her outfit Yang was disguised, and so far no one had guessed who she was; and Yang wanted to keep it that way.

"Listen you old man, I will pay what I get! If it's bad quality, then I'll pay less. All that stuff you gave me a week ago was barely above CRAP." Said the patron. "Also, why do you keep pestering me about the tab? I didn't even know I had a tab, I always pay for what I get!"

"Yes, Jeremiah you do always pay when I give you alcohol. But I can clearly see that this is an addiction!" Said the bartender, a usually kind man always named Chuck. "I don't normally say this, but you need to stop!"

"You fucking hypocrite!" Said Jeremiah, getting red in the face from more than just too much drink. "You give tons of guys, way more booze and whiskey and rum – and whatever the fuck you give them – then me!"

"That's a load of bull, and you know it!" Said Chuck, who was now yelling at the stubborn man. Yang had heard Chuck ask Jeremiah to leave several times now, but no matter how hard Chuck persisted Jeremiah didn't want to go.

"Alright, so what if you give me the same amount? What gives you the god damned right to stand there, and lecture me about me drinking alcohol being an addiction? That's not your job, bartender!" Yang cringed when Jeremiah didn't call Chuck by his name, when Chuck told you his name he didn't like it when you didn't use it. "And another thing, why don't you tell everyone else that they is having an addiction?"

"You know why I can't do that, everyone wouldn't come back!" Chuck yelled almost ready to ask another patron to throw the unruly Jeremiah out of his bar. "And this shit that's going on right now? People come back for this stuff! But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave…and never come back."

Jeremiah's face went white when Chuck uttered these words. Chuck being the kind of man he was never turned down a paying customer, but Jeremiah had lately done more misdeeds than just not paying his tab on time. Yang kind of got the vibe that the man sitting at the bar, white faced, and the bartender, red faced, had a history that went way back.

As Yang got up to go back to her room, she decided to discreetly study Jeremiah as she walked past. She didn't get a good enough look at him however, and she stopped in the doorway that lead to the back storage room, emergency exit, and the staircase that lead to her new of about a few weeks home. Jeremiah was old, around his late fifties and early sixties.

After judging his age, Yang felt like that was enough and taking special care climbed the staircase to her room. As Yang opened the door after unlocking the semi complicated lock on her door with a skeleton key, she thought she heard a sound coming from outside the pub. Yang couldn't make it out however, since Chuck and Jeremiah got in another loud discussion this time a few more patrons joined in and pretty soon Jeremiah ordered and paid for several rounds for the approximately 4 or 5 men that had joined him and Chuck. The discussion, if it could be called that, was loud enough to drown out the noise that Yang had thought she had heard coming from outside.

As Yang closed the door to her room, the volume level of the debate died down somewhat. Yang, after a few seconds, realized that she had slammed the door. She heard Chuck apologized to his customers saying oddly loud enough for Yang to hear, "I apologize gentlemen, there is someone living upstairs, curtsy of me and I would appreciate it if you all kept the noise level down some. I'm offering her my pub to live in, granted it's out of the way enough, but still I don't want on of my guests to feel uncomfortable. And that goes…"

Yang stopped listening and the sound level dropped enough that she didn't need to consciously block it out. Stopping suddenly Yang saw on one corner of a wall was a solid panel; its only purpose seemed to be communication from this room and the bar below. So walking over and coming into a crouch, Yang closed it.

"There we go, much better! Now no noise will reach me…and none of the men downstairs will hear…yeah it's better if they weren't reminded on a daily basis that I'm up here." Said Yang who realized that she had done so out loud, and decided to not do it ever again. After all, Yang knew from genuine experience that crazy and super selfish people talked to themselves.

Yang turned and marched over to the only – well excluding the TV and the like – piece of furniture in Yang's house. It was a comfy couch and Yang plopped down on it, still in her disguise. She grabbed the remote and after the push of the on button and a few clicks of the volume control, Yang put on her favorite channel; which showed some of the latest action movies, and had at least one killer TV show running new episodes or reruns and specials form previous seasons.

As Yang sat there during an episode that she still enjoyed watching, even thought she was only half watching it since she had seen it before, she began to have some serious thoughts. '_I live above a pub, and I'm pretty sure I can resort to robbing people for money if I need it. Ha, I might need money if I stay here any longer. I am after all, old enough to pass for 21…eventually I'll join the patrons down there, and I'll probably start drinking regularly. Becoming a raging alcoholic? That's probably a good idea sine it would only dissuade people from coming near me, and that's what I want._'

Making up her mind to try some of Chuck's stash, Yang then began worrying how she was going to pay it. She just realized that if she threatened people for their money, word would get around that someone – who wasn't dying from it – was carrying around the Darkness Plague.

A soft knock came to Yang's door, and as Yang to up to answer it she saw Karael sit down in the spot next to the one she had just vacated. "You're an angel, so I wont lecture you about appearing suddenly in my room. You angels never do things without a reason; so I'll let this slide – but next time, knock please? You just scared the living fuck out of me, and I HATE when that happens."

Yang heard another soft, but slightly sharp knock at her door. This time the knock was followed by a voice that said, "Hey, Yang! Let me in! I really need to get inside, I think some people might be trying to kill me!"

Immediately Yang let Blake inside, and after closing the door grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "Calm down and tell me what happened." It was a while later, about a few minutes after Blake had finished her story of recent events, that Yang took mental stock of her current environment.

Karael was sitting on the couch cousin next to Yang, the exact same spot she had occupied for some time now – looking at Karael made Yang start to feel depressed somehow, and she was glad for the happy distraction.

Yang was currently cuddling with Blake, who was seated on Yang's lap. The happy distraction, soon consumed all of Yang's attention and she completely forgot about the fact that a mysterious angel was sitting next to her – and Yang completely ignored the breaking news event that was currently being broadcast on all channels.

Karael paid particular close attention to the words scrolling across the bottom of the screen. The announcer was a bit tongue tied with shock at the moment, so the operators were getting the message out quicker. **Villages near the center of the continent Suthix were burned to the ground only a few short hours ago. Local officials say that the person that caused the now apparent mass murder – was in fact not a person, man or woman, human or Faunus. The thing, that caused literally hundreds of thousands of people to burn in their own homes, was long lost legendary mythical figure come to life. Grimm. Mythology buffs will instantly recognize the true meaning of the name, but its true implications are more terrifying that what everyone else knows, so we'll keep it brief. Grimm is now head towards what looks like a very large rift in reality, located in the heart of the continent Vale, Grim and Super Grim are pouring out of the rift at a slow pace. Experts have predicted that if Grimm reaches the rift, he will widen it and cause an even great outpouring of monsters. Stay tuned for more updates.**

* * *

**The above bolded text is part of the story, not an authors note...just make sure we're sort of all on the same page. Enjoy reading the last few chapters! (I feel evil...but I wont tell why until the ending!) XD**


	44. Ruby and Snuffer

The other prisoner sat across from Ruby, staring into her eyes. After a few hours in the lunchroom Ruby discovered that no one approached her. Prisoners seemed to keep to themselves, and stayed away from Ruby. This one however was different; he had about the same muscularity as Ruby as well as the same frantic insane look in his eyes.

One of the prison cooks yelled down, "Hey you two stop looking at each other like that. You look like two psychos trying to read each other's minds; it's really fucking creepy stop! I you stop staring at each other, we'll throw you food!"

It was then that Ruby realized that she didn't have any food, and neither did the very tall and muscular man sitting across from her. He leaned his head farther towards Ruby, still staring into her eyes and said, "You wanna food? THE TIME BALLS ARE NOW WALKING, I MUST FEAST OF THE GLORIUS PUSS!"

Ruby smiled, and throwing up her head she bellowed to the cooks, "He means lunch time is almost over, and we're both hungry."

"You could've fooled me, why does he talk like that again?" The head cook, Charles, muttered to him self as he went to get some chicken to throw down to the two psychos. Once Charles threw the food down Ruby finally filled her empty stomach.

The food was greasy, yet delicious. "Hey! What the fuck, that's my chicken!" Apparently Charles had thrown down the wrong food – that or Ruby had mind tricked him into throwing down his lunch so she and her fellow psycho could eat good food. If you asked Ruby which one it was, she wouldn't tell you; although it was more than likely the latter.

Ruby's psycho friend sniffed the food and yelled, "IT SMELLS LIKE HEAVEN AND HELL HAD SEX, I WILL ENJOY THIS!" And enjoy it he did, with ferocity he tore the meat form the bones, and keeping the bones clutched in one fist, he gathered all the meat in the other and stuffed it in his mouth.

He slammed the bones down on the table, just as Ruby set her bones on the table. Both of them had devoured Charles's food like savages, except Ruby somehow managed to retain some sick and twisted set of manners by not slamming her bones on the table. The other prisoners looked at the psycho and were afraid of getting eaten, when they looked at Ruby however – they immediately looked away because Ruby's eyes immediately fixed upon them and gave them the death stare.

An alarm sounded and every prisoner except for Ruby and the psycho hurried back to the temporary cells. Ruby and the psycho however, stayed behind and hid under the tables. Once the cooks locked the cell doors, failing to check to see if every one was occupied with a prisoner, Ruby and the psycho got up and sat back down across from each other.

Voices didn't travel more than 10 feet if spoken quietly, and since the cells blocked out much noise plus the fact that the cooks had retired mean that Ruby and the psycho had about an hour to talk before the night shift showed up.

"So, what did you really get put in here for?" Asked the psycho, and a moment later he introduced himself as Snuffer. When Ruby asked why that particular name he said, "I used to snuff people, their little flame like souls would go out with a scream, and I was very good at making people scream."

"So you were like, a contract killer? Oh by the way, you can't yell because we need to keep quiet in order to remain undiscovered. And yeah I know you like doing it, but still…let's get down to business." Said Ruby as she placed her hands on the table. "Things need to change around this prison, and I'm the one to change things. I've had two and a half years training as a huntress, and I know how to train people to activate their Auras and craft a weapon they'll excel at using."

"You will train us all in the art of skull smashing, GOOD! Then I will chew through homework like that chicken, SAVAGELY!" Said Snuffer despite Ruby telling him that he couldn't yell. Ruby was glad that her first student was super willing to learn; it would make training all the other convicts inside the prison so much easier.

It didn't make much sense to Ruby, but she had a feeling like the prisoners she was sharing the prison with would become her clan. Thinking of a name just in case, Ruby came up with Bloody Rubies. It was crude enough to be identified as a bandit clan, but still sophisticated enough to strike fear into peoples hearts.

"Tell me why you here, I told you now your turn." Said Snuffer patiently, trying very hard not to upset his new mistress.

"Oh right sorry. I'm here because I murdered, in cold blood, about 50 people…in less that 10 minutes."

Weiss sat in the hot water pool in the Experiment Chamber buried deep beneath the First Factory of Schnee Dust. She was half bathing half relaxing, and because of that she was naked – Weiss wasn't worried about the personnel down here with her seeing her naked. She just let the warm water bubble up and swirl around her, the natural system cycled the water so it was always fresh and steaming hot.

Weiss was using the hot water to relax her aching muscles, and to try and calm her raging mind. She still had a guilty conscious about killing the roughly 50 people, and no matter how many times she said 'it was the demon' she still knew it was her fault. Tears escaped her eyes, and Weiss cried for the first time in her life.

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick update the next chapter will be the last. I'll try really hard to make it around 5k words, but we'll see how it goes. Once the last chapter drops don't forget to leave a review! Also I would like some advice on weather the sequel should be as long as this one, or shorter.**

**I've edited this in so...There's a poll up on my profile. I need all you reading this to go vote for which big story you want me to write next. Keep in mind that I wont even consider writing a story this length unless I see that people have voted. Also another thing to consider, after the last chapter I'll be taking one of main stories off hiatus and continuing that one. So just be warned that if you guys (or girls) want me to write one of the stories on the poll, then I might not get to it for a few months. I'll be trying my damnedest to update Fox Flower, which is one of my main stories which is currently on Hiatus.**


	45. Last Chapter: Apocalypse Catalyst

**Third person, Suthix**

The ocean water didn't lap up against the continent Suthix, it was completely still; the land however moved, not in earthquakes…it just moved. Lots of the land on Suthix shifted, a patch of it would go in circles but it would always end up in the same spot it was at.

The only way you could tell if a section of land (a section of land being about 10 miles – area wise) is if you were in the middle of it, or near it. When the land moved it never moved where there were trees or water, always in flat fields and never too much.

However once Grimm, who was still inside Chaos got closer and closer to the edge of Suthix, and nearer to the pass that sometimes appeared with the low tide connecting Vale with Suthix, things got worse. As Grimm moved closer trees started being effected, entire copses were torn apart, the roots in the ground ripped up completely and then the wood twisted until it splintered.

At first it was just small old trees, the wound was terrible but at least the locals knew that the wood being destroyed wasn't that useful anyway. At the edge of Suthix was a town that owned satellites. They were circling the planet Remnant, and scanned the planet's surface – only part of it, however.

Mainly due to laws constricting what objects sent into orbit around Remnant could do, the satellites from Suthix couldn't look at anything … but Suthix itself. At first people (mainly the council that basically governed the laws and whatnots that went on in Suthix) argued that the satellites would do no good since they were only looking at their home, which most of them knew by heart.

However, a very high official (someone whom everyone had their lives saved by, so they trusted him) who was a Hunter rationalized, "But do we see all of Suthix? This continent is huge … hell Remnant is huge! I don't think anyone knows all there is to know about our planet, and what if something happens on Suthix?"

"What do you mean?" Another person, the Hunter's wife asked which led to the discussion about the highly illegal spy network. The CGS, basically the government that ran Suthix as a whole, had decided to use the satellites to monitor what happened in their part of the world.

It soon came to their attention that someone was burning houses, they saw later a figure sheathed in a strange sort of energy. A young girl or woman was walking across the continent of Suthix, the first day she only made it about 10 miles. Then a dark energy began emanating from her, and her pace advanced.

Now 5 days after the sighting of the burning village, the girl possessed by darkness was nearing the border town of Bengal. The place was a fortress; it had to be in order to contain some of the more viscous threats that could come from Suthix. The CGS prepared for battle, mainly mustering the armed forces not already massacred by the girl possessed by darkness.

"Ah come on people, we can't just keep calling her that! What's a different name for her?" "How about Grimm … not that I think that's what's causing this but … she looks pretty grim … AHH!" One of the council members cried out in pain, and his eyes were scooped from their sockets, then they exploded and he bled out.

"John, John? NO DAMN IT! Alright everyone we have to stop this son of a bitch!"

"But Mr. President sir, how do we stop Grimm?"

"Well who the bloody hell is Grimm anyway? I've never heard of him before … "

"Sir you didn't hear of him, mainly because you weren't much of a history / Mythology buff. Back before humanity discovered and colonized Remnant we lived on a place called earth, or Terra Firma. Grimm was at first human, and he was born on earth right when the human scientist as the time discovered interplanetary travel."

"Huh? Don't be ridiculous, that never existed!"

"If it didn't sir, then how did we get here? Who is the Faunus, they didn't come into being because some humans began successfully mating with animals, if so then who are they? We know, or at least we should, know them as humans. Except for their enhanced abilities, and their more animal like nature … Faunus are human 100%. They function the same way we do, psychically in almost every aspect. They get the same emotions that we do, don't you see sir?"

"Yes, I get what you're saying. How can they have animal parts, but still remain almost completely human?" The president spoke with confidence, and he sat down to ponder the question he just asked.

The vice president of CGS was just glad that the president shared his views about Faunus rights, it would take some serious wading through opposition to get laws passed that would punish anyone that didn't recognize Faunus as 100% human. It would however be much easier to do it on Suthix, since most of the population shared similar views, then trying to do it on Vale, or on Atlas.

Both places had one thing in common; they both had a Faunus population. The Faunus population (that everyone knew of) was separated between the three continents; Suthix 54% of total Faunus population, Atlas 25% total Faunus population, and Vale 21% total Faunus population. The human population varied wildly from the Faunus population, it was in one similar way split between the three continents; Suthix 15% of total Human population, Atlas 65% of total Human population, and Vale 20% of total Human populations.

"Just to put the populations side to side sir … Atlas has 25% of the Faunus but 65% of the humans … Suthix had 54% of the Faunus but only 15% of the humans … Vale is actually pretty spread even with 21% Faunus and 20% human."

"Yes all very interesting, and what's more is that all of Grimm's – if that's who this really is – victims … so far … have been human. My god that's disturbing, let's just hope and prey the White Fang, over in Vale and Atlas, don't find out about him."

"If you don't mind me asking, sir … what do you mean only in Vale and Atlas? What about here, in Suthix there's a sect of White Fang isn't there?"

"Yeah, there was." The president spoke softly, still not liking the implications of what happened – he had no idea what the current events were implicating, so he tried not to dwell to deeply on those thoughts.

"What do you mean, there was? There is isn't there?"

"No I'm afraid there isn't anymore."

"So what you trying to say, sir, is that Grimm intentionally whipped out the White Fang presence on Suthix?"

"You half right, Grimm did just wipe out the White Fang presence on Suthix, however he did it unintentionally … at least that's what I've heard him muttering about these past few days."

The president went on to explain that evening to his assistant that the satellites could sometimes record audio from a very specific and restricted source – usually only an area of about 10 feet. "Sir, how did – "

"Hey, stop calling me that … I've know you long enough, and have earned your respect as well as you earning mine, for both of us to be on a first name basis." At that moment Grimm did something only thought possible in fantasy books, he shadow traveled to the office room that the president and vice president of CGS were currently meeting.

Chaos took one look at both of them and screamed, "HUMANS, FILTHY HUMANS … YOU MUST BE SACRIFICED TO THE GREAT … GRIMM!" Grimm had found it easier to just grant Chaos powers and let her do all the dirty work, the shadow powers granted onto Chaos were of the highest caliber, almost as strong as Ruby's.

After Chaos ended us gouging the two humans eyes out, literally nothing would impede her, or Grimm inside her, from getting to Vale and eventually reaching the primary rift. Shortly after murdering Suthix's leaders, Chaos slaughtered a good chunk of the human part of Suthix's military. Now with only two days left until it had been a week of possession for Chaos, things were about to get a whole lot worse.

**First person, Ruby, Northern Vale, Maximum Security Prison**

Prison life wasn't so bad; I didn't sneak out for secret meetings with Snuffer and neither did he. That was about the extent of my rebellious behavior, and I turned out to be the best prisoner – that freaked the fuck out of the guards because I was technically the most dangerous, mainly because I could influence the mind and control it if I so desired and I could go all poltergeist and start throwing stuff around without even touching it.

At first I was a little bit nervous about living – mine was a life sentence – in a prison filled with other people horrible enough to deserve a life sentence in prison. Over the next week I began interrogating – and I'm serious when I say that, what I end up doing to my fellow prisoners is more like torture than interrogation – my fellow prisoners for information on themselves, and how they got in here.

It's basically like asking someone else, "So how'd you get in?" except with a lot – and I do mean a lot, I even got close to killing a few of them, guards eventually stepped in and stopped me – more gore, and violence in obtaining the answer. Most of the men that I … 'interviewed' … had gotten in through assassinations, cults, torture of many innocents and multiple counts of first-degree murder. The females I didn't torture, well unless you cont forcing myself upon them in a very sexually demanding way as torture then I did.

I enjoyed myself immensely, since I was primarily a lesbian, with my fellow female prisoners. I could tell that I was causing them ecstasy, and soon, once word spread around of my insatiable appetite and my many satisfied victims, every female prisoner still young and with a healthy body want my 'bone' deep inside them.

Things began to work out in the sense that prison wasn't mind numbingly boring anymore; the guards were worried that I would end up killing of the male population of the prison. I didn't dare attack the guards, since that was the only thing that I could do that would wind me up in a sensory deprivation chamber. And if that happened then I would be … able to fuck anymore … god, even now I see how twisted and fucked up I've become.

What scares me even more is the fact that I might just become a bandit leader, but if that's going to happen then I need to keep the males alive. Since every time I see a female, had to be a certain type of course, I can't help but give in to the desire to fuck them senseless. I really don't know where I get the desire from, it's never sprang up before except a few times with Weiss, if I had to guess I'd say it's the darkness inside me.

But I don't really mind, after all I've heard some of the guards talking about the return of Grimm, and about the fact that he's possessed a human named Chaos, and also that Grimm was currently on Suthix, murdering many humans trying to get to Vale.

* * *

**A/N: Ha, just kidding! I wont be giving you guys a 5 thousand word chapter, I'm gonna leave it at a cliffhanger! XD One thing I will say though, is that I'm happy that I ****got to 'finish' another long story. So, the sequel … again probably not for a long time, but in the mean time I would greatly appreciate it if you left a review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Seriously people, not one review this whole time? Come one, now that the story is finished, at least give me one … please?**

**Also go to my profile and vote on what next big story you want me to do (if you end up choosing the sequel to this story, then you'll still probably have to wait a while) but still if you vote, then I'll know what you guys want, and it'll give me a good sense of where I should go from here.**

**As a parting note, thank you for reading my work … and hopefully I'll see you in the future for the third installment in my "Hunting the Grim" series.**


End file.
